A Blazing Blue Star
by BRSxANE
Summary: After Rin and Yukio's battle with Satan and the Gehenna gate Black Rock Shooter somehow ends up in Assiah! She is put into Rin's care and he helps her learn more about humans and more about herself. Rin helps Rock discover her own heart and he eventually realizes her effect on his heart as well. Rated T for now but rating may increase.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone OK so I decided to start another story I had planned on waiting until I'd finished Flames of the Soul until I started this because I had no clue what the plot was gonna be then out of nowhere the idea for the first chapter suddenly popped into my head so I decided to at least start this story before I forgot it. **

**By the way Izanagi-kun SURPRISE I hope those two lovebirds like my present.**

It had been a week since Satan had possessed Yukio Okumura and opened the Gehenna Gate to try and fuse Gehenna with Assiah and things were still pretty hectic at True Cross Academy, Even though the city was still undergoing repairs from the massive demon attacks classes at the academy were going to start up again next week.

Currently a rather pissed off dark blue-haired half demon teen was walking around the campus of the academy, performing a rather tedious task with the help of his two-tailed cat like familiar. "Tch, that damn four eyes I can't believe he's making us set up all of these barriers in this blazing heat with no help at all." The blue-haired boy said stomping angrily in his frustration. **It can't be helped Rin I mean we have to get all the barriers set up before classes start up again otherwise a whole bunch of mid-level demons are gonna be able to get in and that means a whole lot more work for us. **The twin tailed cat said walking right beside his partner's heel. "Yeah I guess you're right Kuro but this totally sucks ass*heavy sigh*how many more of these barrier thingys do we have to put up anyway?" Rin asked looking down at his friend who used his teeth to pull a piece of paper tied on his collar round so he could see it. **Hmm let's see we just finished setting up the seal on the east side of the boy's dorm right?***Rin nodded***Then that means we have…over two thousand left to go. **Kuro said exasperatedly at which point his short tempered Tamer finally snapped.

"GAHHHH! HOW THE HELL'RE WE GONNA PULL THAT OFF IN A DAY NO NORMAL HUMAN COULD DO THAT DOESN'T THAT MOLE-FACED SADIST NO THAT!" Rin yelled running his hands through his hair in frustration. **But Rin…you're not a normal human you're half demon. **Kuro said "Oh yeah." Rin said ending his tantrum and sighing in defeat. "Okay let's get this crap over with." Rin said as he resumed walking with Kuro following close behind. After about five minutes of walking Kuro stopped walking to look at the sky as the wind around them started to blow stronger. When Rin noticed Kuro wasn't at his side he turned to look at his friend. "Kuro? What's the matter buddy?" Rin asked but there was no response, he decided to follow the small demon's line of sight to see what had him so entranced. "The hell are you looki- Woah." Rin said as he looked up and saw a bright blue light descending from the sky, the wind growing fiercer the closer it got to the surface. "Cool! Hey Kuro check it out a shooting star in the middle of the day." Rin exclaimed beaming **Uhh Rin…I don't think that's a shooting star. **Kuro said backing away slightly not turning his gaze away from the sight. "Whadyya mean o'course it's a star what else could shine that bright." Rin said pointing at the rapidly growing light.

"Wow I don't think I've ever seen one last this long before, looks like it's getting close almost like it's headin' right for- OH CRAP KURO HIT THE DIRT!" Rin said scooping the cat sidhe into his arms and running a few feet then dive bombing into the ground curling up to protect his friend as the so called "_star" _crashedonly about six feet away creating a large explosion. "Hey Kuro you okay?" Rin asked as the dust settled. **Yeah I'm okay but what about you? You could've gotten yourself killed stupid Rin! **Kuro said meowing angrily at his friend's recklessness. "Hehehe, sorry 'bout that I really need to start thinking these things through." Rin said getting up on his feet dusting himself off. "Well nothing seems to be broken." Rin said stretching his arms and legs. **Hey Rin look over there! **Kuro said pointing one of his paws at the direction in front of them.

When Rin turned to see what he was pointing at he was shocked to see a massive crater right in front of them which was clearly made by the falling blue light. "I wonder what that was that ain't like no falling star I've ever seen." Rin said looking into the massive hole, **I told you that wasn't a star! **Kuro yelled but Rin wasn't listening. "Hey what's that?" Rin said narrowing his eyes as he saw some kind of figure though the dark dust clouds. They snapped open when the clouds parted enough that he could clearly see a pair of legs. "Holy crap someone's down there!" Rin exclaimed jumping down into the crater. **Rin wait! You don't know what's down there Ugh what am I gonna do with him. **Kuro said before jumping down to follow. As Rin ran over to the pair of legs he saw he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw what the legs where connected to.

"The hell? A girl?" Rin asked aloud as he gazed at the person laying in front of him. It was a girl with long raven hair tied into uneven pig tails, her clothes consisted of a string bikini top under a black jacket. The jacket had a white stripe running along the length of each of her sleeves and it had a white star design on the front it on the left side and another larger white star on the back of it. She also wore a pair of tight-fitting shorts, gloves, and black knee-high boots. Her skin was also a very pale white like snow. While taking in all the details of the girl's appearance her eyes stopped at her face. She was unconscious and lying on the ground but was breathing gently through her ever so slightly parted lips, her eyes weren't closed tightly but rather softly as if she were sleeping. _She looks so peaceful whoever she is. _Rin thought as he couldn't seem to look away from the girls face.

**Rin? Hey Rin! **Kuro yelled snapping the boy out of his day dream. "Hu-huh what." Rin said looking down. **Finally, I've been trying to get your attention for the last few minutes. **Kuro meowed irritably, "Oh sorry I didn't even notice." Rin said scratching the back of his head. **Ugh anyway this girl's weird she doesn't smell like a human but she's not a demon either, I can't sense any kind of demonic presence coming from her. **Kuro said, "Huh now that you mention it I don't sense anything from her too and I don't remember learning about any kind of demon that falls from the freakin' sky in a blue light, well anyway we can't just leave her here like this." Rin said picking up the girl into his arms and carried her bridal style. **Where are we taking her? **Kuro asked as they climbed out of the crater. "Back to the dorm, maybe Yukio might know what this girl is and how to deal with her." Rin said, as he carried her he couldn't help but glance down at the girls peaceful face every once in a while.

When the girl finally opened her eyes she found herself in a bed. As she sat up slowly she looked around her surrounding and saw that she was in an average sized room with another bed on the other side of the room with two desks next to two windows at the front of the room. Suddenly she heard the sound of footsteps and a boy with dark messy blur hair looked at her and started to walk towards her. "Oh you're finally awake that's a relief I was starting to think you'd never" Rin was interrupted however when the pale skinned girl raised her right hand and suddenly there was a brilliant blue flash which blinded him and when he could see again he was shocked to find a massive cannon attached to the girl's arm pointing at him with a blue flame bursting from her left eye. She prepared to fire at the strange boy as he backed up against the wall. "WOAH WOAH WOAH! Hey don't shoot I'm not you're enemy, I'm the one who found you unconscious in that crater and brought you back up here cuz I was worried about ya!" Rin explained waving his arms around frantically.

The girl raised one eyebrow at the panicking boy. _If his intentions were hostile he could've easily killed me while I was asleep plus wherever I am he seems to be a local, I should keep him alive for now he might be useful later. _She thought before the cannon seemed to dissolve into bright blue particles and the flame in her eye disappeared. "Whew! Thank God for a second there I thought I was gonna die." Rin said sinking down to the floor before looking at the strange girl. "So you got a name?" Rin asked but the girl remained silent and just stared at him blankly. "Okay well my name's Rin Okumura." Rin said standing up. "My name's R-IN OKU-MU-RA CAN YOU UNDERSTAND ME." Rin said rather loudly while the girl gave a slight nod in response. "Hey now that you're awake you've got really cool eyes!" Rin exclaimed earning another raised eyebrow from the girl sitting in his bed. "I've never seen eyes with that circular pattern in them before they're really neat." Rin said moving a little closer to the girl. _What an odd human boy maybe idiotic is a better way to describe him. _The girl thought.

The dorm door suddenly opened and the girl's eyes immediately snapped to the source of the new sound. Through the door came Yukio Okumura Rin's younger twin brother and behind him was Mephisto Pheles director of True Cross Academy and head of the Japan branch of the Knights of the True Cross. "I got your message Nii-san just what have you done now?" Yukio asked, "HEY! Why'd you think I've done something wrong?" Rin asked, Yukio then seemed to magically pull a file at least eight inches thick out from his coat pocket, "This is a record of all the times you've found yourself in a troublesome situation through your foolish actions do you want me to read them in alphabetical or chronological order?" Yukio asked straightening his glasses "DON'T SCREW WITH ME FOUR-EYED MOLE FACE!" Rin yelled. _Are all humans this stupid? _The girl thought as she watched the two brothers fight. "Now, now you two this is no way gentlemen such as ourselves should be acting in front of a young lady." Mephisto said causing the brothers to stop their bickering but it wasn't enough to stop their glaring.

"My humblest apologies Madame these two brothers are somewhat lacking in social grace and they do not know how to act when a lady is present." Mephisto said bowing while the brothers proceeded to direct their glares at Mephisto while the girl just maintained her blank emotionless expression. "Although I suppose their social ignorance isn't entirely their fault after all I don't there's a single person in this world who can teach someone how to treat an Otherself." Mephisto's statement suddenly caused the girl to glare rather angrily at the extravagantly dressed man. The tension in the room was almost suffocating and the awkward silence didn't help. As Mephisto and the girl continued to stare each other down all Rin and Yukio could do was exchange confused glances and remain silent not knowing what to say.

Finally the silence was broken unexpectedly when the mysterious girl was first to speak, "If you know what I am then you know full well that I won't be easily detained." The girl said quietly but it was obvious how much venom her quiet threat contained and it managed to make both brothers gulp in fear each for different reasons. _Wow she's really scary when she's pissed. _Rin thought while Yukio thought _Is this girl out of her mind talking to Sir Pheles like that. _"Detain? I think you have the wrong idea. To lock a pretty little bird like you in a cage? Now that would truly be a sin. However I'll just go ahead and assume that you are unfamiliar with this world and so I would like to offer you our aid, I mean think about it you have everything to gain by learning as much as you can about this world and as you previously said if you truly want to leave there isn't much that _they _can do to stop you, so what do you say?" Mephisto asked.

_This one isn't a human but he isn't an Otherself and he's no fool either, I don't think I have a good chance of killing him not knowing what he is so while I'm here I might as well play his little game and I once I've learnt enough about him his species I'll decide whether to go against him or not._ The girl thought before giving a nod. "Fantastic! I'm thrilled to know that you'll be staying here for a while now about you're living arrangements, Okumura brothers!" Mephisto yelled, "Yes!" The two boys answered. "I'm leaving this girl in your care for the time being but seeing as how Okumura-Senei will be busy most of the time she'll mostly be your responsibility." Mephisto said pointing at Rin. "EHH? Why do I have to look after her? I mean where the hell is she gonna sleep? And what was all that crap you guys were just talking about?" Rin asked. "One, because you'll have the most free time needed to look after her. Two, she'll be staying next door in the room right beside yours and three that information is on a need to know basis and right now the only thing you need to know is that you need to look after this girl, are we clear?" Mephisto asked while Rin only grunted in response.

"Good now Okumura-Sensei I'll need you to come with me and I'll brief you on all you need to know." Mephisto said as Yukio nodded, he then turned back to the girl who had returned to her blank expression. "I'll send someone with a change of clothes later and Okumura here will help you move into your room, now have fun kids." Mephisto said bfore he and Yukio left the room leaving the two blue eyed teens alone. "Damn clown, so I'm just gonna go to the bathroom and freshen up if you need anything just call for me." Rin said smiling as he turned to leave. "Black Rock Shooter." He heard her say before turning around to face her. "What was that?" he asked, "My name you asked what it was remember?" she responded. "Black Rock Shooter huh? That's a real mouthful so I'll just call you Rock from now on kay'." Rin said as Rock gave him yet another confused eyebrow look. "That's fine with me." She said quietly. "Cool, it's nice to meet ya' Rock." Rin said with a wide grin before leaving to go the bathroom. Rock watched him leave before laying back down in her bed.

_What a strange boy._

**So what you guys think it's just like Rock to not take crap from anyone right? So how did Rock get to Assiah? How will she adjust to her new life? And what will Rin's reaction be when he finds out what she is? Keep reading to find out please leave as many reviews as possible the really matter a lot to me see you guys soon. Oh and by the way I'll be working on this story a little more than Flames of the Soul so it might be a few days before that story is updated and just so you guys know when Mephisto said "they" he was referring to humans being un able to stop an Otherself.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone here's chapter 2 of my RinXRock story, sorry about taking a while to update but as everyone knows this and Flames of the Soul are my first stories ever and as I'm sure some of the pros can understand it's difficult coming up with ideas for multiple stories at once while still updating regularly and about my first story now that I've gotten chap 2 of this story out of the way the next update will be on Flames of the Soul well I hope you guys enjoy the chapter**

**LittleSister123: Yeah I know the first chapters similar to art of being alone I didn't even notice until you mentioned it then I read chapter 1 of that story and I saw all the similarities but I didn't copy them honest I even re read nearly every single crossover story on the net to make sure that I don't make the same mistake but anyway I'm glad you still like my story.**

**MadokaMagica03: Thank you for your reviews on this and my first story they really help.**

**Amelia831: Thanks a lot I'm glad you like it I'll try and include as much romance as I can but I think for the early chapter I'll just focus on Rock opening up to Rin and start the romance at about chapter 5 or later and I'm sure that you can make some great stories and I checked your account and just so you know I like Jelsa too maybe you can make your fist story about that I'm sure it'll be great seeing how much you love that couple.**

**Myownersmanual: Well I'm really glad you like it hope you enjoy the story.**

It was the night of the day Black Rock Shooter had (A/N: Literally) crashed into the life of Exwire Rin Okumura, after Rin finally finished with his bath he came back and found the girl sound asleep in his bed with the same peaceful look on her face. _Guess she's really tired though I guess I can't blame her I mean she did fall from the freakin' sky after all she's lucky to be alive. Come to think of it I didn't see any injuries on her guess I should check again to make sure. _Rin thought as he moved quietly to the sleeping girl. He bent down slightly to get a good look at the girls face to check for any scratches "Pretty." Rin subconsciously whispered as his hand moved on its own to move Rock's bangs to get a better look at her face.

Before he got the chance Rin found himself on his back with a large black katana like blade an inch from his throat with an oddly expressionless Rock straddling his waist while her free hand pinned both of his hands above his head. "Oh it's you." Rock said quietly, "Hey Rock how's it goin'?" Rin said laughing nervously with sweat dripping down his face as Rock dispelled her Black Blade and released her grip on his hands but kept looking at Rin. The half demon then realised that the girl was still sitting on his groin and from where he was laying he had a pretty good view of her bikini covered chest(A/N: You're Welcome Rin GiHi.). "U-um R-rock could you m-maybe uh g-get off me pl-please." Rin spluttered out turning to the right to try and hide his heavy blush.

Rock silently complied and held out a hand to help the boy up. "Thanks sorry for startling ya." Rin said scratching the back of his head grinning awkwardly. He then jumped a little when he felt a gentle tug on his sleeve and opened his eyes to look down at the shorter girl looking up at him with her peculiar eyes. "Rin this is making strange noises am I injured?" Rock asked gesturing to her stomach which let out another gurgling noise. Rin couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in confusion at the girls comment before answering her question, "Uh no Rock you're not injured you're just hungry don't worry though I'll whip us up somethin' good." Rin said smiling lead Rock out of the room and to the kitchen all the while Rock was still holding onto Rin's sleeve.

As they entered the dining area Rin turned to face Rock "You just get comfy in that seat over there I'll be back with dinner in about twenty minutes. Rock just nodded as Rin turned back to enter the kitchen. As he left Rock took a seat at one of the tables to wait for him, while she was waiting she stared at the hand that held onto Rin's sleeve. _Strange, when I held onto his clothing I felt less tense as if my caution towards my surroundings lessened slightly I wonder what caused it._ As Rock continued to stare at her hand she was snapped out of her trance when her nostrils detected a rather pleasant smell. When she turned to see where the smell was coming from she saw Rin walking towards her carrying two trays with steam coming from each. _Has it already been twenty minutes, I didn't even realise I was out of it for that long. _Rock thought as Rin set the trays down on the table. "Well I hope you're hungry cuz I made Sukiyaki it's one of my best dishes if I do say so myself." Rin said puffing his chest out with a smug grin on his face as if bragging about his dish.

Rock took a look at the food in front of her and her stomach made some more gurgling sounds. "Hahaha looks like you're stomach approves well why don't we dig in." Rin said as he sat down and started eating rather greedily while Rock only took small, modest mouthfuls. "So how is it?" Rin said swallowing another mouthful as Rock stopped eating to answer. "I'd like to say that it's good but I don't really have the right to seeing as how this the first time I've ever eaten anything before." Rock replied looking down at her meal. "Heh you're just joking with me right?" Rin asked but Rock just shook her head no before speaking further. "You see where I come from things like food and sleep aren't necessary to survive." Rock said looking up to look the boy directly in the eye. "Woah, that's pretty heavy I can't imagine a life where I couldn't eat or sleep I mean those two things are major parts of my personality. So how come you don't have to eat to live?" Rin asked but Rock just remained silent. "Oh sorry you don't have to answer that if you don't want to. I mean everybody's got things they don't wanna talk about but I guess the reason I eat and sleep so much is cuz I'm half demon." Rin said casually while his statement seemed to interest Rock.

"Half demon? You mean you're not a human being?" Rock asked, "Nope, I'm hal demo hal uman." Rin said while still having a large amount of food in his mouth. "What is a demon?" Rock asked as she seemingly forgot about her food. "Well I'm not really good at explainin' and stuff but basically they're kind of like monsters from another world called Gehenna and most of em' cause all kinds of problems in this world and there pretty much all over the place. Most people can't see em' though." Rin said pausing to eat some more. "How do you gain the ability to see demons?" Rock said now fairly curious about the subject. "Well first thing's first you need to get somethin' called a Spirit Wound which is an injury inflicted by a demon." Rin explained. "I see in that case would you mind injuring me then?" Rock asked plainly as Rin chocked on his meal. "WHAT THE HELL?" Rin shouted while Rock remained unfazed by his raise in tone.

"Well you said that these demons have infested this world and that they cause problems everywhere I just want to be able to see them in order to defend myself in case any of them become aggressive and seeing as how you are half demon if you injure me then I should be able to see demons." Rock said justifying her odd request. "Well I guess that makes sense but I'm still not gonna hurt ya!" Rin exclaimed. "Why not?" Rock asked tilting her head slightly. "Well cuz…I can't just go around hurting girls it's just not right." Rin answered "But I'm not human so it shouldn't matter if you hurt me." Rock said in her normal emotionless voice. "IT DOES MATTER! I don't give a damn whether you're a human or a demon or something else, you're still alive, you've still got feelings and you still feel pain that means you're still a person to me so there's no way in hell in ever gonna be okay with hurting you!" Rin yelled slamming both fists on the table.

Rock's eyes widened slightly at Rin's words but they went back to normal shortly as she said. "You're wrong about one thing, I don't have any feelings." She replied coldly. "What the hell're ya talking about?" Rin asked a little surprised. "I suppose I'll have to tell you about what I am and what I do." Rock said as Rin calmed down to listen intently. "You see me and my kind are called the Otherselves, we are the physical manifestations of the emotions humans bury deep inside their hearts. We exist in a different dimension known as the Otherworld. A world created from the emotions that come from humans. Our actions are driven by the raw feelings of the humans that created us and we often fight in battles to the death whenever we encounter another Otherself. We have no true will of our own nor do we have feelings or emotions, we only act on instinct and fight for the sole purpose of protecting our human counterpart." Rock explained while Rin just stared at her wide eyed still taking it all in.

"You said you protect your counterparts but from what?" Rin asked rather quietly. "From themselves." Rock answered confusing Rin. "Otherselves normally come into being when a human experiences strong emotions the majority of these emotions are very dark feelings like anger, guilt, jealousy, despair or loneliness. The Otherself acts as a kind of storage for these negative feelings so the human doesn't become consumed by them but if the Otherself were to die than all of those feelings would die as well and the human's pain would vanish." Rock explained never pausing to even blink while Rin looked rather disturbed. "You mean" "Yes Otherselves fight with the purpose of being killed in battle." Rock said, "But if you guys wanna die to save your counterparts why fight why not just*heavy gulp* ya know end it yourself." Rin said trembling slightly at his own words. "Our instincts won't permit us to do so. As I previously explained our actions are driven by the raw emotions of humans so we cannot kill ourselves and when we fight we cannot lose on purpose, we must go for the kill every time without exception. Fighting endlessly until we encounter an opponent strong enough to defeat us." Rock said maintaining her signature blank expression.

There was a dead silence in the room for a while until Rin spoke up. "And you? Did you want to die too?" Rin asked sadly. "No." Rock answered and Rin's face suddenly lit up at her answer. "I knew it! I knew you weren't the kind of person who'd just through her life away whew that's a relief." Rin said with a small smile finally appearing on his face. "Well that's enough of this gloomy topic and about your request I can't do it but you're right about needing to protect yourself so…YO KURO CAN YA COME HERE FOR A SEC!" Rin yelled out. Not too long after a small black cat with twin tails came walking in. **What it is Rin? **Kuro asked looking up at his friend. "I need you to give this girl a little scratch so she can see demons." Rin answered. **Uh okay. **Kuro replied leaping up to sit on the table while Rock looked at the two confused. "Oh this is Kuro he's my familiar, he's gonna give you a little scratch that'll let ya see demons." Rin said pointing to Kuro who held up a paw while saying hello not that the girl could hear him. "You okay with that Rock?" Rin asked while Rock just nodded. Rin then shook his head to Kuro gesturing for him to move over to Rock.

**This'll probably sting a bit. **Kuro warned drawing out his claws. Rock understood what he intended to do and extended her left arm and rolled up the sleeve of her jacket. Kuro gave a quick swipe and left some very light cuts on her arm, some bluish black blood seeped from the wound. "Let me get ya a plaster Rock." but before he could even get out of his seat the wound had vanished like it was never there. **Woah that's cool Rin not even you can heal that fast. **Kuro said patting the spot where the wound was with his paw. "Rock…how'd you do that?" Rin asked shocked, "Otherselves have the ability to heal almost instantaneously even injuries that would be considered fatal to most beings are not considered to be an issue for things like me." Rin's marvelled face quickly soured at her words.

"Hey! Quit that." He ordered, "What?" She asked. "Talking about yourself like you're an object, you're alive dammit and I don't believe that crap that you don't have emotions, I think that you do feel even if you don't." He said. _Honestly even if he isn't a normal human he still has the inability to listen to reason, so stubborn. _Rock thought as she sighed quietly. "Sorry for yelling at ya, but could you please at least try to have a higher opinion of yourself from now on?" Rin ask to which the girl gave a slight nod. "Huh I didn't realise it was so late guess we should head up to bed?" Rin said looking at a clock hanging on the wall. This time Rock just remained silent and left her seat to walk back to the dorm. **What did you do? **Kuro asked looking up at Rin who scowled back, "What the hell I didn't do anything why does everyone always blame me!" Rin yelled before running after Black Rock Shooter.

When he finally caught up to her he found her standing outside his dorm room. "Hey Rock watcha doin'?" Rin asked childishly. Rock glanced at him while pointing to some large carrier bags laid outside his door. "What the hell? These weren't here when we left to go eat." Rin said walking over to inspect the contents of the bags. "Clothes? Oh yeah that damn clown said someone would come with a change of clothes for you…but I didn't expect them to bring SO MANY!" Rin yelled as there were eight bags in total each one two thirds the size of a certain two toned haired, pierced eared rival of Rins. In one of the bags there was a key to the room right next to Rin and Yukio's where Rock would be staying. "Well, these bags ain't gonna move themselves. Hey Rock you mind giving me a hand." Rin asked as he picked four of the bags up holding two in each hand. Rock just stared at the boy surprised by his strength before picking up two bags and following him.

The room had obviously been cleaned and like the twins' room it was fairy plain thou instead of two beds on either side of the room there was only one large double-bed on the left side of the room. After Rin carried in the last two bags in he leaned against the wall opposite the bed while Rock seemed to be skimming through each bag to see what kind of clothes there were. "I know I should've expected this from the clown but I'm still surprised he gave you this many clothes." Rock just remained silent. _Guess she's still pissed at me, I'd better leave before she tries to kill me again. _"Well I'm just gonna head over to bed if ya need anything ya know where I am." Rin said turning to leave before Rock suddenly grabbed his hand. "Uh R-rock what're you doing?" Rin asked blushing because the girl had removed her gloves and it was the first time he'd held her bare hand. "I'll tell you." She said looking at the floor. "Ehh? Tell me what?" He asked his blush still present. "The reason why I didn't want to die." She said raising her head to face him.

"You see I'm not like the rest of my kind. Most Otherselves are born when a human goes through a period of emotional turmoil usually during a human's teen years or when they lose a loved one. But I was born at the exact same time as my counterpart." She said tightening her grip on Rin's hand slightly. "But I thought you said Otherselves are made from strong negative emotions, how can a baby have those kind of emotions." Rin asked turning his body fully to face the girl. "Well that's another thing, I wasn't created from negative emotions, I was created from a desire to help others." Rock said while placing her free hand over her chest, Rin seemed rather surprised at this. "My human counterpart always wanted to help everyone around her and save them from her suffering it seems she even had this desire even when she was a new-born, she always stuck her nose in other people's business and tried to help whenever she could even if it meant getting hurt in the process. Because of those feelings I was stronger than the Otherselves, I never lost a fight because in order to fulfil her wish to save others I had no choice but defeat my opponents because that would then free that human from the emotions that burdened them." She said her grip tightening once again.

"Sounds like you're human counterpart is a pretty kind person." Rin said smiling, "Yes, she's definitely a strange one kind of like you." She said as an image of Mato's warm smile appeared in her mind. "Hey! Whadyya mean I'm strange. Anyway tell me more about this person…and more about you…if you want to." Rin said his blush returning. "Sorry that's all I can tell you right now." She said. "EHHH! Oh come on." Rin whined. "I only told you this as a sign of gratitude." She said. "Huh? For what?" He asked, "Well you told me that you were half demon and even though you did it casually I can tell that it's something you're not comfortable with people knowing. So I felt that I should tell you something personal so I didn't feel like I owed you anything." She said explaining her actions. "HA! You said that you couldn't feel anything a few minutes ago, I so got you to admit that you _do _have feelings." Rin said grinning while Rock proceeded to kick him in the shin. "OWWW! That hurt devil woman!" Rin whined, "Says the half demon." She retorted. "Well you got me there anyway later Rock." He said ruffling her hair earning a death glare from the pig-tailed girl.

He turned again to leave but stopped to realize to two were still holding hands. "Oh s-sorry 'bout that well I gotta go see ya!" Rin said his face turning red before he ran out the room in a hurry. Black Rock Shooter just looked at her bare hand and sighed before going to close the door, then returning to lay on her large bed. _It seems that my body requires the same needs as a human in order to function in this world. Rin Okumura huh? He's a fool but an amusing one. _Rock thought recalling Rin scolding her for saying she didn't have feelings as her lips slightly arched before fallingasleep.

Meanwhile Yukio finally returned from Mephisto's briefing feeling rather exhausted as he dressed into his night clothes and entered his bed he noticed Rin with a flushed faced staring at his hand even though he had his back to him. "Hello Nii-san I hope you didn't do anything indecent to Rock-san while I was gone." Yukio teased as Rin snapped his head to face his brother with a face as red as their late father's eyes. "SHUT IT FOUR EYES!" Rin said before turning back around. "You've got a nosebleed Nii-san." Yukio said slyly. "IT CUZ OF THIS DAMN HEAT NOW GO TO SLEEP ALREADY YOU MOLE FACED JERK." Rin yelled using his shirt as a tissue. After a while Yukio had passed out but Rin was still awake looking at the hand that held Rock's for so long.

_Rock…you spent your whole life saving other people from their pain but this time I'm gonna save you. _Rin thought clenching his fist in determination before falling asleep.

**And there you go there's chapter two whew it took me all day to write this but as long as you guys enjoy it that's all I care about, I think I might raise the rating to end cuz I might through a lemon into this story seeing as how there's only one other lemon of this couple out there. By the way I have a favour if you guys could maybe PM me some insults I can use for Yukio I'd really appreciate it cuz I'm having a hard time coming up with them and there are gonna be a lot in this story. Please R&R and I'll release the next chapter as soon as I can probably won't be any update tomorrow though cuz I've got a date sorry bout that please don't hate me hope you guys liked the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay everyone here's chapter 3 in this chapter we get to see some more characters entering the story I do hope you all enjoy it. Big thanks to amelia831, Star-san, DarkBlackStar13, the "a girl" guest and all other guests your support is GREATLY appreciated, thank you so much for the kind reviews I'll keep doing my best to live up to everyone's expectations.**

It was Sunday, the day before classes started up again after a week of repairs to the school building. Over the last day and half since her arrival, Rin had been trying his best to try and get Rock to show some kind of emotion. His attempts ranged from cracking jokes to get her to laugh to playing with her pig tails and pretending they were rabbit ears. All of these attempts were obviously unsuccessful and each of them minor or major earned the half demon a hard kick to the face, legs, ass and sometime she'd even step on his tail. He thanked God for her ignorance of what a kick to the balls could do to the average human male otherwise he'd very well be dead right now.

Rin was currently making his way from the bathroom back to his room where he had been putting a plaster on his face _again. _"I swear she might not be a demon but that girl is undoubtedly the devil." Rin muttered to himself while stroking his still saw chin. "I swear she's such a handful, is it too much to ask that she at least looks angry whenever I tease her? I mean seriously apart from that one time she glared at that damn clown she's had that same plain look on her face! Grr its sooo frustrating!" Rin ranted to himself before he came to a realisation. "Oh I forgot tomorrows the day school starts up again. I'm guessing that they don't have schools where Rock comes from and I doubt she knows how to wear a school uniform, heh she's so cute when she's ignorant about stuff." Rin said before shaking his head after realising what he had just said. "The hell am I thinking! Anyway I guess I'll give Shiemi a call and ask her to come and give Rock a hand." Rin said taking out his phone and making his call.

_ROCK POV_

Rock was currently lying down at the dorm's entrance with her back against the wall. She couldn't help but think that the sky in this world reminded her of how the sky looked in her own domain in the Otherworld. She closed her eyes and took in the sounds of nature around her and simply lost herself in the majesty of Assiah's peaceful environment. In this world Rock was able to let her guard down at least a little bit, she didn't feel that she was constantly in danger of being killed. Obviously she wasn't naïve enough to think that all humans were as kind as Rin and his brother though for some reason she hadn't seen much of Yukio since her arrival but Rin didn't seemed bothered by his absence from the dorm so it didn't trouble her either. Actually now that she thought about it she always felt a lot less tense and wary whenever she was around the boy, it seemed like the time she spent with him was the only time where she actually thought about the little things that she never did such as; the smell of her surroundings, the taste of the food she ate and how she presented herself. _It's almost as if when he's around I act somewhat like…a human. _She thought as a pleasant afternoon breeze flowed through her hair. She was snapped out of her inner monologue when an unfamiliar voice called out to her.

"Helllloooooooooo. Ya dead or somthin'?" The voice asked, it sounded more feminine than Rin or Yukio's voices. When Rock opened her eyes and saw that voice belonged to a woman with long red hair but it was yellow on the ends and tied into a long ponytail that reached down to her lower back. She was also wearing shorts as well as a quite revealing red bikini and a jacket similar to the ones Yukio would wear though hers was unbuttoned. Her eyes were a rather bright pinkish shade of red and she had a sly grin across her face though what really caught Rock's eye were the strange markings that went down from just above her rather large breasts to her abdomen, Rock had never seen anything like them before.

"Whew! So yer not dead, that's a relief for a second there I actually thought I'd have to shove ya under Rin's bed and give him a good scare." The woman said snickering a little before her eyes turned serious. "So yer the Otherself huh?" She asked while Rock eyes narrowed slightly. "I was under the impression that my presence here was something that only a few people were aware of." Rock said standing up. "Well, yer pretty shrewd for a kid. Though ya right about not just anybody knowin' that yer here but ya see I'm not just anybody I'm Upper Exorcist First Class Shura Kirigakure." Shura said introducing herself while Rock just remained silent. _Judging by her title she seems to be pretty high up and even though she's just a human I should still be careful. _Rock thought. "I am Black Rock Shooter." Rock said returning Shura's introduction.

"Well that's a weird ass name though I've heard a hell of a lot worse." Shura said shrugging her shoulders. "What exactly is your purpose for coming here, where you sent by Mephisto Pheles?" Rock said in her normal neutral tone. "Pssh! I wouldn't take orders from that sleaze ball even if ya paid me. But to answer ya question from what little we exorcist know about ya and the Otherselves we know that yer meant to be pretty tough fighters." Shura said dropping her coat only leaving her bikini. "So when I heard that I couldn't help but get a little curious. Ya see I'm the kinda girl who doesn't really believe somethin' till I see it with my own eyes." Shura said. "You wish to test my power is that correct?" Rock asked, "Ya got it doll face." Shura answered. "You do realise that you are a human. Even if I hold back there is a high probability that you will sustain serious injuries. Knowing this do you still wish to fight me?" Rock asked though not really bothered if the woman wished the fight or not because she knew she'd win if Shura agreed. "Ya bet yer ass I do." Shura said with an excited tone in her voice. "You should know I've been fighting ever since the day I came into being." Rock said igniting the blue flame in her left eye, giving the woman one final chance to back down. "Well that's something we've got in common kid." Shura said bringing her hand to the peak of her tattoo while Rock summoned her Black blade in her left hand.

"Devour the eight Princesses, slay the Serpent." Shura chanted as the top of her tattoo glowed a bright purple and a sword with a purple blade with green dots going up each side of the blade emerged from her chest. Rock's eyes widen slightly in surprise. _What is this? This woman is unquestionably a human and yet she's capable of this. No matter_ _special or not her fate is the same either way. _Rock though as she readied her sword.

"Kirigakure Sword Technique – Snake Fang!"

Shura the swung her sword and launched several crescent blades made from wind in Rock's direction. Rock simply lifted her blade in front of her and the blades of wind were cut in half as soon as they made contact with Rock's sword. Shura's attack left several large cracks in the wall behind Rock but she herself remained both untouched and unfazed at the woman's strike.

"Whew yer good! Never seen anyone block that move so easily and not even a scratch on ya! So I'm guessin' that if I stick to close range attacks then I ain't got a chance of beaten ya? Shura asked, "Correct." Rock said as she suddenly appeared in front of Shura swinging her sword. Shura didn't even had time to think and blocked Rock's attack instinctively. _The hell was that! _Shura thought as she backed off and jumped a great distance but Rock was once again right in front of her before both of her feet even touched the ground. _The fuck's with that speed! _Shura thought this time countering Rock's swing with a strike of her own, the clash of the two swords creating a powerful shockwave which blowed any plants, insects or coal tar unfortunate enough to be near the fight.

The two swordswomen continued to strike at each other with incredibly powerful blows creating more shockwaves every time their swords clashed each one more powerful than the last. Their raven and red hair danced in the pulsating air generated by the collision of their blows. Throughout the duel Shura had a face which was a mixture of irritation and pure excitement, her wide grin never leaving her face as the blades continued to fly. Rock however maintained her emotionless expression not pausing to blink even once, the flame in her eye fluttered endlessly as her body and weapon continued to twist and turn in perfect sync with her opponent as if they had done this hundreds of times before.

Rock finally broke the entrancing show of swordsmanship when she dashed in a semi-circle to get behind her adversary. Shura tried to keep track of her moves but all her eyes could make out where a slight black blur and a cloud of dust forming in the girl's path. When Rock finally appeared behind Shura she held her sword in a backhand style and moved her body anti clockwise so her sword would pierce the woman from the back of the head, placing her free hand on the base of the hilt to increase the power in the blow.

Shura just managed to move her head backwards to avid the blow as some red and yellow strands where sheaved from her hair and blew in the wind. She was lucky enough only to suffer a light cut on her right cheek. _Perfect. _Shura thought as she smirked widely while using the thumb of her freehand to catch some blood leaking from her wound. Noticing her smirk Rock used her speed to put some distance between them cautious to what the woman's plan was.

Shura ran the blood on her thumb along the length of her blade.

"Kirigakure Sword Technique – Snake Belly!"

Suddenly the shape of Shura's sword changed to a longer form with a wavy edge. The area near the tip of the blade gained a green eye giving the sword the appearance of a snake's head.

Shura once again swung her sword this time the projectile was a large purple zig zagged blade which was faster that the air blades that Shura previously used. Rock immediately assumed a defensive stance placing her sword in front of her horizontally placing her free hand close to the tip of the blade to help brace the impact.

When Shura's attack made contact in created an extremely loud boom! Which was accompanied by a large dust cloud. When the dust cleared Rock's coat could be seen slowly floating to the ground. _Guess I overdid it a little can't believe I actually blasted the kid into oblivion. Great now I'm probably gonna get lectured by that damn Mephi. _Shura's thought were interrupted when she felt a shadow above her she looked up to see a coatless Rock still very much alive with both hands on the hilt of her Black Blade while the ebony blade was pointed downward as she descended.

"Shit!" Shura cursed as she just managed to backflip out of the path of Rock's aerial attack which created a small crater from the impact. _Damn this kid's one tough customer. _Shura thought as she smiled wildly at Rock's blank, blazing eyes. _Time to end this. _Rock thought as she raised her right hand and summoned a modified version of her Rock Cannon. Instead of a gun barrel at the end it had a large pointed blade, this weapon was her Cannon Lance which she used in case she needed a little more muscle in her close ranged fights.

Shura whistled in surprise, "Damn yer just full a surprises ain't ya kid!" Shura said readying her sword for a final attack while Rock did the same with her two blades. _Whoever strikes first wins. _They both thought before they charged towards each other. Rock's speed had lessened slightly due to the increase in weight but she was still faster the Shura, however Shura had the advantage in terms of reach because of her swords increased length.

When they were close enough the both prepared their final swing both attacking from their rights with Rock using both her blades at once from the same direction. Before either of their blows could connect they were interrupted.

"STOP IT!" yelled a voice that both women knew very well.

They both stopped in their tracks, lowered their weapons and turned to see a very pissed off Rin stomping over to them. "SHURA WHAT THE HELL'RE YOU DOING TO ROCK!" Rin yelled angrily. _Gee nice to see ya so concerned about me. _Shura thought before answering, "Oh, we were just playin' a game." Shura said with an innocent smile. "Game! Are you kidding me! You only use your demon sword like that for big fights with strong opponents!" Rin said pointing at Shura's transformed sword. "Well she is strong." Shura deadpanned. "I don't give a damn! You could have really hurt her ya kn." Rin stopped talking as he turned to face Rock and his widened in horror and he let out a small gasp when he saw the two large scars on Rock's torso. _Wh-where did those scars come from I couldn't see them before. _Rin thought. "Shura…DID YOU DO THIS!" Rin yelled in rage as blue flames erupted from his body shocking both Shura and Rock.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Will ya calm the fuck down for second Rin! I ain't got a freakin' clue where she got those scars from!" Shura said stepping back slightly but Rin wasn't listening and prepared to attack before he felt a soft grip on his clenched fist. His rage filled gaze softened when he turned back to see Rock looking straight into his eyes. "Rin. Shura Kirigakure is telling the truth, I got this injury a long time ago in the Otherworld. So just calm down…please." She said softly. When Rin saw the pleading look in her bright circular eyes he let out a loud exhale to calm himself and the flames covering subsided. "Are you hurt at all?" He asked with concern as he placed both hands on her pale shoulders. She shook her head and he sighed in relief and did something that shocked her as he pulled her in and hugged her. "Thank God." He whispered into her raven hair while she just stood there shocked and wide eyed. _So warm._ She thought as she closed her eyes and sank into his embrace.

_Holy shit! He's whipped as hell. _Shura thought as he gave the two a sly grin, "Oi Rin just how long are ya planning to hold onto that girl when she's got no top on?" Shura asked slyly making Rin realise what he was doing. He quickly released the girl and backed several feet from her with a scarlet red face. "S-s-s-sorry I-I d-don't know wh-what came over me." Rin spluttered as he looked at the ground in embarrassment. "It's fine." Rock said calmly once again returning to her expressionless face, unluckily for her though Shura caught a glimpse at the peaceful look on her face a few seconds ago.

"Anyway Rin how'd ya know what the kid and I were up to?" Shura asked deciding to change the subject. "Are you kidding me?! With all the noise you guys were making who wouldn't come running and her names not kid it's Rock." Rin said recovering from his embarrassment. "Okay Rock then." Shura said, before Rock walked up to the woman worrying Rin who was concerned that Rock might be mad at Shura and want to start another fight.

"Hm? Whassup?" Shura asked raising an eyebrow. "You're fighting skills are extremely impressive, I believe that you might actually be the most powerful human in this world." Rock said still not showing any emotion in her praise. "Aww yer makin' me blush. Yer so freakin adorable Rock c'mere!" Shura said wrapping her arm around Rock's neck and pulling her into her chest for a hug. Rock was not as relaxed in this hug as she was in Rin's, in fact she found that the woman's large breasts were making it difficult for her to breath. _I'm never praising a strong human again. _Rock thought as she struggled to escape the woman's grip. Rin seemed to be oblivious to Rock's suffering as he looked at the sight fondly. "Aww, Rock that's so cute you made a friend." Rin said his words causing Rock to stop her struggling. _Friend._ Rock thought as images of Strength and Dead Master flashed before her eyes.

Shura then finally released the girl and gave Rin an innocent smile. "Cute girlfriend ya got there Rin." Shura said causing Rin to blush heavily and stutter a bunch of gibberish while Rock just looked at the two with her head slightly tilted in confusion.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN" A shrill girly voice called out. Everyone turned to see a girl with short blonde hair in a pink kimono running up to them when she got close though she tripped on said kimono while Rin and Shura let out an exasperated sigh while Rock walked over to the downed girl. "Are you injured?" Rock asked offering out her hand to help the girl up who accepted. "I'm fine thank you. Wow you're eyes are really pretty their like fresh dew drops." The girl said getting really close in Rock's face who blinked several times while Rin and Shura simultaneously face palmed. "Shiemi this is Rock, Rock this is Shiemi." Rin said as the two girls exchanged greetings. "Shiemi this is the girl I told you about." Rin said while Shiemi nodded in understanding while Rock was still lost. "Rock just so you know Shiemi's gonna teach ya how to wear our school uniform seeing as how classes start back up tomorrow and Yukio and the clown said that cuz I'm responsible for ya, you have to attend the school with me." Rin explained while Rock nodded in understanding.

"Well I'll take you both up to Rock's room and you two can get started." Rin said as he started walking to the dorm and Rock and Shiemi followed. Shiemi looked around to see all the destruction caused from Rock and Shura's fight and sighed, "Rin what did you do this time?" Shiemi asked. "OH MY GOD! WHY THE HELL DO I ALWAYS GET BLAMED WHEN I AIN'T DONE SHIT!" Rin yelled. "Yo Rock." Shura called out as Rock turned around to face the girl and told Rin and Shiemi to go on ahead to which they complied. "I think ya dropped this." Shura said holding Rock's coat that had fallen during their fight. "Thank you, I apologise if I hurt you." Rock said as she took her coat back. She was surprised when Shura started laughing, "Oh man you really are adorable, don't worry about it I can't remember the last time I had so much fun. If ya ever need a sparring partner if ya feel like yer getting rusty just come to me and make sure you let Rin know in advance cuz if he breaks my door down all ablaze and shit jus' cuz I gave ya a scratch I really will kick his ass." Shura said causing Rock's lips to arch momentarily, she then gave the woman a nod and bow before putting her coat back on and going up to her dorm to meet Rin and Shiemi.

_Otherselves huh? I think I'm gonna have to ask that four-eyed chicken to do some research for me. _Shura thought as she picked up her jacket and walked away with a smile.

**And that chapter 3 hoped everyone enjoyed the fight scene it was my first time writing a fight scene so please tell me what you thought about it anyway I wonder what Rock's first day of school will be like? Keep reading to find out. Oh and just so everyone knows the reason Rin didn't notice Rock's scars until know was cuz her coat mostly covered then and he never looked at her toso until knoe and when she was straddling him before his eyes occupied with something else (evil smirk)**

**Please R&R and if any of you have any ideas or requests for any of the future chapters content just include it in your review or just PM me and I'll make sure to get back to you on it. See ya later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup everybody here's chapter 4 but before you start reading I just have to say that the majority of this chapter's content is all thanks to amelia831 who gave me a brilliant idea to use so let me just give Amelia a big THANKS and I hope everyone enjoys OUR chapter.**

It was a very early Monday morning and Yukio was once again trying to wake his older brother from his daily coma. **"**Nii-san? Come on wake up Nii-san." Yukio said giving his brother a few shakes but Rin didn't even stir at his _fifth _attempt of waking him up. "Heh oh Rock you shouldn't have, I swear I couldn't eat another bite of your Sukiyaki if I tried." Rin murmured in his sleep causing Yukio to sigh in exasperation. "Well, desperate times call for desperate measures." Yukio said as he loaded his gun with a plastic pellet and aimed at Rin's stomach but just as he fired Rin turned so the small but deadly projectile made contact with his butt instead effectively waking up.

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW! WHAT THE HELL YUKIO! YOU SHOT ME IN THE ASS YOU FOUR EYED BASTARD!" Rin said as he leapt out of bed and rubbed his sore buttocks. "You didn't give me a choice. As usual all of my peaceful efforts to wake you up were wasted so I had to go to extremes and for your information it was your own fault you got hit in the butt." Yukio said. "How the hell's it my fault! Anyway what time is it, I'm not too late am I?" Rin said but he nearly died in disbelief when he took a look at the clock. "What the hell! It's only ten to seven! Why would you wake me up now? It's not natural for people to be up this early." Rin said in a panicky voice. "You should know that Suguro-kun gets up at five o'clock nearly every day." Yukio said straitening his glasses. "And that's the reason why he's so fucked up!" Rin said. "Well anyway get dressed, we've been summoned by Sir Pheles and make it quick Rock-san's already waiting on us." Yukio said and surprisingly Rin didn't say anything and was in his full school uniform in less than a minute "Well what're we waitin' for." Rin said suddenly not tired anymore. _I've gotta remember to use Rock-san to_ _make him do other stuff maybe I can even get him to do some studying. _

When they exited their room they were greeted by Rock who was in her girl's school uniform and Rin couldn't help but stare at her. He'd left Rock and Shiemi to sort out how to wear the uniform yesterday so he never got to see her try it on. "It's something the matter Rin?" Rock asked when she noticed him staring at her. "Oh no! Nothing's wrong at all it's just this is the first time I've seen you in any other clothes besides that coat and stuff. That uniform really looks good on you." Rin said quietly. "Thank you." Rock responded, "Well if you two are finished shall we get going." Yukio said earning him a glare from Rin.

Yukio placed a key in the doors of one of the many empty dorm rooms and when they went through they found themselves in Mephisto's office who was still in his light purple pyjamas much to Rin's annoyance. _How come we have to get all dressed up this early in the morning while this clown just lounges around in a freakin' onesie? _Rin thought as Mephisto noticed their presence. "Ah! Welcome you three. I apologise for summoning you at such an early hour but you see I have a gift for Rock-san here and as her caretakers I believed it was only right that you two be present." Mephisto said. "Gift?" Rock asked tilting her head slightly. "Indeed my dear." Mephisto said.

"Eins! Zwei! Drei" Mephisto chanted as he snapped his fingers.

A black puff of smoke appeared on his desk and when the cloud cleared the figure that emerged surprised the three teens. The creature came in the form of a pitch black snake-like creature with no discernible eyes. It had a long black body with a white stripe along either side of its body and a prominent snout. It also had a jagged ridge running along its back. "Yo." There creature said causing Yukio and Rin to back away in surprise while Rock didn't seemed bothered by it.

"The hell! That snake just talked!" Rin said pointing at the creature. "Says the guy with a tail and a talking cat as a roommate." Yukio deadpanned. "Shut up Yukio! Kuro's different that thing's creepy it hasn't even got any eyes!" Rin retorted. "Well you're a rude little bastard aren't you?" The creature said while Rin glared at it for its comment. "This is Ron an Amoveo, a Demon with the ability to change its shape. He is the gift I mentioned earlier." Mephisto explained. "Oi! Mephisto-sama please don't tell me this brat's my new master cuz you know that I don't work too well with male masters." Ron said pointing his tail at Rin. "Of course not! That position belongs to Rock-san over there." Mephisto said pointing to the girl. "Well, that I don't mind at all. Nice to meet you Rock-chan~." Ron said as he floated through the air over to Rock and stretched the end of his tail for her to shake. "Like-wise." Rock said taking Ron's tail into her hand and shaking it before he slithered around her arm and made himself comfortable. _Who does that perverted snake think he is calling her Rock-chan and touching her like that? _Rin thought as he sent Ron a death glare.

"Ron here will become Rock-san's new familiar and will also serve as her observer and protector while she is here." Mephisto announced. "Hey! I thought that was my job!" Rin said angrily. "And it still is I just thought that you could use an extra pair of eyes to help keep track of Rock-san." Mephisto said. "Yeah well thanks but no thanks. Besides this thing doesn't look all that tough and it doesn't even have any eyes so how exactly is he gonna help Rock?" Rin said giving Ron a smug grin. "Just cuz I don't have eyes doesn't mean I can't see so wipe that shit eating grin of your face you stupid monkey!" Ron yelled. Before Rin could throw another insult Mephisto decided to interrupt. "To answer your question Ron can supply Rock-san with his energy which will not only allow her healing abilities to increase but he will also be able to temporally strengthen her speed and power and for his second use…well I think it's better if you just show them." Mephisto said turning to face Ron.

"Hai." Ron said as his body started to glow and he suddenly transformed into a simple black wristband with a white streak running through it that wrapped around Rock's right wrist. "So he's a talking accessory whoopty-fucking-do." Rin said in an unimpressed tone. "Just take a look at what Rock-chan looks like in the mirror dumbass!" Ron said. Rin and Yukio placed Rock in front of a mirror conjured by Mephisto and were shocked to say the least when they saw her reflection. "Woah." Was all Rin was able to say. In the mirror Rock's snow white skin had become a light cream and her circular patterned eyes looked like a regular humans and the shade of blue had darkened to navy rather than its regular sky blue. "As you can see Ron also has the power to change how people around him visually perceive his master. And as you know Rock-san has a rather _unique _appearance but as long as she is Ron's master, she can attend regular high school classes without drawing any unwanted attention." Mephisto said.

"Wait how come we can still see what she really looks like?" Yukio asked. "Because Ron can choose who is charmed and who isn't. In this case any person that Ron doesn't recognise as an Exorcist or Exwire will see her as what you saw in the mirror. Now you understand why I had to call you so early. I couldn't let Rock-san go to my school knowing she might be discriminated against." Mephisto explained. "Tch it doesn't matter I would've beaten the crap outta anyone who dissed Rock." Rin said. "Oh! That reminds me, Rock-san will need a suitable alias to go by while attending school. Do you happen to know the name of your human counterpart by any chance?" Mephisto asked, "Its Mato Kuroi." Rock answered. "Very well then I'll make sure all of the teachers and instructors know to call you that." Mephisto said. "Well I guess if that's everything then we should go back and have breakfast before school starts." Yukio said as Rock nodded while Rin groaned. As everyone turned to leave Rock turned to look at Mephisto. "Is there a problem my dear?" "Thank you." Rock said quietly before leaving.

The rest of the school day went by pretty smoothly, Rock had been placed in the same class as Rin and just like Mephisto said no one seemed to notice anything odd about Rock. It was the total opposite in fact she actually became quite popular some of the girls tried making conversation but she just gave them short simple answers. At first Rin was afraid they'd get upset with her but they actually found her quietness cute and made sure to give her some space. The guys definitely noticed her and a lot of them talked about how cute she was which really pissed Rin off. He even discretely placed a tiny blue flame under their seats which went out after it burned their asses. It was definitely an entertaining day for Rin.

Finally regular classes were over and it was time for Rock's first cram school lesson. She was currently walking down the hallway of the cram school entrance with Rin. "So Rock what you think of school?" Rin asked genuinely curious about the girl's opinion. "It was pretty pointless and besides you I found everyone there annoying and I'm not very comfortable with having to conceal my appearance." Rock said staring at the ground. "Well ya know you look just fine to me just the way you are." Rin said averting his gaze to hide his blush. "Really?" Rock asked a little surprised. "Well yeah." Rin said with a wide grin. "Really?! That's the best you could do monkey? Man I've met some pretty clueless guys when it comes to hitting on girls but you definitely take the cake." Ron said still in his wristband form. "Shut up you damn no eyes snake!" Rin yelled lucky for him no one was around because if anyone saw a guy yelling at a girl's wristband then they'd be labelled as downright insane although Rin wasn't a completely sane guy himself.

"Man you're stupid too. Can't even come up with some original insults it's just pitiful." Ron said as he then let out a sigh. "Oh for God's sake! Why don't you just get lost?!" Rin exclaimed. "Sorry pal but _Rock-chan's _my master so she's the only one I listen to. Oh and by the way I would try and keep a lid on that temper if I were you after all if people in the cram school see you talking to me then you're gonna look pretty darn foolish." Ron said, despite the fact that he didn't have a mouth in his current form Rin could practically feel Ron's smirk like a sharp dagger. "Hey Rock can you please discipline your little _pet."_ Rin said emphasising the last word. "Why you lit" Ron was interrupted when Rock suddenly lifted her wrist so Ron was right in front of her face. "Ron is my friend." Rock said, her statement caused both demons to go quiet. "But you only met me this morning." Ron said in confusion. "That's true but I feel at ease around you, it's the same feeling I have when I'm with Rin, Yukio or Shura and even that Shiemi girl. I think that's what you call a friend someone who you trust and you feel calm around. Is that what a friend is?" Rock asked while Rin gently patted her head. "Yeah it sure is." Rin said. Unbeknown to them Ron also smiled inwardly. _Friend huh? Never had a master who called me that before. _Ron thought.

When they entered the cram school classroom Shiemi was the first to greet them. "Hello Rin Oh! Hello Rock-san." Shiemi said. When everyone turned to face Rin they were surprised when they saw Rock walking alongside him. Seeing the confusion on their faces Rin decided he needed to explain because as he previously learned it never turns out well when you keep big secrets from your friends. "Hey Rock can you just wait with Shiemi for a bit I'm just gonna explain our situation to my friends. I might have to tell them what you are and where you came from are you okay with that?" Rin asked, he didn't want the others to know anything Rock wasn't happy with them knowing. "You can tell them anything I told you except that I wasn't created from negative emotions and the reasons why I personally fought." Rock said while Rin nodded as they went their separate ways.

Rin walked over to his friends Ryuuji Suguro nicknamed Bon and Konekomaru Miwa he also gestured for the girl named Izumo Kamiki to come over feeling that she should know about Rock as well. He noticed that a certain pink haired pervert was absent from the room. "Yo guys what's up. Hey where's Shima?" Rin asked while Ryuuji and Koneko simultaneously groaned. "He said he was gonna be late somethin' about gettin' some girls number." Bon said irritably. "Anyway we can talk about that perv later. I'm guessing you wanted to talk to us about that girl over there." Izumo said pointing to Rock who was having a rather one sided conversation with Shiemi. "Yeah is she a friend of yours Okumura-kun? I don't mean to pry but is she okay? She looks kinda pale." Koneko said with concern, "Yeah and it's not just that. Her eyes look kinda weird as well." Ryuuji said leaning slightly to get a better look at the girls face. "So? What's her story?" Izumo asked and Rin sighed scratching the back of his neck. "Where do I even start?" Rin said. He then began to explain that the girls name was Black Rock Shooter and that she wasn't human. He also explained what the Otherselves were and that they fight on instinct in death matches. He left out the parts Rock told him to and he also didn't mention that the majority of the Otherselves want to be killed in battle.

When he'd finished his explanation, Bon, Koneko and Izumo's faces were a mixture of horror, shock and pity. "Wow. That sounds…pretty horrible." Bon said, "No kidding." Izumo added. "I can't imagine what that must be like. Having to fight in battles to the death everyday just to survive. Poor Rock-san." Koneko said sadly. "Yeah…well as I'm sure you can guess she's had it pretty rough and she doesn't really know how to interact with people or let them in yet so if you guys could just give her some space until she gets used the things around here I'd really appreciate it." Rin said. "Don't worry 'bout it man. We won't bother her just let us know if you need any help with her got it." Bon said. "Yeah I got it." Rin said with a smile, "Ya sure? Cuz if I find out you've gone and done somethin' on yer own again without askin' for help, I'm gonna kick yer ass!" Bon said, "I said I got it! Geez get off my back will ya!" Rin said.

Their little argument was interrupted when they heard a familiar smooth voice not too far away. Hoping they were wrong they turned and found Shima flirting with Rock much to Bon and Koneko's annoyance and Rin's anger. "Don't worry about it. If this girl's as cold and cool as you say then she'll probably give Shima the message." _He's fallen for this chick so hard _Bon silently added with a smirk.

"So snowflake. You wanna maybe hang out after class is finished." Shima said but Rock just silently read her Exorcists Beginners Manual not even looking the boy in the eye. "Um S-shima-san maybe you should just leave Rock-san alone?" Shiemi asked quietly. "Oh so your names Rock huh that's a pretty unique name I'm Renzou Shima by the way." Shima said not even hearing Shiemi's warning and leaned in a little closer to Rock but was met with an iron fist to the gut while the girl still not taking her eyes from the page she was reading. "Nice to meet you. Just so you know personal space is very important to me, make sure to keep that in mind and you might just leave this classroom alive understood." Rock said coldly, sending Shima an icy glare as he weakly nodded in response while groaning in pain and clutching his stomach as he made his way over to Bon and Konekomaru.

_Ha! That's what ya get for getting to close to my partner. _Rin and Ron thought in unison. Shortly after that Yukio arrived and formally introduced Rock as Mato Kuroi though judging by the looks on everyone's faces he guessed that Rin had already explained what she truly was and decided to press on with the lesson.

"Okay everyone looks like we're done for the day make sure to get that paper I assigned on the kin of Iblis done and handed in by tomorrow." Yukio said as everyone exited the room. As he was packing his papers away he found he had a visitor. "Yo what's goin' on Four-eyed chicken" Shura greeted as she leaned against the doorway. "Ah Shura well isn't this a pleasant surprise." Yukio said sarcastically. "Cut the crap Chicken did ya make good on that favour I asked ya to do?" Shura asked. "As polite as always I see and to answer your question yes I did research Rock-san and how she got to Assiah just like you asked." Yukio said. "And?" Shura inquired. "It seems that due to Satan opening the Gehenna Gate and keeping it open for so long, the dimensional energy it emitted temporarily caused the space-time continuum to go out of balance. Apparently there have been several space-time rifts reported these past few days because of the imbalance." Yukio explained. "So what yer sayin' is that Rock got caught up in one of those Rifts and it pulled her into Assiah?" Shura asked seeking conformation. "Yes. Now it's time for you to tell me if you were able to complete the task I assigned you." Yukio said. "Who do ya think yer talking to? Of course I did and don't talk to me like yer my fuckin' boss or I'll punch yer lights out! But yeah I did look into what the Vatican plans to do with Rock, turns out they had a familiar observe my little fight with Rock so they've confirmed their suspicions about the Otherselves being top notch fighters. Don't worry though, they haven't made any decisions to go against her." Shura said.

"That's strange I would think the Vatican would've seen Rock as a threat and had her imprisoned or executed." Yukio said surprised. "Yeah well that would be a stupid move and the Vatican's anything but stupid." Shura said confusing Yukio. "What do you mean by that?" He asked, "I mean that they could tell that Rock wasn't using her full strength when she fought me. It's true we were both holding back but if she got serious then there no doubt that I'd lose even If I gave her everything I had." Shura said leaving Yukio utterly astounded. He knew better than anyone how strong Shura was and how much it would take for her to admit that she was outclassed, so hearing her say this without any hint of hesitation or denial completely shocked him. "Hell I'm not even sure if that bald-ass bastard could take her on in a fight. So there you have it, the reason the Vatican isn't making an enemy out of Rock is cuz they don't know if they could even win if they fought her. My guess is they'll keep observing her till they make a decision and until they do we'll just have to sit back and wait." Shura said turning to leave. "There was one thing I noticed when I fought her. Throughout our whole fight Rock didn't show any emotion at all. No anger, no joy, no sadness, no nothin'. She didn't even bat an eye lid when she was staring down my attacks hell she didn't even hesitate when she almost but a sword through my head but as soon as she heard Rin's voice tellin' her to stop…it was like she was a completely different person. Ya shoulda seen the look on her face when Rin hugged her outta concern. Classic." Shura said with a laugh.

"What exactly are you saying?" Yukio asked confused. "I'm sayin' that whether or not Rock becomes hostile towards the Vatican might depend on that idiot older brother of yours. Well I'll see ya around ya Four-eyed chicken." Shura said giving the boy a wave as she left leaving Yukio with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile back at the old boy's dormitory.

"I told you get lost!" Rin yelled, "And I told you hell the fuck no!" Ron yelled back in his regular snake form. The demons had been arguing ever since they got home. They were both yelling up a storm while Rock silently did her homework at Rin's desk while Kuro slept peacefully in her lap. "I've had just about enough of yer crap _tape worm. _Rin said emphasising his insult. "That does it!" Ron snapped before flying up and wrapping his mid-section around Rin's throat chocking him while his tail went around Rin's right hand. Ron used his tail to make the boy punch himself repeatedly.

"Hey! Why ya hittin' yerself? Why ya hittin' yerself ya stupid monkey." Ron said laughing while Rin grabbed Ron's throat with his free hand. "Hey Rock-chan are ya gonna let this monkey beat your partner?" Ron asked but Rock didn't even spare him a glance. "Hey! I'm Rock's partner you're just her familiar." His words awakening and pissing off Kuro. **What's that supposed to mean Rin!** Kuro meowed angrily as he leapt down from Rock's lap, ran over to Rin and bit his leg hard. Rin yelled in pain kicking his leg to shake the cat sidhe off while Ron kept laughing. "That's it! Let him have it Kuro-kun. We familiars won't be denied monkey!" Ron said.

While the three demons continued their brawl Rock just sat quietly at Rin's desk. She'd finished her homework a little while ago and was working on something unexpected of her. She was drawing a picture of her and Rin holding hands. She drew Rin with a big wide smile but when she was about to draw her mouth she just stopped. _What would my smile look like? _Rock thought to herself. She then looked over to watch the brawl and a quiet but genuine giggle escaped her lips. As soon as they heard it the three demons froze and slowly turned to face Rock who by the time they turned was back to was wearing her signature blank expression.

"Rock-chan." Ron started.

"Just." Rin said

**Laughed. **Kuro finished

"I made Rock laugh!" Rin said fist bumping the air, "The hell are you talkin' about monkey I'm obviously the one who made her laugh." Ron said tightening his hold on Rin's throat. **Please! She only laughed after I joined in so it was obviously me. **Kuro said before going to scratch both Rin and Ron and so the battle of the three idiots begun a new.

"I'm going to bed." Rock said as she picked up her homework and her drawing and left the room though the buys didn't even noticed she had left. Rock laid awake in her bed and stared at her drawing of Rin. _I don't understand…whenever I think about Rin my chest hurts but at the same time it feels…warm. _She thought as she fell asleep holding her drawing tightly against her chest.

**Love hurts huh Rock? So what you guys think? Just so everyone knows the idea of putting Ron in the story and Yukio investigating Rock were both brilliant ideas from amelia831 so big thanks to Amelia please make sure to thank her too. And like I said if anyone has any ideas for this story just PM and I'll get back to you on it. Just so everyone knows Amoveo means shifter in Latin and seeing as how Ron's a shape shifter I thought that was a good name for his demon race. Anyway please R&R hope you guys enjoyed the chapter big thank you to Yu, Vanessa, Star Bringer, Dark Black Star, Shinigami-chan and everyone whose left reviews love you guys so much couldn't do this without your support and I'll see all of ya next time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Right guys here's chapter 5 I'm really glad everyone's enjoying this story. Just want to give a big thank you to all my friends and supporters you're the reason I'm able to write these stories at all I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Rock had been going to school for a week and a half now and in all that time she hadn't progressed much in terms of letting people in and continued to give everyone in her class except Rin the cold shoulder though this didn't make her a pariah it actually gave the girls plenty of gossip material about Rin and Rock being a couple while every single guy in the class could only mope that Rock talked to Rin instead of them.

Things were a little different in the cram school however. She'd actually have friendly conversations with Shiemi quite often though most of the conversation would be Shiemi ranting on and on about plants and the Garden of Amahara while Rock just stared at her and occasionally answered with one word responses. She'd also become the top of the class in combat and holy scripture memorization and recital which gave Rin plenty of opportunities to tease Suguro. Compared to fighting day in day out, memorizing things and simple combat training seemed like nothing to Rock.

Everyone was in the cram school classroom waiting for Shura and Yukio to arrive seeing as how it was a combat lesson which everyone except for Rin and Rock weren't looking forward to. "Aww man combat lessons totally suck." Shima groaned swinging on his chair. "I have to agree with you there Shima-san. I'm just not cut out for fighting." Koneko said. "Hey enough of ya complainin' already its gettin' on my nerves!" Ryuuji growled. "Oh come on you don't really have the right to chew them out when you suck at combat just as much as they do." Izumo said with a smirk, her comment making Rin snicker and Suguro to turn red in embarrassment. "W-well that's cuz we've only done training with swords and daggers so far! I'm trainin' to be a Dragoon so of course I'm not good with blades." Ryuuji answered. "And what happens if you get separated from your gun while you're in a fight huh?" Izumo asked while Ryuuji only growled in response. "Hahaha! I like that Izumo girl, she really knows how to have some fun." Ron said, "Of course you like her you perverted reptile. Just be grateful she can't hear you otherwise she'd probably rip ya in two." Rin said glaring at the wristband.

"For your information Monkey I'm not like Kuro-kun I can choose who hears me and who doesn't for example…OH MY GOD RIN YOUR SUCH A PERV TALKIN' ABOUT KAMIKI-SAN'S BREAST SIZE WHEN SHE'S ONLY A FEW FEET AWAY!" Ron yelled drawing the attention of everyone in the room. While the boys looked around the room trying to find the voices owner, Izumo already had her summoning papers out.

"I humbly appeal to thee O Goddess Inari. Grant my request. Leave not my prayers to the unfulfilled." Izumo chanted rather angrily as her familiars manifested.

"No wait! Izumo calm down I can exp." Rin said but too late as Izumo familiars were already on him one biting his leg and the other biting his arm as he screamed in pain. "That outta teach you not to NEVER EVER think perverted thoughts about me!" Izumo yelled her faced red from embarrassment and anger. Shiemi covered her eyes with both her hands and Ryuuji and Shima laughed at their friend's pain while Koneko sighed and Rock just stared at the sight. "Ha! Take that Monkey!" Ron said in a triumphant tone. "There's that voice again, where the hell is it comin' from." Ryuuji said looking around the room again. "Oh! That's right, you guys are all Exwires so you can see Rock-chan's true appearance just fine. In that case I guess there's no need for me to stay like this." Ron said as he transformed back into his snake form and hovered in the air next to Rock while everyone yelped in surprise. "Aw man being stuck in that form for so long makes my body all stiff." Ron said stretching out his body.

"What the hell is that a demon?" Ryuuji asked confused. "Yep! Ya got that right Suguro-kun I'm Rock-chan's familiar. Nice to me- OW." Ron was interrupted when Rock suddenly grabbed him and tied a knot into his body. "R-rock-chan, what you'd do that for." Ron whimpered weakly. "That's for getting Rin into trouble." Rock answered, "Huh?! Oh come on it's the Monkey's fault for not tellin' his pals about me." Ron said. "You have a point." Rock said before getting out of her desk, walking over to Rin who was still being attacked by Izumo's Byakko and gave him a firm kick to the ribs. "OWW! Hey Rock what the hell! Can't you see I'm in enough pain as it is and Izumo can you please call of your guard dogs before they kill me?!" Rin said flailing his limbs around to emphasise that he was still being bitten.

"Oh right. And just so you know they're Fox Gods not dogs." Izumo said as she tore up the summoning papers and the Byakko vanished. "Anyway that's a pretty weird familiar ya got there and what did it mean when it said we could see you just fine?" Izumo asked pointing to Ron. "Well I'd love to answer your question but before that do you think you could untie me Rock-chan?" Ron pleaded and Rock complied. "Ah, much better. Now to answer your question as you can see Rock's skin and eyes look different to you humans so in order to blend in with everyone else I charm anyone who isn't an Exorcist or Exwire so they see her as a normal human girl. To do this I turned myself into a wristband so I can stay with Rock-chan wherever she goes." Ron explained. "How're you able to do that?" Shima asked, "It's cuz he's an Amoveo so he can change his shape into almost anything." Ryuuji explained. "Hoho! That's exactly right Suguro-kun. Wow you're a lot smarter than the Monkey and you seem a lot more reliable too." Ron said flying a little closer to Ryuuji. "Well I don't like to brag or nothin' but I can be pretty reliable but it doesn't take much to be smarter than that idiot." Ryuuji said pointing to Rin. "Hahaha! I know he's such a dumbass and he's loud too I think you and I are gonna get along just fine Suguro-kun." Ron said extending his tail for Ryuuji to shake. "Same here." Ryuuji said shaking Ron's tail.

"Oi! Just how long are ya gonna slag me off while I'm standing right here?!" Rin asked as he stomped over to the two. "Not again." Rock said as she let out an exasperated sigh. Luckily Yukio and Shura entered the room before another two on one fight could breakout. "Yo kids! Sorry we're late but the four-eyed chicken over 'ere insisted that we go over a bunch of pointless lesson plans even though it's a combat lesson." Shura said gesturing to Yukio as a vein could be seen pulsing on his forehead. "Um Yuki? What are you doing here? I mean Shura-sensei is usually the one who's in charge of our combat lessons." Shiemi asked. "Well that may usually be the case but todays combat lesson will be mixture of close and ranged combat so I was asked to help with the lesson." Yukio said. His announcement caused Koneko and Shima to groan but Ryuuji only smirked at the idea.

Shura and Yukio led everyone to a large arena like space filled with targets and armed dummies. "Even if you've chosen to train for a meister that isn't a Dragoon or Knight it's important for an Exorcist to be familiar in at least the basics of close and ranged combat in order to defend themselves and their comrades when their on missions. Now Suguro-kun and Rock-san will be training with me for ranged combat and working with firearms the rest of you will be working with Kirigakure-san in ranged combat as usual. After an hour you'll switch instructors so you get a taste of both fields." Yukio explained. "Ehh?! But Yukio why does Rock have to train with Suguro all of a sudden I mean she's a pro at close combat just like me." Rin asked not happy at the thought of Rock being alone with Ryuuji. "Because Rock-san is aspiring to achieve a meister in both Knight and Dragoon and you should know better than anyone how good she is with a gun." Yukio answered causing Rin to think back on all the times Rock almost blasted him to bits with her Rock Cannon. "Okay so why can't I train with you guys too?" Rin asked.

"Because it'd probably take you about fifty years to figure out how a basic pistol even works and we don't have time for that." Yukio said causing Rin to glare at him before he let out a sigh in defeat. "Good. Now if you two would come over this way please." Yukio asked as he led Rock and Ryuuji away. "Okay kids! Ya know the drill everybody pick up a wooden sword and get ready to spar. Moriyama yer partners with Kamiki, Miwa yer with Okumura, Shima'll be paired up with Takara. Everyone except Rin and Shiemi groaned loudly as Shura announced the pairings. "Aw man when am I ever gonna get paired up with a girl. I wouldn't mind at all if Izumo-chan or Moriyama-chan were rough with me." Shima said, "Hey you'd better not start crying before I even touch you got it." Izumo said to Shiemi who nodded quickly. "Don't worry buddy I'll go easy on ya." Rin said patting Koneko on the back. "But Okumura-kun, the last time you said that I had bruises all over me that didn't fade for a whole fortnight." Koneko said in a depressed tone. "Don't worry this time I'll go _super _easy on ya." Rin said smiling. "Somehow that only makes me feel worse." Koneko said.

"Okay you two we're going to start with some basic target practice so Suguro-kun just pick any kind of firearm you feel is right for you and just come back over to us when you've made your choice." Yukio said pointed over to a stand with a large variety of guns lined up neatly. "Um okay but how comes Rock-san doesn't get a gun?" Ryuuji asked pointing at the girl. "Hehe. Don't worry about that Ryuuji-kun you'll see soon enough." Ron said. Ryuuji just shrugged before making his way over to the gun stand. _I guess Ron'll just turn into a gun or something. _Ryuuji thought while skimming through the various options to choose from. When he walked back with an AK-47 he was a little surprised to see Ron still in his snake form. "Uh hey Ron. Aren't ya gonna turn into a gun already? I think we're gonna start soon." Ryuuji asked. "Oh no Ryuuji-kun I won't be participating in this little exercise. Rock-chan doesn't need me for that. Show him Rock-chan." Ron said turning his head in the girl's direction who nodded before raising her right arm and summoning her Rock Cannon.

"Woah. That's…a big gun ya got there." Ryuuji said. "Okay now that you've both gotten your weapons we'll see how sharp your aim is. For no try and hit as many of those moving targets as you can. Feel free to switch weapons if you wish but keep in mind that the targets will be shooting at you as well so make sure to conserve as much ammunition as possible." Yukio explained pointing to a bunch of balloons modelled after hob goblin heads. While Ryuuji was listening intently to his teachers explanation Rock had a disinterested expression and only seemed to be looking at her potential targets.

"Okay now if you could step back a little Ron." Yukio asked, "Hai, do your best Rock-chan you too Ryuuji-kun." Ron said waving his tail as he slithered through the air before hovering right next to Yukio. "Hey are you gonna be okay with just that Cannon, I mean it looks like it's definitely got some bite to it but if the targets change don't ya think you'd be better off with a weapon that has some rapid fire capabilities or something." Ryuuji suggested readying his weapon. "Thank you for the advice, I think you may be right this weapon is good when facing large enemies and one on one fights but in this case it could end up becoming a hindrance…in that case." Rock's Cannon suddenly transformed into a tree barrelled gatling gun.

"Rock Cannon – Rapid Fire Mode." Rock said as if she were a machine.

Ryuuji just stared at the transformed weapon in awe but he had no time to be impressed as a loud buzzer sounded off to start the exercise. The drill was less than child's play for Rock as she shot down every target and avoided every shot perfectly without even blinking. However to her surprise Ryuuji also shot almost all of his targets and wasn't hit once he was also able to switch to the appropriate weapon in good time as the targets changed movements or size.

Rock obviously had a more efficient method of switching weapons as she was able to transform her weapon almost instantaneously. When the targets where small she changed her barrel gun to a large sniper gun.

"Rock Cannon – Sniper Mode." She said as she shot down every petite goblin with ease.

The targets movement suddenly became erratic and near impossible to predict. Ryuuji was clearly starting to struggle with this new development but Rock remained calm and once again modified her weapon.

The weapon was larger than her default cannon, the barrel was at least twice the size and it was separated into four slots and there were curved black blades around the four points of the barrel. Each of the slots fired a large blue projectile and each projectile acted like a seeker missile but they didn't disperse after destroying one target, they just kept ploughing through every enemy they could find. The projectiles dashed and ziz-zagged in all manner of patterns as if they had a mind of their own creating a small blue cloud of smoke with every impact until every single target had been completely eradicated.

"Rock Cannon – Tracer Mode." Rock said as she dispersed her weapon.

By know everyone else in the room had stopped what they were doing to watch the free fireworks show with mouths opened wide including the instructors.

"Holy shit!" Was all Rin was able to say. "Ahem! W-well brilliant work you two especially you Rock-san. Well I don't think there are enough targets left for the others to use so you can just go and join the others for the rest of the class." Yukio said shakily trying to sound calm even though he was just as dumbfounded as everyone else after seeing Rock's _overkill. _"That's my partner way to go Rock-chan!" Ron exclaimed as he floated over to Rock and flew around in circles above her. "Man Okumura wasn't kiddin' when he told us you were a serious fighter but _damn _I sure as hell didn't think ya'd be this strong." Ryuuji said after putting his gun away. "Thank you. You seem to be quite a strong human both physically and mentally which is quite a rare trait." Rock said before she started walking in a circle around Ryuuji looking up and down his body giving him a small poke occasionally. Rin gripped his wooden sword so much that it snapped. _That Bastard! _Rin thought as his teeth gritted in rage and a dark aura surrounded his body. _I think I'll just leave him alone for a bit._ Koneko thought as he sidestepped away from his friend.

"Uhh? R-rock-san what exactly are ya doin'?" Ryuuji asked as the girl finally stood in front of him. "I think that you're probably best suited to a heavy duty weapon like a bazooka." Rock declared while Ryuuji just looked at her with confusion. "An excellent observation Rock-san you might be on to something there." Yukio said as he walked up to the two. "What're you two on about?" Ryuuji asked. "Well you see Suguro-kun usually Exorcists with a rank of both Aria and Dragoon are given authorization to use special bazooka's that utilize Fata Verse Judgment Bullets. These bullets can seal demons even if their Fatal Verse is unknown though sometimes they may not work but even if that is the case they still cause substantial damage. Because of this not many Exorcist train with them due to it requiring a well-trained mind and body but now that I think about it Suguro-kun would be perfect for an Aria Bazooka I'll recommend him for training sessions immediately." Yukio said.

"R-really?! Thanks so much Sensei you too Rock-san." Ryuuji said patting the girl on the shoulder, before she had a chance to respond an arm suddenly went around the side of Ryyuji's neck to pull him face to face with Rin. "Suguro ol' buddy ya mind if I talk to ya for a minute?" Rin asked through his gritted toothed smile the dark aura still present. "Ehh? Sure." Ryuuji answered as Rin pulled them both far enough away so no-one would be able to hear them. "Ok man what the hell was that?!" Rin asked angrily confusing the monk even more. "Ehh? The hell're ya talkin' about?" Ryuuji asked. "Don't play dumb with me! I bet you loved every second you were alone with her and them you go around praisin' her and touchin' her! I know you're puttin' the moves on her." Rin said angrily. "Ugh. Man you are such an idiot I'm not interested in Rock. I was just thankin' her cuz thanks to her I'm gonna start training in advanced Dragoon classes. And what kinda guy do ya think I am! I don't go around flirting with the girl my friend likes geez I thought you'd have a higher opinion of me than that!" Ryuuji snapped.

Rin's dark aura suddenly vanished and his face flushed. "Wh-what're you talkin' about, I don't" "Of course you like her I mean I'm not a moron like you. Even a blind guy could see how in love with her you are." Ryuuji said in an aggravated tone. "H-hold up l-l-love?" Rin asked his voice going at least five octaves higher. "Yes Rin L-O-V-E." Ryuuji said with a sly smirk. "So when're ya plannin' in tellin' her how ya feel?" Ryuuji asked. "Are you kiddin' me…I can't. I mean the way she is now I doubt she'd even understand what I meant if I told her how I feel. You've seen how she is I'm tryin' to get closer to her but maybe there's no point. Maybe she'll never be able to understand how I feel." Rin said sadly while Ryuuji proceeded to give him a hard smack on the head. "OWWW! THE HELL ROOSTER BOY! IF THIS IS YER WAY OF TRYIN' TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER YOU REALLY SUCK AT IT." Rin yelled as he rubbed his sore head.

"You are such a freakin' moron. Come on the Okumura I know's a stubborn jackass that doesn't back down from anything!" Ryuuji yelled grabbing Rin by his collar and hoisting him off the ground. "I mean what's with you man! Ya fell for her when she was even more emotionless than she is now right? So what're whinin' about?!" Ryuuji asked angrily. _Holy crap he's right. _Rin thought. "Thanks man you can put me down now." Rin said calmly and Suguro quickly complied. "Now I don't wanna hear anymore comlainin' got it?"Ryuuji asked "Got it!" Rin answered as they walked back over to the groups.

As everyone started to head home and Yukio and Shura stayed back to clear up Rock's mess Rin noticed that Rock started panting and her steps were somewhat slower. "Hey are you okay?" Rin asked. "Yes, I'm just a little drained. I guess using my powers so extensively took more energy than I'd thought it would. I keep forgetting how limited my life force is in this world." Rock said as she slowly sank to her knees. Rin just smiled before kneeling down with his back to her. "Climb on. Come on there's no way you can make all the way back home by yourself so just rely on me for a change." Rin said with a grin. To his surprise she didn't try to argue and wasted no time wrapping her arms around his neck and he grabbed her legs before starting their walk again. Even more surprising was Ron's silence during this he even seemed to be smirking.

On their way back they ran into Kuro and the two familiars engaged in a friendly conversation. Rin blushed when he felt Rock's small breasts rubbing up against his back. "Oi! Don't you go doing anything nasty to Rock-chan while she's weakened you perverted monkey!" Ron yelled when he noticed the redness in Rin cheeks. "Jesus Christ! And you called ME unoriginal! You keep spouting monkey this monkey that! Suguro's already called me that and so has Shura so ha!" Rin yelled back smirking. **Um Rin you do realize you just said that like it's something to be proud of right? **Kuro asked but Rin just remained silent. "See! You're an idiot like I said." Ron said between his snickers.

While the three demons where arguing Rock just kept focused on how warm and welcoming Rin's back felt. She then recalled his previous words. _So just rely on me for a change. _"I will." She whispered but it didn't go unheard by Rin who looked back at the now sleeping girl and smiled for the rest of the walk back home.

Meanwhile in Mephisto Office, the demon principal was tapping his finger on his desk while a green hamster sat beside him. "There coming Big Brother." The hamster said looking up at the man. "Indeed they are, well we don't want to be rude to our guest now. Let's get you looking a little more presentable Amaimon." Mephisto said before snapping his fingers transforming Amaimon back to his original form.

Suddenly five figures appeared in the room but the two demons didn't seemed startled at all. "Welcome dear brothers! How many years has it been since so many of us were gathered in the same place? Well shall we get to the introductions? Let's go from right to left if you please." Mephisto said.

"Yes Lord Samael. I am the eight king Astaroth, King of Rot." Astaroth said bending down on one knee to show his respect. Astaroth was no longer occupying the body of Reiji Shiratori, his new body was that of a muscular man with light skin and dark messy brown hair, he also had a pair of goat-like spiral horns on his head. For clothing he wore a simple brown tank top with baggy camouflage trousers and he had white trainers though they were covered with stains.

"I am the sixth king Egyn, King of Water. So nice to see you all again." Egyn said with a smile and a bow. Egyn took the form of a slender white skinned teenager with ocean blue eyes and very pale blue hair which grew down to his shoulder on the right side and a blue spade tattooed on his left cheek below his left eye. He wore a blue and black shirt that was vertically striped. Around the closed collar was a long, black necktie. Over Egyn's shirt was a black tail coat. He also wore plain black trousers and a pair of black shoes. He also wore bright blue gloves.

"I am the fifth king Azael, King of Spirits. It is an honour being in you prescence once again Lord Samael." Azael said. Out of all the figures he was probably the largest, he took the form of an extremely tall and massive man with tanned skin. He wore a large green coat and hat with a necklace comprised of small red skulls hanging around his neck. He also wore a light blindfold around his eyes which had two circles with tringles inside drawn from blood where his eyes would be.

"Fourth king Beezlebub, King of Insects." Beezlebub said in a low voice. He wore a sea-green jacket with a high upturned collar which reached down all the way to his knees. The jacket also had a hood that obstructed his face and he wore dark circular sunglasses concealing his appearance further tough his bushy brown dark hair could slightly be seen.

"Tch, I can't believe I've gotta do this crap. You know damn well who I am Samael, I'm the third king just behind you the one and only Iblis King of Fire." Iblis declared raising a fire coated fist. Iblis had a spiky mane of bright red hair his eyes were a turquoise green. He wore a black, leather jacket with a fur collar and a white V-neck underneath. He wore dark blue, denim jeans held up by a simple brown belt and had black trainers with a flame pattern design.

"Iblis you should be careful how you speak to Lord Samael, he is ranked above you for a reason." Azael said turning to face the red head. "Oh piss off Azael! I could say the same thing to you since I'm two ranks higher than you for a reason so shut yer fuckin' mouth!" Iblis barked glaring at the large man. "My oh my, you're just vulgar as ever aren't you Iblis." Mephisto said resting his head against his left hand. "But Azael does have a point you know…you really should learn some respect now am I going to have to educate you." Mephisto said darkly sending his brother a death glare which caused everyone in the room to flinch and back away in fear. "Tch, no Brother that won't be necessary." Iblis said quietly looking at the ground.

"Good. Now on to the matter at hand, I suppose you're all wondering why I summoned you all here tonight." Mephisto said, "Permission to speak my lord." Astaroth asked still bent on one knee, "You may." Mephisto answered. "Does our gathering have anything to do with testing the young prince?" Astaroth asked. "Correct. Our youngest brother has matured very nicely since his battle with Amaimon and Father but now I want to see just how far he's come and who better to test his powers than us." Mephisto said. "Speaking of testing his power…Amaimon!" Azael snapped. "Yes brother!" Amaimon answered standing up straight. "How could you allow yourself to be overwhelmed by a half born? It's a disgrace." Azael said bitterly as Amaimon looked away in shame and clenched his fist. "Now now Azael, there's no need to be so mean to Amaimon. Even though Rin is a half born he's the only one out of us all who's inherited father's blue flames and that powers deadly to all of us even _him._" Egyn reasoned.

"Anyway. I will be sending Rin Okumura on a mission tomorrow a long with a rather _unique_ young lady. Astaroth! Egyn! I want you two to fight them, Egyn you will test Rin Okumura and Astaroth you will engage the girl. Make sure to hold back as little as possible but do not to cause a big scene and under no circumstances are you permitted to kill either of them, understood?" Mephisto asked. "Yes my lord." Asaroth and Egyn said in unison. "Good now I hope all of you will be there to watch the festivities alongside me that will be all for now." Mephisto said standing up and walking towards the window and just like that the demons vanished leaving only Mephisto and Amaimon left.

"Are you sure Ototou will be alright against Egyn?" Amaimon asked. "Oh don't worry Egyn and Astaroth know their place as do the others but we may have to intervene when it's Iblis' turn to play." Mephisto said. "By that way why aren't you testing Yukio Okumura his demonic powers have awakened now too haven't they?" Amaimon asked tilting his head in confusion. "We don't need to waste our time with him, for one thing Yukio's demon energy is far weaker than Rin's he can't even conjure his flames at will and secondly I doubt that he'll ever come to accept his demonic half and that's the real problem." Mephisto explained. "By the way Big Brother I've always wondered this but why are you going to such lengths to make Rin stronger. I mean he's an interesting one sure but even so it's not like you to try so hard for someone else's sake." Amaimon said genuinely curious. "Now if I couldn't help my little brother reach his full potential then what kind of brother would I be." Mephisto said looking out the window grinning.

_And now let the games begin._

**And enter the antagonists yes that's right everyone I thought long and hard about it but I finally decided to make the eight demon kings the antagonists for this story just so everyone knows the argument scene with Rin and Ron was an idea from the great starbringer101 thanks man. Okay and for the readers sake I'll give you a mini profile on the demon Kings.**

**Astaroth's the bottom ranked so he's extremely loyal to the other kings and always addresses them as Lord. He follows his orders with absolute obedience.**

**Egyn is really friendly and is always smiling. He treats all his brothers with respect but behind his pretty face lies a sadistic psycho.**

**Azael takes the ranks of all of the kings very seriously however he frequently reprimands the kings ranked below him and he dislikes Iblis because of his disrespect towards Mephisto.**

**Beezlebub is the silent one who rarely has anything to say and only speaks when necessary.**

**Iblis is a rude arrogant hothead who hates Mephisto because despite being the second king he sides with the humans though he is interested in Rin because of his blue flames.**

**By the way I based the designs of the demon kings on characters from other anime can you guess who they are? Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter please R&R and I'll see ya next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here's chapter 6 where things start to heat up in more ways than one. **

**Let me give a big shout out to Yu, Ai, Light, Vanessa, Shinigami-chan, Amelia, DarkBlackStar13 and Amulet2579 for all of your reviews and support really appreciate it. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

"WHY ME?!" Rin shouted into the distance as his five companions just stared at his outburst. Mephisto had sent Rock and Rin on a mission to investigate the Matsuo apartment blocks one of the famous ghost towns of Japan located in the northern part of the country. The two Exwires were accompanied by their familiars and Mephisto had placed Middle Exorcist First Class Kaoru Tsubaki in charge of the operation since Exwires were not permitted to go out into the field by themselves.

**What's the matter Rin? **Kuro asked looking up at his partner, "How can you even ask that question Kuro?! It's like a thousand degrees and there's on and off showers all the God damn time!" Rin yelled. "Honestly monkey are you sure you've got a pair of balls cuz Rock-chan's not bothered and neither is Kuro-kun and he's got fur for God's sake!" Ron barked in frustration of Rin's constant whining. "Ron has a point you know. Being negative will only make the situation seem a lot worse." Tsubaki said. "Yeah whatever sideburns." Rin grumbled under his breath. "Oi snake face turn into an ice pop for me will ya." Rin ordered. "Even if I could I wouldn't give myself to you and I'd probably taste like leather or something anyway." Ron said. "At this point I think I'd eat anything as long as it was cold." Rin answered. _Pathetic. _Ron, Rock and Kuro thought simultaneously.

Rin was snapped out of his depression when he heard the familiar pop sound of the opening of a canned drink. He immediately stopped looking at the floor and saw their Exorcist Supervisor downing a can of Ramune energy drink. When Tsubaki turned back to see where the daggers he felt at the back of his head and saw everyone staring at him. Ron and Kuro had an "Are you serious?" look, Rock just gave a blank stare and Rin was full on glaring. "Sorry kids but I only brought the one can but you're all young so I'm sure you can tough it out." Tsubaki said before starting to walk again. **I'm a hundred and twenty one years old dammit! **Kuro meowed angrily, "And I'm three hundred and fifty!" Ron yelled joining in the familiar's protest.

The group had been walking all around the large deserted estate site and apart from the occasional coal tar or hob goblin hadn't seen any demons that could possibly cause the amount of destruction that was reported to the Order.

The rather uncomfortable silence was broken by the sound of a phone ringing. Rin and Rock exchanged glances wondering if it was either of theirs but it was actually Tsubaki's phone. "Yes hello this is Kaoru Tsubaki speaking…oh hello my kitty cat~…what right now? But I'm working honey…oh alright since you put it _that way_ I'll be over in a few." Tsubaki hung up making a few kissing noises before turning to face the Exwires, his serious face was betrayed by his perverted intentions. "Well kids I've received a request to go on a top secret mission from the Vatican you guys can handle it from here. Don't worry I'll have a replacement instructor to take over your supervision dispatched right away, don't go anywhere till' they arrive." Tsubaki ordered. Before any of them could say anything the man was already bolting in the direction they came from screaming "I'M ON MY WAY KITTY KAT!"

"I swear when I become the Paladin the first thing I'm gonna do is fire that Jackass." Rin growled clenching his fist in frustration. "Still ya gotta respect the guy's commitment I mean there's not many guys out there who blow off their work for their Mrs without a second thought, though I guess there's a difference between commitment and a booty call." Ron said resting on Rock's shoulders.

"Rin what's a booty call?" Rock asked causing Rin to blush. "W-well you see a booty call is…uh it's a…DAMMIT YA DAMN SNAKE! DON'T GO PUTTIN' THOSE KINDA THOUGHTS IN HER HEAD!" Rin yelled grabbing Ron and started strangling him. "I'm won't give into violence you damned Monkey." Ron chocked out. Kuro just laughed at the two while Rock just tilted her head in confusion still trying to figure out what a booty call was.

The three demon's faces suddenly turned serious and they looked on in the direction ahead of them. Kuro actually started hissing getting Rock's attention. "What's wrong everyone?" Rock asked before looking in the direction they were staring at but saw nothing. "Something's coming." Rin said as he slowly reached for Kurikara and took of its red dressing. Soon after that two figures appeared and were clearly walking towards the group. As they got closer Rin could see the one on the left was slim and the other rather bulky.

"Well this is certainly lucky, here I was thinking we'd have to deal with that Exorcist ourselves but it seems as though fate is on our side wouldn't you agree Astaroth?" The slim youth asked, "Yes Lord Egyn." Astaroth answered as the two stopped walking a few steps away from their targets. "OH! Is this our younger brother? He's adorable!" Egyn said with his eyes sparkling. "Who the hell is this weirdo?" Rin said earning an annoyed snort from Ron. "Oh come on Monkey! You must have learnt this in your classes. They're two of the eight demon kings of Gehenna, the one with the creepy stare is Lord Egyn King of Water and the big guy over there is Lord Astaroth King of Rot." Ron explained floating closer over to Rock.

"Astaroth? Hey I know you! You're the guy that possessed Shiratori!" Rin exclaimed pointing at Astaroth. "It's been a while my young prince. I'm so happy that you remember me." Astaroth said smirking. "What the hell do you guys want with us?" Rin asked placing his hand on Kurikara's hilt preparing to draw it if he needed. "Well you see we're not at liberty to give you all of the details but what we can tell you is that we're here to fight you both. Astaroth here will be entertaining that girl and I will be your opponent younger brother." Egyn said gleefully. "Well shall we get to it then?" Egyn said as Astaroth suddenly punched the ground at first nothing happened but then the spots where Rock and Kuro where standing on started to rot away and disappear and the both fell. "ROCK!" Rin yelled trying to reach her but she had already fallen with Ron following her. **It's okay Rin we're okay we just fell a couple feet. **Kuro said causing Rin to sigh with relief.

"Alright Astaroth you can go play with her now but remember elder brothers orders." Egyn said waving his index finger with a smile. "Yes my lord." Astaroth said before the ground under him rotted away as well. "Now then shall we dance younger brother?" Egyn asked. "Quit callin' me that!" Rin yelled. "But why? We have the same father and that makes you and I brothers." Egyn replied in some confusion. "Listen hear pal that bastard ain't my father I only have one father and his name's Shiro Fujimoto and as far as I'm concerned I've only got one brother and that's Yukio. There's no well in hell I'll ever see any of you guys as my brothers!" Rin yelled in anger. "You're….so cruel Rin." Egyn said tears streaming down his cheeks causing Rin to flinch slightly _The hell's with this creep? _Rin thought. "How can you be so cold to your own brother? You wound me. If that's the case then I suppose I'll guess I'll just have to prove myself as your older brother by showing you the difference in our powers." Egyn said.

"So yer sayin' ya wanna fight? If so then I'm game." Rin said grinning. "You should know that I'm stronger than Amaimon and that I won't be felled as easily as he was." Egyn said with a grin of his own. "Alright let's go!" Rin said about to draw Kurikara but before he could fully unsheathe the blade he found himself in a dome of water.

_What the hell?! How'd this happen! _Rin thought as he found he couldn't move. "How do you like my Water Lock? It really comes in handy because the water pressure is so strong that you're unable to move a muscle. Even with your enhanced strength you're as powerless as a baby. If you can't find a way out of there then you're not worthy to face me in battle. Don't worry you won't drown I mean you are a demon after all, well I guess there's nothing left to do but wait for Astaroth to finish playing with that girl." Egyn said.

_Rock. _Rin thought as he gritted his teeth in frustration.

_ROCK POV_

"Hey Rock-chan are you okay?" Ron asked with concern. "I'm fine Ron it wasn't that far of a fall." Rock said dusting herself off. "That's good to hear it'd be a shame if you broke so easily." Astaroth said as he walked closer to the two. "Ron." Rock said and Ron nodded in understanding before turning into his bracelet form. "I've heard of you King of Rot. You are the eighth demon king of Gehenna." Rock said as she summoned her Black Blade and ignited her eye flame before assuming an offensive stance. "And I have heard of you from Lord Samael…Black Rock Shooter." Astoroth answered as he prepared to attack.

"Before we start this I have a question for you if you don't mind." Rock said. "What is it?" Astaroth inquired. "You are meant to be the lowest rank out of all the eight kings I know I don't understand emotions all that well but from what I've observed so far I would think that you would hold some kind of resentment for the other kings for looking down on you. Yet you seem to have no problem following the other king's orders, why?" Rock asked. "You seemed to be severely misinformed, true I am indeed the bottom of the eight king's hierarchy but I take pride in the fact that I can serve my betters. It is my purpose to obey my Lords anyway I can and I can never resent the ones who give me a reason to exist. Without my brothers I am nothing." Astaroth explained.

"I see." Rock said before impaling Astaroth's arm with her sword in a spit second. Her speed amazed the both of them. "HAHAHAHA! Surprised, with me transferring my power to you, you can move faster and hit harder than you ever could before. Now kick his ass partner!" Ron said.

Astaroth grunted as he raised his fist and brought it down but Rock easily dodged it with her enhanced speed. Rock stared in disbelief when she noticed the spot where Astaroth had punched had rotted away to nothing.

"Woah there partner! Astaroth can cause anything he touches to rot away in a few seconds. You might be faster but even with my help he's still got you beat when it comes to physical strength. If he gets his hands on you while you're trying to slash him then that's it. Game over." Ron warned.

"Understood I'll stick to long ranged attacks from now on." Rock replied quietly.

"What's the matter? That air of confidence I sensed from you earlier is all but gone now. Don't tell me you're getting cold feet." Astaroth taunted shrugging his shoulders with a smirk.

Rock narrowed her eyes and dispelled her Black Blade.

"Rock Cannon – Rapid Fire Mode." She said as she summoned her large tri-barrelled gun and open fired immediately.

Astaroth threw his arms up in an X shape to shield himself. Most of Rock's bullets bounced off his skin the rest barely grazed him.

Rock clicked her tongue in annoyance and returned her Rock Cannon to normal and begun dashing in a circle around the demon, constantly releasing blue blasts. The light from her eye flame made blue trail of light as she ran.

Astaroth grunted with each impact as he struggled to regenerate his numerous wounds.

_Just as I suspected small projectiles have no effect on his strong hide but large blasts do if I can move a little closer and hit a vital spot then I can end this. _Rock thought as she enclosed her circle little by little noticing that her attacks where doing more damage the closer she got.

Astaroth suddenly let out a large bellowing roar and slammed both of his large fists down. The impact causing all of the ground around to be blown in all directions. Rock was sent flying into the air above and struggled to keep the flurry of rocks and sand out of her eyes.

However she noticed the demon king suddenly groan as he dropped onto one knee. Seeing her opening she launched herself off of a still air born slab of rubble.

She positioned her weapon in front of her as she shot towards her target preparing to fire.

As she began to pull the trigger her eyes widen when she noticed a wide feral grin under his horns and before she knew it she found herself suddenly frozen in the air and struggling to breathe as a long furry tail was wrapped tightly around her neck.

"A t-tail h-how did you?" Rock chocked out. "AHAHAHA! After spending so much time with the young prince were you really so blind as not to even think that his older brothers might have tails of their own. A tail is one of a demons two biggest weak spots so we normally keep ours hidden." Astaroth said standing up and turning to face his captive bringing her face to face with him.

"I did take a gamble though if you had notice my feint a second sooner you'd have easily dodged my trap and defeated for me, I suppose your killing intent clouded your judgment eh Otherself?" Astaroth said running his claw along Rock's cheek leaving a small cut which healed instantly.

"So the rumours are true. You people do heal faster than anything I've ever seen. With powers like that you might be an even more frightening monster than me." Astaroth said and Rock's eyes widened at his words.

"M-monster?" She said quietly.

"Say, I've just had a fascinating idea. My decay or you're healing abilities, let's see which is stronger." Astaroth said grimly as he gripped Rock's firing arm and started to rot it away. As she felt her flesh burning away Rock let out an ear piercing scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." She cried.

"BASTARD!" Ron said transforming into a blade and slashed Astaroth's right eye.

"GAHHHH! How dare you! You dare strike a king lowly mongrel!" Astaroth yelled placing his hand over his healing eye.

Before he could strike again something large and furry suddenly lunged at him and sent the demon flying with a swipe of its large paw.

**Rock, Ron! Glad I finally found you guys just stay behind me. **Kuro said in his nekomata form growling at Astaroth.

Instead of continuing his attack Astaroth just started laughing confusing everyone. "HAHAHAHA! How amusing I see it now. You have my thanks girl I've completed the assignment I was assigned so I'll be leaving now. You had better pray that we do not cross paths again." Astaroth said before leaping away.

"What the hell was that about?" Ron aksed, **I dunno. Did he get scared or something?" **Kuro said returning to his smaller form. "OH GOD! Are you okay Rock-chan?!" Ron said as he and Kuro looked at her with concern but she just nodded in response as she griped her arm which was still repairing the damage Astaroth inflicted.

Knowing that she wanted to be alone Ron decided to leave her be. "Hey Kuro-kun let's see if we can find some water and cloth or something to cover Rock-chan that bastard rotted away most of her clothes while he had a hold on her." Ron suggested looking at his feline friend. **Okay. **Kuro answered as the two familiars left.

"Monster huh?" Rock whispered to herself with a sad expression.

_RIN POV_

"Dammit let me outta here!" Rin yelled but inside of the dome of water his yell just sounded like a bunch of bubbles popping. "Calm down brother, there's no point in struggling though I have to admit you look even more adorable when you're mad." Egyn said with a wink causing Rin to shudder._ When I get out of here I swear I'm going to KILL THIS CREEP! _Rin thought. "Ah, would you just look at that magnificent blue sky brother it's simply breath taking. Blue's my favourite colour it's why I visit Assiah so much. The endless blue sky and ocean are amazing though nothing in Assiah can compare to Father's magnificent blue flames they are the epitome of beauty. It's such a shame I was so hoping I would get the chance to see your blue flames too." Egyn said sadly. _Like I give a fuck about your weird blue fetish. _Rin thought glaring daggers at his half-brother.

"Oh! Are you worried about your friend? Don't be we're under strict orders not to kill either of you though I do hope Astaroth's not too rough with her I so loved the blue of her eyes. He's never been good at handling things gently." Egyn said casually as if not noticing Rin's rage at his words before either could speak further there was a high pitched noise.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

_Th-that was. _Rin thought.

"Ara ara see what I told yo-." Egyn was interrupting when he was suddenly blown away by a cloud of steam.

(A/N: I suggest that you turn on Ao no Exorcist OST - 07 Symphonic Suite Devil Third Movement – Exorcist RIGHT NOW!)

"W-what." Egyn said bemused as the steam cleared revealing Rin in his demon form coated in blue flames, Kurikara drawn his eyes drowning in murderous intent and his body shaking in pure rage.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! This is what I wanted to see!" Egyn declared in glee.

"I'm…_gonna_…TEAR EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU SHITHEADS APART." Rin roared swinging his sword unleashing a blast of flames in Egyn's direction.

"Water wall!" Egyn said holding up his palm summoning a wall of water which evaporated upon colliding with Rin's attack. The subsequent steam blinded Egyn but he looked up when he heard an un Godly roar to find Rin descending from the air swinging his sword.

Egyn backed off and avoided Rin's attack.

"Water Slicer!" Egyn said waving his hand creating a wave of multiple blades that resembled scythe like projectiles.

Rin rabidly swung his sword destroying every last attack even the ones that wouldn't have hit him.

He then directed his death glare to the ecstatic water king and continued his charge, growling as he readied his sword and his flames raged alongside him.

"Water Nebula!" Egyn said thrusting his fist in the direction of his berserker like adversary. This time he shot two columns of water which rotated around each other like a helix.

This attack hit Rin right in the chest pushing him back a good ten feet but the half demon didn't so much as blink as the water helix continued to plough into his torso.

"It's pointless! The pressure I'm using now could blow a tank to pieces you have no hopes of fighting this current. Just drown in despair and allow yourself to be swept away!" Egyn said

He was then made to eat his words when Rin started walking against the beam of water constantly growling with every step.

As Rin's small steps became a full on sprint. Egyn began to become a little panicked and shot two more pillars of water from his free hand.

The added pressure didn't even slow the beast down as he took another swing at Egyn who jumped into the air to avoid the attack.

"JUST DIE ALREADY YOU BASTARD!" Rin yelled jumping up into the air commencing an aerial battle.

Rin continued to swing one rage filled strike after another but Egyn covered both his hands in shields made from water and blocked every one.

Tired of the repetition Rin raised his free hand and created a large orb comprised of blue flames which quickly expanded and then exploded as sending Egyn flying through three buildings which crumbled to pieces as sapphire cinders swirled around the sky. Rin then fired flames from both his feet to propel him towards Egyn.

The King of Water was getting back on feet after he had landed in the dirt after flying through his probably tenth wall. "Ugh this tail-coat was made from the finest silk in Britain now I'll have to go through the trouble of finding a replacement." Egyn complained.

"DON'T YOU DARE TAKE YOUR EYES OFF ME YOU FUCKER!" Rin yelled as he did something that left Egyn speechless. He roared spewing a torrent of blue flames from his mouth as large as a truck.

Egyn cast his Water Lock on himself for protection but still felt the attack as everything around him was burned to a crisp leaving only a few piles of blue embers amongst the charred landscape.

By now both demons were panting heavily from overusing their powers. Egyn rested both hands on his knees and Rin leant on his sword for support.

"I'm not…I'M NOT DONE YET!" Rin yelled firing a large beam of flames from his left palm which exploded upon making contact with its target.

When the smoked cleared Rin grinned in triumph when he saw that Egyn's left arm and most of the left side of his chest had been completely blown away causing the water demon to cry out in pain.

"NNNAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH…Just kidding." Egyn said with a smirk as his whole body suddenly melted into a puddle of water. Streams of water slowly rose from the puddle and melded into one and reformed back into Egyn.

"Wha-." Rin said utterly shocked.

"Surprised? Well I don't see why I mean I am the King of Water after all. You see whenever I find myself in a pinch I can turn my whole body into water and regenerate all of my injuries even a missing limb. Don't feel bad though you're the first person who's ever managed to destroy so much of me. To be honest I actually thought I was gonna die for real but luckily for me your flames aren't quite strong enough to kill me _yet._" Egyn said with a smirk.

"God Fucking Dammit!" Rin cursed slamming his fist in frustration.

Suddenly Astaroth appeared next to his brother. "Why hello there Astaroth are you done with your little errand?" Egyn asked. "Yes my Lord. I believe Lord Samael will be very pleased with what I have discovered." Astaroth said. "Very good shall we take our leave then?" Egyn said and Astaroth nodded.

"Hold it! What you'd do to Rock?!" Rin asked standing back up. "Fear not my young prince the girl is still alive but she is wounded you should go to her." Astaroth said and Rin sighed heavily in relief. "Ara ara aren't you the kind one today." Egyn said as the two demons disappeared.

"Gotta…get…to…Rock." Rin said weakly walking in the direction of his partner.

_ROCK POV_

Rock's wound had finally healed but she still didn't feel any better. "Am I really a monster?" Rock asked out loud but she felt her heart jump when she hear a familiar voice calling her name.

"Rock thank God you're okay." Rin said running towards her but she could see how tired Rin was when he suddenly lost his balance and began to tumble. "Rin!" She cried as she dashed over to catch him. It appeared that she was more tired than she thought because as soon as she caught him her own legs gave way resulting in them both falling with Rin on top of her.

(A/N: Okay now play BRS Theme 3 from the BRS OVA )

Rin looked at the girl beneath him completely oblivious to her lack of clothing as he found himself lost in those sky blue circular patterned eyes he had come to adore, "Beautiful." He whispered softly and for the first time in her life Rock felt heat in her cheeks as she blushed. _W-why is m-my chest pounding so much? Am I still injured? _Rock thought trying to figure out what has happening to her.

Rin's gaze shifted to the girl's lips then back to her eyes and he started slowly closing the gap between them his eyes now closed. Rock found herself closing her eyes as well when she felt the boy's messy blue bangs rest on her forehead and his cool breath glide along her cheeks. Their lips a hair's breadth away from meeting…

"YOU PERVERTED MONKEY!" Ron yelled angrily wrapping himself around Rin's neck and pulling him off of Rock. **Rin! I can't believe you tried to take advantage of Rock when she's barely dressed! **Kuro meowed loudly. "G-guys I can explain it was an accident and whadyya mean bareley dress-." Rin stopped talking when he saw that the only thing left of Rock's school uniform was the left sleeve of the jumper and the upper part of the shirt which _barely _concealed her bra half of her skirt was also gone giving the boy a decent view of half of her black panties.

The sight gave Rin a nose bleed, "CLOSE YOU EYES!" Ron and Kuro said in unison with Kuro scratching Rin's face and Ron tightened his hold on the boy's throat while he weakly tried to defend himself as he struggled to stay conscious from lack of oxygen.

_That's strange I feel…disappointment for some reason. _Rock thought in confusion as he watched her three friends get into yet another fight.

_MEANWHILE_

"Ah you two have returned so how did it go." Mephisto asked cheerfully to his bowing brothers. "Splendidly brother. He's maturing nicely I actually had to get serious at the end of our game." Egyn reported gleefully. "Well that's good to hear now as for you Astaroth." Mephisto said calmly before snapping his fingers and summoning three spears from the sky which impaled Astaroth through the stomach shocking Egyn and Amaimon. "How could you treat my little bird in such a distasteful manner?" Mephisto asked calmly. "M-my apologies Lord Samael…but I believe I have new that will…please you." Astaroth said pausing occasionally to cough up blood.

"Oh? Do tell." Mephisto said snapping his fingers causing the spears to vanish and Astaroth to pant heavily. "Well…you see my Lord the young prince was able to break free of Lord Egyn's Water Lock once he heard the pain filed screams of that girl meaning that she is his weakness and if we use the girl then we can unlock his true power." Astaroth. "I see very well oh and Egyn clean up this mess before you go." Mephisto ordered.

_Not bad little brother but I wonder how you'll fair in the games next stage._ Mephisto thought with a dark chuckle.

**Okay guys there's chapter 6 I hope you enjoyed it by the way the idea of Rock being Rin's weakness goes to DarkBalckStar13 so lets give that guy a round of applause.**

**I know my fight scenes weren't as good as my last one but please tell me what you thought of it. Also what you guys think about the new move I gave Rin I thought it'd be badass if he had a flame roar like Natsu and yes I based Egyn's fighting style on Juvia whaddya want me to do Juvia's one of the best water anime fighters out there.**

**Please don't kill me for my troll I PROMISE they'll hook up soon so just keep reading to see it happen. Please read and review they are VERY helpful to me. See ya.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo everybody here's chapter 7 hope you enjoy it. Let me give another shout out to Yu, Ai, Light, Vane, Homuhomuchan, DarkBlackStar13 and Cristos.**

**To Homuhomuchan: Thanks a lot for the kind words glad to know you're enjoying my stories I'll continue the other one after I've done some more work on this one.**

**To DarkBlackStar13: Don't worry they'll kiss soon I promise just be a little patient kay.**

**To Cristos: Sorry but I don't have any intentions of putting Mato in this story though my third story will feature Rin, Rock AND Mato so you can look forward to that.**

After the fight with Egyn and Astaroth the Exorcist that was sent to replace Mr. Tsubaki was definitely not expecting most of the buildings to be reduced to a pile of ashes and rubble. Luckily the area was abandoned so there was no need for a cover up story to be produced. Even though there were no casualties the Vatican was far from calm. The fact that two extremely dangerous demons had appeared in the same place caused a massive uproar within the Order as they tried to figure out the demons' objective. Even though the Order was aware that Mephisto Pheles was a demon not a soul was aware that he was in fact Samael, King of Time and Space, the third strongest demon in existence. Because of this Mephisto could issue his orders to the other kings without having to worry about being placed under suspicion. After all who would ever believe that Satan's second son would ever be a part of the Order?

As for Rin and Rock they had been given the next two days off in order to recover after their recent death trial.

Rin was currently laying on his bed staring at the ceiling thinking back on the other day. _Why am I so weak? _He thought to himself remembering how Egyn regenerated from his attacks so easily. He gritted his teeth in annoyance at the mere memory of his energetic half-brother. As he continued to reminisce he couldn't help but think about when he found himself on top of Rock and that he also tried to kiss her, his face going brick red at the thought.

**Dammit Rin stop thinking pervy thoughts about Rock! **Kuro meowed angrily jumping up on the bed. "I-I was not thinking pervy thoughts about her!" Rin barked back. **"Come on you've been lying there for like two hours and that's the fifth time I've caught you blushing. Who else would you be thinking about that'd make you blush? **Kuro asked. Rin remained silent trying to think of an excuse. "Okay fine! I was thinking about her ya happy now?! I mean how can I not think about her after what happened." Rin said whispering the last part. **You'd better not be thinking of taking advantage of her again or else I'll scratch your eyes out again. **Kuro warned.

"Trust me I don't want that to happen again. I swear I couldn't see for a good thirty minutes before my eyes healed. And FYI I wasn't trying to take advantage of her. The truth is I was pretty much running on empty after my fight with that water freak. The only thing that kept me from collapsing was my concern for Rock's safety so when I saw she was okay I just blacked out for a sec. Then I find her under me and it's like I forgot about everything else, all I could think about was how beautiful she looked at that moment my instincts took over _**and**_ well you know the rest." Rin explained sincerely sitting up on the edge of his bed staring at the floor. **Wow I had no idea you felt so strongly about her. I just figured you were being a no good pervert who wanted to get some. **Kuro said.

"Gee nice to know you have such a high opinion of me buddy. And since when did you care so much about Rock? It wasn't too long ago when you nearly crushed me death shouting _You're the best Rin~_." Rin said raising the pitch of his voice during his imitation. **W-well you are the best but Rock's the best too. **Kuro said. "Yeah I think the whole point of there being the "best" is that you're the only best." Rin retorted. **Oh shut up I can have two bests if I want. The truth whenever I'm around you or Rock I get the same warm fuzzy feeling I had whenever I was with Shiro. **Kuro confessed his words making Rin smile and give his friend a soft pet on the head. **Speaking of Rock where is she? I haven't seen her since breakfast. **Kuro asked, "She's over at Shiemi's place, I thought it'd be good for her to hang out with someone without me there for once, have to admit it's pretty nice not having that damn no eyes snake hanging around here for a change. Anyway I think I need some time to think about what happened the other day anyway." Rin said with a sigh.

"Hey now that I think about it Yukio went with Shura somewhere and Rock said she wouldn't be back till six….I've got it!" Rin exclaimed standing up startling Kuro. Rin then got out his phone and called his friend Ryuuji Suguro.

"Hey Suguro its Rin."

"Okumura? What're ya callin' me for? I thought you and Rock got hurt on a mission and were restin' up for a few days."

"Come on man you know I'm a fast healer anyway I wanted to ask you a favour."

"Well go ahead shoot."

"Do you think that maybe you could come round to my dorm after cram schools over there's something I need your advice on."

"Okay I'll head over there with the guys now."

"Now? But regular classes just ended for the day right? Shouldn't you head over to the cram school?"

"Okumura-sensei never showed up so it's cancelled for the day. Is it a problem if we come over now we wouldn't wanna _interrupt anything _between you and Rock when you two're alone?"

"SHE'S NOT EVEN HERE RIGHT NOW! That's why I need you to come over NOW!"

"Hai, hai calm down man I was jus' messin' with ya. We'll be over there in a few minutes sound good?"

"Yeah I'll see you guys then." Rin said hanging up the phone. "Jerk what's he mean _interrupt._" Rin said with a huff even though his face was still bright red from Ryuuji's comment.

Ryuuji, Shima and Konekomaru arrived at Rin's dorm about ten minutes after their call. They were all currently hanging out in the cafeteria and Rin had just come in bringing some snack for them to enjoy. "So Okumura what did ya want my advice on?" Ryuuji asked, "Yeah I'm kinda curious too I think this is the first time you've asked Bon for advice on anything before." Koneko said. "Well ya see….." Rin then proceeded to explain everything that happened on the mission the other day.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" The Kyoto trio yelled in unison. "God will you guys keep it down! I ain't deaf ya know!" Rin said. "Wait so let me get this straight you survived a fight with two strong demons then you pounce on Rock-san and tried to kiss her while she's barely dressed…..sounds like some kinda opening to a steamy love scene in a movie or something." Shima said with a perverse grin causing Rin to blush and Ryuuji and Koneko to groan. "I-I didn't pounce on her! I just fell on her by accident!" Rin said. "Okay so _fell _on her and then you tried to kiss her while she's barley dressed." Shima said, Rin remained silent for a few minutes before nodding in response too embarrassed to say anything.

"Dude…..not cool." Ryuuji said with Koneko nodding in agreement. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Rin asked. "Ya don't just try and kiss a girl when she's exhausted from a fight and practically naked." Ryuuji said. "Says you even though you've never gone out with a girl let alone kiss her." Shima said with a snicker causing Ryuuji to glare at the pinkette though it didn't seem as menacing when his cheeks were burning. "Shut up! Ya don't need to have kissed a girl to know not to kiss one when you're in that situation!" Ryuuji yelled though Shima didn't seemed to pay him any mind.

"I know I could've handled that situation better….but when I looked into her eyes…..it's like there was nothing else around me except her and she just looked so beautiful and I just….." Rin said pausing when he thought back on the way Rock's eyes seemed to sparkle like sapphires that day.

"Okay I think I get picture and you said that she didn't try to push you away or anything?" Ryuuji asked and Rin shook his head no. "Well maybe that means she likes you too." Koneko suggested. "I doubt it she probably doesn't even know what a kiss is let alone what it means." Rin answered in a depressed tone. "You've got a point but still I think that maybe you should at least try and explain how you feel about her." Shima said. "Yeah I mean it can't hurt to let her know how much she means to you." Koneko said with a smile. "They're right ya know and even if she doesn't get it the first time ya just gotta keep at it till the message sinks in I mean persistence has always been one of the few things you're actually good at, and we'll be there to give ya a hand if you need it." Ryuuji said getting up and giving Rin a pat on the back.

"You guys...You're right okay I'll give it a shot though I think I'll wait a little while longer so I can figure out how to tell her. I mean if I freeze up then she'll just reject me even if she doesn't get what I'm saying." Rin said as his friends laughed. Having their support really boosted Rin's resolve to confess to Rock.

_ROCK POV_

Rock was facing a similar situation with Shiemi, she had just finished explaining what had happened on the mission. Unfortunately Shiemi had been pouring them a cup of green tea when she mentioned the almost kiss she had with Rin causing the girl to spill the tea and just stare at Rock not even noticing she had gotten tea all over herself. Meanwhile Ron just face palmed well face tailed you get the idea.

"W-wait s-so you mean that R-rin tried t-to k-k-k-k-k-i-i-i-s-s-s-s-s-." "YES KISS HER!" Ron yelled annoyed by the blonde's nervousness. "I was actually hoping to ask you Shiemi but what exactly is a kiss?" Rock asked in her usual calm voice. "W-well you see a kiss is when two people make lip contact with each other. It's kind of like a sign of affection and that you care about that person a lot." Shiemi explained calming down a little. "You mean like a sign of friendship?" Rock asked tilting her head slightly.

"N-no Rock-san you only kiss someone on the lips when you like then a whole lot more than a friend. Normally you only do it when you're you know…..in love." Shiemi said with a slight blush. "Love." Rock repeated the word to herself causing her to think about her human counterpart Mato Kuroi and the lengths she and the rest of her kind went and continue to go to protect them. This allowed her to understand what Shiemi was saying a little better but the very thought of Rin caring for her that much caused her heartbeat to accelerate and heat to come to her cheeks for the second time. After hearing this she looked back on her intimate moment with the half demon in a different way and the memory of how close they were caused her to become short of breath.

"Rock-san are you alright?" Shiemi asked with concern bringing Rock back to her senses. "Huh I'm sorry what?" Rock said. "You've been quiet for a few minutes now then your cheeks went red and your breathing became heavy do you have a fever or something?" Shiemi asked. "N-no I'm fine thank you." Rock said quickly. _Holy crap she actually stuttered! _Ron thought in utter shock but he calmed down quite quickly. _Guess she really is in love with that monkey even if she doesn't know it yet. _He thought with a smile. "Have you been in love Shiemi?" Rock asked. "Yep only with one guy though and I still am." Shiemi said softly. "Have you kissed him?" Rock asked causing the other girl to become flustered once again. "WH-WHAT?! No no no no I could never do that!" Shiemi spluttered waving her hands around to illustrate her point.

"But I thought you said that people do that when they're in love." Rock stated calmly. "Well yes but both people have to love each other otherwise the kiss won't mean anything! Anyway if Rin tried to kiss you then he must think of you as more than a friend so do you love him?" Shiemi asked. _Do I? _Rock asked herself, she was an Otherself a being with no heart nor emotions, her only purpose in life was to fight for her human counterpart and yet whenever she was with Rin she forgot all of that as if her previous life that only consisted of fighting never existed. As if rather than battling endlessly her purpose was to be by this boy's side. "I don't know." Rock answered truthfully.

"Well in any case I'm sure you and Rin will be able to find the answer you're both looking for together." Shiemi said taking Rock's hands into her own and smiling warmly. Rock nodded and hummed lightly in response while Ron stared fondly at the sight. _You better not screw this up Monkey. _Ron thought.

_YUKIO AND SHURA POV_

Yukio was currently leaning on a pillar in the headquarters of the Japan branch of the Knights of the True Cross. He seemed to be deep in thought but snapped out of it when he noticed Shura approaching him. "Well anything?" Yukio asked but Shura shrugged while shaking her head no. "Nothin' I've worked my ass off tryin' to find those demons but there's not even a trace of them even being there except for all the mountains of rubble they left." Shura said. "Two of the Eight Kings appearing in the same place this is simply unheard of." Yukio said. "Well that's what everyone thought about Satan being able to cross over to Assiah but that still happened, it was pretty dumb of us to think that something like this was still impossible after that happened." Shura said.

"I suppose you're right at least their objective is pretty clear." Yukio said. "Rin." Shura answered. "Yes it's clear they're trying to stimulate Nii-san's power somehow but what could Satan possibly have to gain by making him stronger?" Yukio said. "Who says it's Satan's plan maybe the Eight Kings have got plans of their own." Shura said. "That is a possibility but even if they have their own agenda that still doesn't explain why they're intentionally making Nii-san stronger, I just can't see how it benefits them by strengthening their enemy." Yukio said. "Well I agree with you on that one chicken." Shura said.

"I'm going to stick close to Nii-san for a few days to see if they try anything. Hopefully I can get some answers if I'm lucky enough to come into contact with them." Yukio said. "Alright I'll make sure a squad of First Class Exorcists is constantly on standby and near your position in case you need any back up." Shura said. "Thank you." Yukio said before using a key to get back to the academy.

_THE NEXT DAY_

Rin and Rock were know back at school and they along with the rest of the cram school students were spending their lesson eliminating a coal tar infestation in the school's sport hall which was at least three times bigger than a regular sports hall but was regular sized for True Cross Academy standards and because yesterday's class was cancelled there were even more coal tars to deal with.

Yukio, Rin and Rock were cleaning one part of the hall, the Kyoto trio were working on the mid-section and Izumo, Takara and Shiemi were working on the rear end. "I swear do I have _Please give me a useless time consuming task _tattooed on my forehead or something?" Rin thought out loud. "There's no use in complaining about it Nii-san this needs to be done otherwise the regular students will be in danger and I don't think your forehead is quite large enough to fit that entire message on it." Yukio deadpanned. "Shut it you four-eyed mole face!" Rin grumbled while Rock silently continued with her work. She hadn't spoken a word to Rin since she got back from Shiemi's unsure of what to say as she was finding it rather difficult to sort out her feelings. Rin had also been noticeably less talkative with the girl though he knew full well how he felt but he was struggling to come up with a way to tell her in a way that she would understand.

Shiemi and Koneko couldn't help but send the pair sympathetic glances every once in a while they both felt bad for their friends and the situation they were in. Even Shima would turn his head to check on the two whenever he wasn't flirting with Izumo. Ryuuji surprisingly had other things on his mind in fact he seemed to have been rather nervous and jumpy throughout the day which didn't go unnoticed by Shima and Koneko. "Ano Bon, are you feeling alright?" Koneko asked with concern. "YEAH! I mean uh ahem yeah I'm fine Koneko just got a lot of things on my mind is all." Bon said with a nervous smile and Koneko could even see some sweat visible on his friend's brow, even though this was very unlike Ryuuji Koneko decided to leave it in case it was anything personal.

"Dammit! These little shits just won't stay still." Rin grumbled as he tried to catch a patch of coal tars with his net. "Hey Yukio wouldn't it be easier if I just burned them away with my flames?" Rin suggested. "In case you haven't noticed Nii-san we're in the middle of the school sports hall so I doubt that using your powers is a good idea. We just re opened the school and I don't want it to close again so soon just because you had a lack of patience besides you'd be paying for all the damages and I doubt you've got the cash the cover a hall this big being burned to ground." Yukio said while straitening his glasses his statement causing Rin to glare and Ron to laugh.

"U-um Rin." Rock said quietly but Rin immediately turned to face the girl. "Y-yeah Rock." Rin answered. "You see there's something I need to talk to you abou-." Before the girl could finish her sentence several loud thuds echoed in the hall. Yukio, Rin and Rock all turned to find that all of their friends were unconscious and lying on the floor. "SHIEMI! GUYS!" Rin cried out as he and Rock ran over to the Kyoto trio while Yukio sped over to Shiemi, Izumo and Takara. "Oi Suguro, Bon come on snap outta it!" Rin yelled shaking his friend a few times while Rock and Ron tried waking Shima and Koneko but with no success.

"They all appear to have been knocked out by something it looks like just shaking them won't be enough to wake them up." Rock said. "Not enough eh?" Rin said as an evil grin spread across his face. "WAKE. UP. SU-GU-RO!" Rin yelled giving the boy a series of hard slaps across both cheeks with every syllable he pronounced. "Dammit Monkey! Now ain't the time to be taking cheap shots at Ryuuji-kun!" Ron yelled and Rock nodded in agreement. "Okay party poopers I was just having some fun." Rin said puffing his cheeks. Rock dragged Koneko and Shima over to Yukio while Rin carried Ryuuji on his shoulders.

They leaned all of their friends so they were sitting up on their backs leaning on the rear wall of the sports hall. "What the hell is going on anyway?" Rin asked turning to face his brother, "I'm not sure luckily they're all still breathing but still could it be they were drugged somehow?" Yukio said trying to think of an explanation. "Drugged! You mean like poison or something what're we gonna do! I know I've seen this in tons of movies we gotta find the antidote fast or their done for! Oh but wait maybe they were hypnotized and now we've gotta track down the hypnosis or maybe-." Rin continued his little rant while Rock and Yukio both let out exasperated sighs. _I can't believe that I might have feelings for this idiot. _Rock thought.

"I can assure you that none of your suggestions are correct." Said a deep unfamiliar voice startling the group. The turned to find the voice belonged to a very large man dressed in a green coat and hat wearing a blindfold with odd patterns where his eyes would be. "Who the hell are you?" Rin asked. "I am Azael." Azael replied. _Azael! How did he get into the Academy and why didn't Rin or Ron sense him coming and where the hell's that back up Shura prepared?! _Yukio thought trying to make sense of the situation. "To answer your question I did the same thing to your back up as I did to those humans over there." Azael said pointing to the unconscious cram schoolers. "H-how did you know what I was thinking and what exactly did you do to everyone?" Yukio asked.

"I am the King of Spirits and Air meaning I have the ability to see the souls of other living beings and read the air surrounding them therefore I can tell what you are thinking by looking at your soul and I can sense your mental state by feeling the airspace around you. I cast a spell which put the souls of any humans in the area into a deep sleep but you don't have to worry they are not in any danger as I have been ordered not to harm any humans." Azael explained.

"Tch so you're the same as goat face and that water bastard so what you here to fight me too, where's your partner bring him out so I can kick both your sorry assess!" Rin yelled drawing Kurikara and bursting into flames. "I do not need a partner. It is not my place to ask the kings ranked above me for assistance and it would be pointless if I asked those below me for their aid when I am clearly stronger than they are." Azael said.

"Heh cocky little bastard ain't ya? Rock, Yukio I'm gonna take this guy out cover me!" Rin said before charging towards Azael despite Yukio's protests.

Rin swung his sword but his attack seemed to hit an invisible wall of some kind.

"What the hell?!" Rin said as he swung a couple more times but kept hitting something.

"If you insist on getting serious then I suppose I shall as well." Azael said as he raised his palm in front of Rin.

(A/N: For this fight music I recommend Battle of BRS from BRS OVA)

"Soul Force!" Azael said as a bright yellow flash came from his palm and shot out at Rin forcing him backwards.

"Rin!" Rock said as she intercepted him before he smashed into the wall.

"Thanks Rock!" Rin said with his trademark grin and Rock nodded in response before Ron transformed into his bracelet form and Rock summoned her Black Blade.

"Rin let's attack him from two directions at the same side that way we can see if his defence is multi-directional or not." Rock explained and Rin nodded.

Rock used her speed to get behind Azael while Rin charged him from the front again.

Azael clasped his hands together as if he were praying and yelled.

"Phantom Force!" Suddenly a transparent ring covered with small arms and mouths with teeth appeared around the demon.

The two swordsmen were moving too fast to stop but luckily for them Yukio started to shoot at the ghostly ring causing it to disperse.

"What?!" Azael asked too shocked to notice the two blades that had just slashed him from the front and back as he grunted in pain.

He suddenly evaporated and appeared behind Rock and shot her with another Soul Force sending her straight into Rin.

_What was that? How did a mere half-born destroy my Phantom Force so easily actually now that I think about it my Soul Force should be doing more damage than this well whatever this is I need to keep fighting, I can't disappoint Lord Samael. _Azael thought before creating a force field to block a barrage of bullets fired by Yukio.

"Rin let's pressure him with some long ranged attacks until he lowers that barrier." Rock said summoning her Rock Cannon.

"You got it." Rin said with a grin.

"Satan Slash!" Rin yelled swinging his sword and firing a crescent projectile made from his flames.

Rock started to fire blast after blast at Azael and Yukio continued to fire bullets at the demon pausing occasionally to reload.

"Enough of this." Azael said extending one of his hands in front of him, its palm open.

"Zetsu." Azael said and suddenly several small purple explosions appeared on the trios bodies, they each yelled in pain as they were sent flying into a wall.

"Yu-kio, R-rock are you guys okay?" Rin said as he hoisted himself off the ground using his sword as a support.

"Y-yeah more or less." Yukio said standing up holding his right rib cage.

Rock however just remained on her knees glaring at Azael before getting up on her feet.

"What did you do?" Rock asked angrily.

"Simple I simply compressed and detonated the small airspaces around you each having the force of a small bomb but clearly they did more damaged than you expected them too. Do you see how hopeless your situation is now just submit." Azael ordered but seemed rather surprised when none of them even flinched or batted an eyelid.

"Hmph you are persistent for a pair of lowly half-borns and an anomaly." Azael spat with a smug smirk. _I suppose I was concerned for nothing. _He thought.

"Don't look down on me you blind folded bastard! You one to talking looking down on me when you hide your face behind a blindfold all the damn time!" Rin yelled.

"You wish to see my eyes? Very well Lord Samael shouldn't be too upset as long as you're still alive." Azael said removing his blindfold revealing his eyes to be a light crimson colour however his eyes had no pupils and the iris had a white X running through them giving his eyes the appearance of a red circle divided into quarters.

As soon as Azael removed his blindfold his large body became surrounded in a dark purple aura which caused the air pressure to increase making it difficult to breathe. The sheer magnitude of his power cracked the floor beneath him.

"This is the end for you wor-." Azael paused when he suddenly started to cough wth blood spewing from his mouth not only that but blood also started streaming down from his eyes as Rin, Yukio and Rock looked on in shock and confusion.

"Damn I finally find a body that can sustain me only to find out it's too frail for me to use my full power." Azael cursed under his breath before evaporating into thin air.

"What…just happened?" Rin asked dumbfounded.

"I have no idea." Rock said just as surprised.

The three had no time to be shocked when they heard some faint grunts and grumbles behind them and turned to find their friends starting to wake up.

"Ugh what happened? My head's killing me." Izumo said holding her head with her left hand.

"Is everyone okay?" Rock asked to which they all grunted and nodded weakly in response.

"Are you hurt at all Shiemi?" Yukio asked leading down to face the girl. "I'm f-fine Yuki don't worry about me." Shiemi said blushing.

"You guys doing okay?" Rin asked the Kyoto trio as they started to recover. "Okumura-kun? What exactly happened to us?" Koneko asked. "Some high level demon appeared and put all of you guys to sleep but don't worry Rock, Yukio and me scared it off." Rin said.

"High level demon? Isn't it impossible for them to get in here cuz of all those barriers….OH GOD! Don't tell me they're gonna make us check every single barrier AGAIN!" Shima yelled sinking back down to his knees in depression. The very thought of the task made all of the boys groan.

Ryuuji suddenly grabbed Rin by the shoulders with a concerned look on his face. "Okumura how long were we out for?!" Ryuuji said shaking the half demon as he yelled. "C-calm down Suguro you were only asleep for like ten minutes or something." Rin said and Ryuuji sighed in relief.

"Hey Okumura-Sensei are we all done for the day?" Ryuuji called over to Yukio, "Well I suppose but I would like to give a physical exa-." "Great well see ya guys later!" Ryuuji said before running out of the sports hall.

Everyone just stared blankly as he left.

"THAT ASSHOLE! He didn't even thank me for savin' his ass!" Rin growled as Koneko tried to calm him down. Shima narrowed his eyes in the direction Ryuuji left. _What's he hiding? _Shima thought.

"Well as I was saying I'd like to give everyone a quick physical examination before you're dismissed." Yukio said. "Hai!" Everyone answered.

After he was done Yukio gave Koneko and Shima a first aid kit and told them to give Ryuuji a quick check up when they saw him. After everyone left Rock and Rin were walking home while Yukio went off to report the incident to Mephisto.

The two were walking in a rather uncomfortable silence until Rin felt Rock suddenly take his hand. When he turned to face the girl she didn't stop walking but was facing the ground with her ebony bangs covering her pale face. "A-ano Rock-." "I want to hold it." Rock interrupted. "Eh" Rin said in confusion.

"Sorry…..it's been a long day and I feel more comfortable holding your hand." Rock responded inwardly praying her hair concealed her blush.

Rin just smiled as he tightened his grip on her hand.

"It's cool I told you to rely on me didn't I? You can lean or hold onto me anytime you want Rock….always." He said smiling as they continued their walk back savouring every moment they were touching one another.

**So what you guys think I know the fight scene was a little bad but I had a hard time coming up with ideas.**

**So what is Ryuuji hiding? Will Rock and Rin find the courage to confess to each other? Keep reading to find out. Please leave lots of reviews they really help and if you have any ideas at all just PM me and I'll tell you what I think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone here's chapter 8 I think that you'll all enjoy this one.**

**Thanks to BlackStar and Vane for your reviews and a BIG thanks to Big bro Yu and Ai as well as Light, Shinigami-chan and Amelia for all your support could never had made it this far without you guys. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

It was Saturday the day after Azael's attack and Rin and Rock were currently walking to meet Shima and Koneko at the formers request.

"Rin where are we going?" Rock asked to being informed of their destination. "We're going to meet Shima he called me earlier asking if we could both meet him. He said it was pretty urgent too so sorry that I rushed you a bit." Rin said. "It's fine but didn't Yukio tell us to stay at the dorm today at least until he got back from his Exorcist meeting?" Rock asked. "Pfft! Who cares what that four-eyes says s'not like he's our mom or something." Rin replied in irritation at being reminded of his younger sibling's nagging nature.

They met the boys near their dorm building but oddly enough the tallest of the Kyoto tri was absent. "You guys whassup hey where's Suguro at?" Rin asked looking around to check that his friend slash rival wasn't going to give him another kick in the back. "Oh Bon's just in the dorm getting ready for his noon jog, anyway that's way we asked you to come here at this time." Shima said. "Why did you want us here now?" Rock asked confused. "Well did you guys notice Bon acting weird yesterday?" Koneko asked. Rock just shrugged while Rin thought about it "Now that ya mention it he did leave in a bit of a hurry and he asked me how long he was knocked out which was weird. Wait you don't think…..HE'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND?!" Rin exclaimed.

"No way." Shima and Koneko replied flatly unfazed by Rin's suggestion. "Oh…well that's a relief I don't think I could live with myself if Rooster boy got his first girlfriend before I did. Anyway how can you be sure that's not it? Do you guys have that little faith that he'd get a date?" Rin asked. "No! Of course not!" Koneko yelled frantically. "Don't get us wrong it's not like we don't think Bon can't get a girl actually according to Koneko some of the girls in his class have asked him out a few times but he always says no." Before Shima could continue Rin suddenly sank to the floor burying his head in his knees. "Lucky bastard. First Yukio now Suguro when will the girls start fawning over me dammit." Rin muttered as he sulked. Despite his words he only wanted one girl to fawn over him and said girl was just looking at him with her head tilted in confusion.

"Anyway~. Like I said it's not that Bon's not interested in girls he's just a workaholic plain and simple. Everything's always studying and working out with that guy. I told you before that he's like a machine you might be half-demon but I think that you might act more like a sixteen year old guy than he does." Shima said causing Rin's mood to improve slightly. "The thing that has us concerned is that he's never acted like this as long as we've known him. I'm in his class and I even sit next to him and every time I looked at him he was always sweating and whenever I'd ask him something he'd always shout his response like someone constantly had a gun pointed at his head." Koneko explained.

"Well it's not like Suguro to lose his cool so easily so I can see why you're concerned but why'd you call me and Rock here anyway?" Rin asked causing Shima to smirk. "You guys are gonna help us break into his room." Shima declared earning a confused "Eh?" from the blue-eyed teens.

"Ya see Bon always takes longer jogs during the weekend so that'll be our window of opportunity. Koneko's in Bon's class and they get tons of homework so he usually spends his weekends in the library studying while I spend my days off lady hunting meaning he's under the impression we're nowhere near the dorm right now." Shima explained as if he was giving a briefing for a heist while everyone nodded in understanding.

The four then his behind some bushes near the entrance to the boy's dormitory. "There he is." Rock whispered pointing at Ryuuji who walked out of the dorms and started jogging in the opposite direction. When he was out of sight the group emerged from their hiding spot and made their way to the trio's room. "Okay people commence operation Good Natured Snooping." Shima declared. "That name sucks!" Rin said, "I'd like to see you do better!" Shima retorted. The two continued to list off a range of ridiculous names for their mission while Koneko and Rock just sighed at the boys' stupidity.

"We're here." Shima said leading everyone into their dorm. "Ya know I'll get over how big and fancy your dorm is. All three of you get your own bedroom, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a flat screen TV!" Rin exclaimed while Rock looked around her surprised at the dorm's immaculate condition obviously Ryuuji must make sure to keep it clean. _Unlike someone else I know. _She thought. "Well what ya expect I mean this is a pretty prestigious school. I don't know how you three can live in that old dump." Shima said. "Shima-san don't be rude." Koneko scolded.

"Okay this is Bon's room." Koneko said as they all stood outside of Ryuuji's bedroom door. Shima tried opening it but it wouldn't budge. "See it's locked I've known this guy since I was born and he's never kept his bedroom door locked. The one time he did Okami-san beat the crap outta him it was hilarious." Shima said with a giggle. "She must be strong if she can defeat Suguro so easily." Rock said. "She is strong and scary too." Koneko said cringing at the thought of Ryuuji's mother's bad side. "Okay I'll take care of this door just leave it to me." Rin said smugly as he prepared to bust it down with one punch but was interrupted when Rock and Shima grabbed hold of both of his arms. "What the hell?!" Rin asked "Idiot! We obviously don't want Ryuuji-kun to know we were here that's the whole point of a covert operation moron!" Ron yelled in his bracelet form. "Oh yeah." Rin said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Ron could you turn into key that can open this door please." Rock asked politely.

"Tch! You guys are lucky Rock-chan's my master otherwise I'd never help you spy on Ryuuji-kun." Ron pouted transforming into a small black key with a whit stripe running along its length. "Cut the crap snake you're just as curious as we are." Rin said as Rock inserted Ron into the door's keyhole and opened it.

As they walked inside they noticed it was a little messy well messy for Ryuuji anyway. "This is strange Bon's always had a point about keeping everything tidy it's not like him to leave his room like this. "Hey check this out he's got a futon out next to his bed." Rin said pointing at the object in question as everyone gathered around it. "Why'd he have a futon out wouldn't he just sleep in his bed?" Koneko asked out loud. "What's that?" Rock asked pointing at a large lump under the covers of Ryuuji's bed. "You don't think?" Koneko started. "No way. Watch it's probably just some oversized teddy bear that's what he's hiding." Shima said giving the lump a few pokes with his index finger. "See? Nothing to worry abo-." He was interrupted when everyone saw the lump begin to shift causing everyone to back away from it.

As the lump rose and the covers fell everyone was astonish at what they saw. It was a girl a little taller than Koneko, she had dark skin and short snow-white hair, and even though her eyes were barely open everyone could see they were a bright orange. She seemed to wearing a short black dress of some sort but her legs were still hidden beneath the covers so it was impossible to tell how far it went. She let out a cute small yawn and stretched her arms. "Ryuuji? Is that you?" The girl said sleepily as she rubbed her tired eyes with her hand.

Needless to say everyone in the room was speechless, all of them just stared at the girl with eyes wide as plates and mouths gaped open including Rock though she was surprized for a different reason than the boys were. They were so shocked that they failed to hear the front door open and close. "Hey Strength you up yet? Sorry to wake ya but I forgot my headpho-." Ryuuji stopped as he entered his room to find his friends staring at the girl in his bed.

"G-guys! I c-can explain! It's not what it looks like!" Ryuuji said standing in front of the girl waving his hands around, his face cheeks and ears stained with a bright blush. "Well well well Bon~. I'm impressed to think you've managed to keep this little beauty hidden from us, never knew you had it in ya. So tell me how many times have you shared your bed with Miss Short, Dark and Cute?" Shima asked slyly causing Bon's whole face to explode into a deep shade of crimson and he could imagine steam pouring out of his ears as he found himself unable to respond.

When the girl in question finally got all the sleep out of her eyes she drowsily looked around the room curious as to who these people were only recognizing Ryuuji. Her eyes looked like they were going to fall out of their sockets when her gaze fell onto the pigtailed girl.

"BLACK ROCK SHOOTER?!" The girl yelled in disbelief pointing at Rock.

"S-strength." Rock replied quietly but the shock in her voice didn't go unheard.

Ryuuji and Rin just looked back and forth between the two girls. "YOU TWO KNOW EACHOTHER?!" The two boys yelled as the girls nodded in response.

"Okay now I'm really confused." Koneko said and Ryuuji sighed. "Well looks like the cats outta the bag." Ryuuji said. "Okay I think you guys want some kind of explanation so let's start with introducing ourselves. My name's Strength nice to meet all of you." Strength said with a warm smile. "The one with the glasses must be Konekomaru Miwa and you with the pink hair you must be Renzou Shima am I right?" Strength asked and the two nodded in response.

"I'm Rin Okumura nice to meet you Strength." Rin said, "Same here." Strength said her smile never fading. "So uh how do you know Rock?" Rin asked but Strength let out a small giggle before answering. "Rock huh? That's such a cute nickname way better than saying her full name all the time." Strength said causing Rock to scowl slightly. "To answer your question I'm an Otherself just like Rock here, we used to travel a lot together in the Otherworld." Strength explained. "That true Rock?" Rin asked and the girl nodded. "Strength is my…..friend." Rock said quietly shocking Strength a little but she soon smiled at the girl who considered her a friend.

"Hey you've got a tail!" Rin said pointing to the metallic scorpion like tail that swayed occasionally. "That's so cool I've got a tail too see!" Rin said grabbing the end of his tail and holding it up in front of Strength with a proud grin on his face. He seemed oblivious to the death glares he was getting from Rock and Ryuuji for getting so close to Strength. Sensing the tension Shima decided to change the subject. "So Strength-san how exactly did Ryuuji persuade you to sleep with him?" Shima asked plainly as both Strength and Ryuuji's faces flushed.

"A-ano I think you've got the wrong idea Shima-san. You see Ryuuji was just lending me his bed even though I said that I'd be fine on the futon he insisted that I use his bed." Strength explained. "That's what I was trying to tell you!" Ryuuji yelled at his pink haired friend. "Anyway Bon how did you end up meeting Strength anyway?" Koneko asked.

"Well you remember the day when we went round to Okumura's to give him some advice?" Ryuuji asked and both his childhood friend nodded. "Well I was on my late night jog and I heard a loud crash. When I went to see where it came from I found a huge crater, I went into it expecting to find some huge rock and I found Strength just standing there staring at me. Then she just collapsed into my arms, I couldn't just leave her there so I snuck her back into my room while you were doing your homework and Shima was in the shower and I've been hiding her in there ever since trying to figure out how to deal with this situation. The reason I've been so stressed lately is cuz I was scared someone would discover her." Ryuuji explained.

"What's there to think about? I already told you about Rock and the Otherselves, why didn't you just bring her over to my place?" Rin asked. "Cuz you said that whenever Otherselves meet they try to kill each other and I wanted to protect Stren- I mean I didn't want her and Rock to hurt each other." Ryuuji said trying to hide what he said but Strength just smiled and blushed a little hearing he was concerned for her.

"Is that why you didn't tell me that Rock was here Ryuuji? Because you were worried?" Strength asked and Ryuuji just nodded shakily in response.

During the conversation Rock just looked at how Strength and Ryuuji spoke wondering if maybe Strength also had come to care for the human that found her.

"Well I'm sure you two have got a lot to talk about so why don't the guys and I whip up some dinner for us while the girls catch up?" Rin suggested which everyone seemed to agree to. After the boys left Rock sat next to Strength on the edge of the bed.

"So how have you been Rock?" Strength asked. "Fine and you?" Rock replied. "I've been okay thanks never imagined I'd ever find myself in the human world again. Seems like only yesterday that I was masquerading as Yuu Koutari but it's already been three years since she and I went back to where we belong. I wonder how they're doing. I hope Yuu and Mato are okay." Strength said feeling nostalgic.

"I'm sure they're fine after all you're human counterpart survived in the Otherwold for several years and mine managed to fuse with me and use my power to defeat that insane version of me created from her dark emotions. I doubt they'll have any trouble getting by after going through all of that." Rock said. "You're probably right." Strength said with a smile.

"Sooooo~. You didn't look too happy when that Okumura guy got close to me, there a little story behind that maybe?" Strength said with a sly smirk. "Actually I wanted to talk to you about that. You see I've been here for a few weeks and even in that short time I know that I've changed at least a little and well I wanted to ask you….are you in love with Ryuuji Suguro? Rock asked.

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Strength said completely caught off guard at her friend's question, so much so that she fell off the side of the bed and hit the floor with a slight thud. "Wh-why would you ask something like that?!" Strength asked standing up with a heavy blush. "Because I wanted to know." Rock deadpanned. _She hasn't changed I see. _Rock thought.

"W-well, Ryuuji's been really sweet since he found me. I mean he gave me a place to stay, food to eat he even made sure that I got a shower after Shima and Miwa went to bed. I always catch him looking at me whenever we're together and he's really easy tease. It's funny seeing him get all flustered and embarrassed whenever I talk to him. He tries to act like this tough, cool guy but he's really just a big teddy-bear." Yuu explained twiddling her fingers but she started to smile as she spoke about the boy.

"You didn't answer my question." Rock said plainly. "Fine I guess…I do okay! I mean who wouldn't fall for a guy when they do so much for you?" Strength said. "You should lower your voice or he might hear." Rock advised and Strength suddenly placed both hands over her mouth as she gasped. "Oh no. What am I gonna do if he heard me?" Strength asked out loud tears forming in the corners of her eyes as Rock sighed. "You're getting too worked up over this Strength. If you listen then you'll know that they've been arguing ever since they left the room so I doubt that he heard you." Rock said and Strength sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness I think I might've died if he heard me. Anyway Rock why're you asking me about my love life all of a sudden is there a certain blue eyed boy with a tail that you've fallen for?" Strength asked in a playful tone. This time it was Rock's turn to blush as she found that once again her chest had begun pounding. "I-I don't know. I'm still not entirely sure what love is or if I'm even capable of feeling it. I'm not like you Strength, unlike you I don't have emotions." Rock said in a sad tone.

"Look Rock it's true that I'm possibly the only Otherself to gain emotions of my own in the Otherworld but we're NOT in the Otherworld anymore. Here in the human world there all kinds of people all around us it's impossible for you NOT to start feeling emotions after you come here." Strength said taking her friend's pale hands into her dark ones.

"But do I love him?" Rock asked. "Well I can't answer that I mean I'm not you. But give it some time and don't try to think so much about what love is but more about him. Do that and I'm sure that you'll find your own answer." Strength said with a smile.

Rock just stared at the girl with wide eyes for a while. "Thank you." She replied.

"No problem that's what friends are for right?" Strength said.

"HEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYY! Rock, Strength dinner's ready!" The girls heard Rin say and they stood up and joined their friends and loves at the dinner table.

_RIN AND ROCK POV_

After they had finished dinner Rin and Rock took their leave with Rin promising to talk to Yukio about Strength's situation and finding a solution. Much to Rock's confusion just before they left Rin and Ryuuji whispered something to each other before shaking hands with serious looks on their faces as if they had just made some kind of agreement but Rock decided to just leave it. "Whew! I am stuffed." Rin said patting his stomach as he walked. "By the way Rock there's something I wanted to ask you." Rin said. "What is it?" Rock replied.

"Well you said that Otherselves don't have emotions but that Strength girl is just as lively as any other human. How do you think she became so emotional in just two days?" Rin asked. "Strength is like me she's a special Otherself. You see Strength's human counterpart experienced emotional scars unlike anything you've ever seen. Her pain was so great that it caused Strength to develop feelings of her own." Rock explained. "Emotional scars huh like what?" Rin asked, "That's none of your business." Rock said calmly. "Oh come on Ro-." Rin suddenly stopped walking causing Rock to bump into him.

"Rin?" Rock asked looking at the boy who just silently glared at the patch of greenery they were walking next to.

"This is really starting to get old ya know! So why don't you just come out so we can get this over with." Rin yelled at the darkness. _Oh no does he mean…._ Rock's thoughts were interrupted when she could hear a rustling sound.

Then a man wearing a light green hooded coat and dark sunglasses walked out of the bushed with his hood up and hands in his pockets. "The others told me you were a simpleton but it seems that your instincts are sharp at least." The man said.

"Who said I'm a simpleton? It was that water bastard wasn't it when I get my hands on him I'm gonna wring his scrawny neck!" Rin yelled drawing Kurikara and making squeezing motions with his free hand. "Um Rin I think that we have other concerns right now." Rock deadpanned.

"I'm Beezlebub King of Insects. I dislike fighting so I'll make this quick but I'm afraid it'll be impossible to make it painless." Beezledub said darkly as a cloud comprised of small black insects swirled around him, the air became filled with the buzzing they emitted.

"Bleh! What's with all the bugs?" Rin asked. "These are far more than mere bugs. These are Awahondo, the smallest but deadliest of all my kin." Beezlebub said.

"Yeah whatever I'm gonna torch your ass along with you Awakookoos!" Rin declared before charging towards Beezlebub with Rock following close behind with her Cannon Lance equipped, her left eye aflame.

The two zigzagged in several patterns at such a speed that all that could be seen were several blue flickers of light.

From the way they were moving one would think they were going to go for a joint attack on the front but just as their faces reflected in the lenses of his sunglasses Beezlebub was surprized when they vanished and he could feel two heat sources at either side of him.

Rock and Rin both brought their blades down simultaneously from the left and right. Just as they were about to make contact the demons body suddenly became enveloped in a swirling sphere of his insect minions.

The force crated by the swarm's rotation pushed both of them back a good few feet.

Deciding to change tactics Rock changed her weapons form.

"Rock Cannon – Tracer mode." She said firing four blue blasts each one curved and twisted several times around eventually the blasts looked like they were forming blue planetary rings around the demon so he wouldn't know when they'd actually strike.

The blasts suddenly shot at their target at once the force creating a massive explosion.

"Ya did it!" Rin yelled fist bumping the air. "No." Rock replied as the smoke cleared and all that could be seen was a large black shifting dome made up of insects.

The dome dispersed back into a swarm to reveal a completely unharmed Beezlebub.

"It's pointless, the Awahondo's shell is denser than any metal in Assiah I doubt you have any attacks in your arsenal that can penetrate my defences. My kin will always defend me instantaneously from any and all attacks whether they are up close or at a distance. Even if there were a hundred of you striking me from different directions at the same time the result would always be the same. This is my Ultimate Defence." Beezledub declared before raising his right hand and a portion of his swarm circled around it forming another black orb half the size of a grown man.

"Beetle Sphere." Beezlebub said bring his wrist down and the sphere launched at an amazing speed at the two.

"Heh I can slash through a couple of lousy bugs!" Rin said before running to slash the projectile.

"No! Wait!" Rock said running after him.

Rin took a flaming swing at the attack thinking it would be cut in two but Kurikara just bounced of the sphere shocking Rin as it continued its path towards his chest.

Luckily Rock tackled him out of the way with the sphere just grazing the back of her legs.

"Rock are ya okay?!" Rin asked full of concern.

"Idiot don't charge in on your own like that. You said I was your partner remember?" Rock said and Rin nodded quickly.

"Impressive my Beetle Sphere had the mass of a couple of cannon balls and is was moving almost as fast as a bullet. You should have at least lost some skin how boring." Beezlebub said in his usual disinterested tone.

"I'll tear your skin off you bastard!" Rin roared but Rock but a hand on shoulder to calm him down.

"Your voice is annoying I think I'll crush your windpipe to shut you up." Beezlebub said raising both his hands and his swarm suddenly took the form of two large dark hands.

"Beetle Burial." Beezlebub said as the hands shot at both Rin and Rock.

Rock was able to evade the hand chasing her with her speed as she cartwheeled and dove gracefully out of the finger's attempts to crush her. At some points she even triple back flipped through the gaps in the hands fingers with her ebony pigtails flying just out of reach.

Rin avoided the hand by firing blasts of flames from his sword and using it a rocket of sorts and whenever he needed to change directions he would fire small amounts of flames from his feet. He continued to bob and weave just outside of Beezlebub's grip.

"Insect Tornado." Beezlebub said flicking his wrist. The two hands suddenly combined and formed a raging tornado of insects which moved slower than the hands but still quit fast. This attack seemed solely directed at Rock.

Rin wasn't concerned about it knowing Rock could easily avoid the attack and took the chance to attack Beezlebub now that he no longer had his bugs protecting him. He stopped his charge however when he saw Rock suddenly collapse to the ground with the tornado still going after her.

"ROCK!" Rin shouted sprinting like a madman towards the girl.

"Wh-what's happening?" Rock asked as she tried to move her legs but they wouldn't respond. "Rock-chan get out of there!" Ron yelled but all the girl could do was crawl helplessly with the tornado only a few feet away from her.

Rin managed to get her before the whirlwind did but with it only a few inches away and having no time to dodge he did the only thing he could do.

He hurled the girl he loved out of harm's way. As Rock flew out of the boys grip the last thing she could see was him giving her an apologetic smile before the bugs encased him.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Rock cried out in anguish.

"Shit!" Beezlebub cursed calling off the insects.

But when the tempest cleared all that was left were some torn pieces of the boy's shirt and tie along with a blood stained Kurikara resting silently on the ground no longer covered in flames.

"No." Rock chocked out. She suddenly found herself recalling some of the things Rin said to her in a vain attempt to distract her from what just happened.

_Black Rock Shooter huh? That's a real mouthful so I'll just call you Rock from now on kay'._

"This is not happening."

_I don't care whether you're a human or a demon or something else._

"It can't be happening."

_You're still alive, you've still got feelings and you still feel pain that means you're still a person to me so there's no way in hell I'm ever gonna be okay with hurting you!_

"It can't.

_I made Rock laugh!_

"End."

_Just rely on me for a change_

"Like this."

_Beautiful._

"Rin." Rock chocked as for the first time in her life tears streamed down her face as she sobbed completely consumed by despair.

"Not bad, my kin's poison can kill regular human in a few seconds but it only paralyzed you temporarily and it took several minutes before it kicked in too." Rock had already forgotten he was even there, _he_ was gone that was the only thing she could comprehend at the moment.

"I'll probably be executed for killing the runt but before that happens I think I'll kill you so you can join him." Beezlebub said as his insects made their way over to Rock. She didn't resist at all in fact she seemed to welcome it she'd gladly take any form of death no matter how painful if it meant seeing him again.

"Ya think I'd let you bastard?" A familiar voice called out causing Rock to slowly raise her head to see Rin behind Beezlebub sending azure flame covered fist right into the Insect King's jaw.

Beezlebub screamed out in pain as he was sent flying with blue flames burning his body as he disappeared.

The half demon weakly walked over to the girl with tear stained cheeks grinning that same stupid grin. "You okay Rock?" He asked but she just stared at him for a few seconds to confirm that he was real and not a figment of her imagination.

(A/N: I suggest you play Mirai Nikki OST 2 Track 5 Here With You RIGHT NOW!)

"Why?" She asked

"Hm?"

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! WHY DID YOU PROTECT ME?!" She asked full of rage.

"Because you're precious to me." He answered calmly.

"PRECIOUS?! I'M AN OTHERSELF I LIVE TO FIGHT AND KILL! I DON'T EVEN HAVE A HEART SO HOW CAN I BE PRECIOUS TO YOU?!" She asked.

He just smiled and walked over to her and kneeled so he was on eye level with her.

"Ya know I've always thought you've had a heart. But you're just so stubborn that you probably won't believe it unless you have good reason. So I'll give you one." He said cupping the back of her head and resting his forehead on hers.

"You wanna know how I know you've got one?" He asked and she nodded.

"Because my heart will always belong to you." He whispered before closing his eyes and leaning in further and resting his lips on hers kissing her softly and sweetly.

At first she was shocked but she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss.

_Why? Strength? I don't understand…any of this. We Otherselves have never thought about happiness since our inception this is just how we were born. We exist for the sole purpose of protecting our human counterparts._

_But now all of these feeling I've been having there so new. I'm not sure but I think I might feel happy right now. Perhaps this is true happiness I'm experiencing. Strength, am I right is this it?_

The two finally parted for air panting slightly with flushed cheeks.

_Because for the first time….._

"I love you Black Rock Shooter." Rin said with his signature grin.

_I'm really smiling._

"I love you too Rin." Rock said with a breath taking smile.

**BOOOOOOOOOOM I BET LOADS OF YOU ARE SCREAMING "FINALLY". **

**Well what do you think BlackStar I promised and I sure as hell delivered wasn't that one of the most heart-warming confession scenes you've ever seen?**

**I hope everyone liked this chapter please tell me what you thought of it I look forward to your reviews. **

**Just so everyone knows I was sketchy on the details between Ryuuji and Strength's meeting for a reason and that's because(Drum roll) I'll be making a Sister fic to this one all about Strength and Ryuuji, it'll basically tell their point of view during the story so be sure to check that out when its released.**

**PLEASE R&R See ya guys soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo everyone here's the next chapter hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter but some of you might not like what happens in this one. Here's another shout out to my Big bro Yu and Ai and Light and Vane and Shinigami-chan. Thanks for all the support guys**

**Let me give a BIG thanks to my friends Amelia831 and DarkBlackStar13 for helping me come up with a great idea for this chapter.**

**Just so everyone knows this takes place directly after the ending of the last chapter.**

"I love you too Rin." Rock said with a breath taking smile.

Rin just stared at her speechless.

"Hm? Is something wrong?" Rock said her smile still present. "N-no it's nothing it's just this is the first time I've ever seen you smile before. You've really got a beautiful smile." Rin said causing both of them to blush. "Thank you." Rock replied quietly.

"Wait you were able to kiss me out of the blue a second ago but know you're getting flustered over my smile?" Rock asked slightly confused her comment causing Rin's face to turn a deep crimson.

"S-sorry! I know I shouldn't have kissed you like that without asking it's just I got caught up in the moment ya know, and sorry if I was bad it was my first kiss so I-." Rin was cut off when Rock pressed her lips against his to shut him up. His face only darkened as she backed off smiling. "I really don't mind if you kiss me without asking permission." She said in an uncharacteristically playful tone which somehow caused Rin to feel a pulse of arousal.

"Ugh will you two get a room already! I think I preferred Rock-chan when she was all quiet and cool." Ron said effectively ruining the moment. "Oh shut up you damn snake she's still cool and always will be!" Rin shouted back.

Before the two could get into yet another argument Rin felt a chill run up his spine. He slowly turned his head to find a _very _pissed off Yukio and Shura with a dark aura surrounding them. In his fear Rin could have sworn he saw their eyes glowing red only worsening their demonic like appearance. "Oh! H-hey Yukio, hey Shura what's up?" Rin said his voice filled with fear. Shura then suddenly gave Rin a hard right hook to the jaw sending him skidding along the hard stone floor until he crashed face first into a wall.

His tail twitched slightly from the pain as his younger brother walked over to him. Yukio offered out his hand with a sincere smile on his face.

"Yukio…thanks man." Rin said tearing up at his brothers supposed concern for his wellbeing. "Nii-san…" Yukio began but his attitude seemed to change as soon as Rin gave him his hand. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Yukio growled grabbing Rin's shoulder with his free hand and twisting his wrist with the other while his big brother yelped in agony and slammed his fist on the floor while screaming "I GIVE!" over and over again while his brother proceeded to punish him further.

Rock just stared blankly at the sight, knowing full well that if Rin was being punished by Yukio then he'd definitely done something stupid…_again. _She turned her head to face Shura when the older woman gave her shoulder a slight poke. "Sorry about bein' so rough with the kid but Yukio did tell you two to stay in your dorm rooms till he came back from his meeting. With all these demon kings runnin' around gunnin' for that idiot I bet you could imagine what went through his mind when he came back to find both of you gone." Shura explained.

"Sorry to have made you worry." Rock said sadly, "Oh don't worry Rock I'm not mad at ya. Me and the chicken know full well that the kid probably swayed ya into goin' with him." Shura said with a grin. "Anyway sorry to break up you're little moment there but _damn _I knew he was whipped but I never expected _you _to make the first move." Shura said giving the girl a playful nudge as she blushed. "W-well actually he kissed me first but then he started apologizing and freaking out so I thought that I should silence him." Rock explained. "Hohoho~ so you're the dominant one good to know say Rock tomorrow why don't ya come with me tomorrow. I think I know something that you can do that Rin'll really like." Shura said in a sly tone but Rock seemed to be oblivious to her friend's intentions.

"But won't Yukio be mad?" Rock asked pointing over to the brothers who were still alternating wrestling holds. "Pssh! Don't worry about the four-eyed chicken he'll be fine with it seeing as how I'll be the one escortin' ya and I think you know just how well I can hold my own in fight." Shura said and Rock nodded reminiscing on their first encounter. "By the way Shura do you think a friend of mine could come with us? She's an Otherself like me who we just found out about today and she loves the human that found her so I think she'd like to know how to make him happy too." Rock asked.

"Alright the more the merrier I always say. You should probably let the chicken know about her but don't tell anyone else about her got it? We don't want the wrong people knowing we've another Otherself hangin' around Assiah. I mean the Vatican still trying to figure out what to do with you so I don't even wanna think about what they're gonna be like when they hear about your friend. It'd probably give the Grigori a heart attack…actually that'd be pretty funny to watch." Shura said with a chuckle as she led Rock away from the rather gruesome scene that was Yukio Okumura's brotherly rage mode.

_THE NEXT DAY MEPHISTO POV_

Mephisto was currently entertaining himself by playing Titanfall on his pink Mephy Xbox One with his matching pink Mephy controller. "HAHAHAHAHA! Take that feeble worms! Grovel in the dirt as I eviscerate you and your pathetic allies with my Titan epicness!" Mephisto cheered sadistically as he mashed the buttons on his controller so much it was a miracle they didn't pop out of the controller.

"Excuse me Big brother?" Amaimon asked as he poked Mephisto's shoulder to get his attention, he backed away about five feet when his brother gave him an ominous death glare. "Amaimon…how many times have I told you not to interrupt me when I'm in the middle of my game time?" Mephisto said darkly. "S-sorry Big brother it's just I've been calling you for about fifteen minutes and you haven't responded." Amaimon said nervously.

"Tch, well that's no reason to interrupt someone when they're playing a game. Well I suppose the damage is done I'm guessing you wish to speak about Rin Okumura?" Mephisto asked. "Yes about that-." Amaimon started but found himself interrupted "I have to say he has surpassed all of my expectation I mean to think that even without using his demon heart sealed within Kurikara he was still able to use enough of his flames that he was able to damage Beezlebub's human form so severely. It just goes to show how much the boy has come. Amaimon go and fetch Iblis tell him that it's finally his turn to play." Mephisto said.

"Well that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about no one's seen Brother Iblis since this morning." Amaimon said. Mephisto dropped his controller and remained silent for a few moments.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?!" Mephisto yelled the volume of his voice sending Amaimon flying through a window with Amaimon cheering in excitement as he fell.

_RIN POV_

Rin had just gotten out of a shower and was lying on his bed, the wounds he received yesterday were finally starting to heal. It seemed that any injury he sustained from a demon king would take some time to recover completely. "Ugh damn that Yukio I was injured for God's sake he could've held back at least a little the four-eyed sadist." Rin thought aloud. "Man ain't Rock done with her little field trip with Shura yet?" Rin grumbled and as if on cue his phone vibrated.

He checked to see the text was from Rock saying that she was on her way home and suddenly all of Rin's pain vanished and he was filled with excitement at seeing the girl again.

_ROCK POV_

"Honestly that woman is nothing but trouble." Rock said as she made her way back to the dorms dressed in her regular school uniform while clutching a carrier bag close to her chest. "Making me buy something like this." She said tightening her hold on the bag. "Don't worry so much Rock-chan I'm sure the monkey's gonna _love _it." Ron said practically singing the L word. "You know Ron I never thought that you would be so accepting to Rin and me having feelings for each other. You certainly have voiced you opposition to him making physical contact with me." Rock explained.

"Well I was pretty sceptical at first but that monkey was the first one to make you smile and I know that if he ever did anything to hurt you than you'd definitely kill him long before I even heard of it." Ron said with a chuckle enjoying the image of Rock blasting a couple of holes in Rin. "True." Rock said as she continued her walk home.

Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her stomach and pull her in from behind. She was about to give the person an elbow to the face but froze completely when she felt a pair of lips rest on her right cheek.

"R-rin wh-what are you doing?!" Rock said blushing. "Well you said you were on your way back but I couldn't wait to see you and besides you _did_ say that you didn't mind if I kissed you without permission." Rin purred burying his face in the girl's neck while nuzzling it lovingly. "Idiot I could've killed you." Rock said looking away trying to hide her smile. "But I _missed_ you so much. Is it wrong of me to miss my _girlfriend_?" He whispered into her ear causing her body to stiffen at his remark.

_Shit! Did I say something wrong? _Rin thought panicking slightly at the girl's silence. "D-do you mean that?" Rock whispered turning her head slightly to face the boy with her pale cheeks stained with pink. "Of course I do!" Rin yelled tightening his hold on the girl as he rubbed his cheek against hers with his trademark grin.

"HAHAHA! Okay Rin stop it already." She said in between her laughs. "Watcha got in the bag anyway?" Rin asked but Rock's body once again stiffened and placed on of her hands over the top of the bag to keep the boy from seeing what it was. "N-none of your business!" Rock said breaking out of Rin's embrace. "Aww come on Rock tellllll meeee~." Rin sang reassuming his grip on the girl's stomach. "N-no quit it!" Rock said trying to wriggle in vain out of Rin's grip.

"AWWW! Isn't this just the most _adorable _and _revolting _sight ever!" Spat an unfamiliar voice. Rin suddenly released the girl and stood in front of her glaring in the direction the voice came from. Rock faced the way Rin was glaring and saw a sight which actually surprised her. All of the enemies they faced had come in all manner of shapes and sizes, each having a fairly unique and uncommon appearance but this one was different. Out of all the demon kings he was they only one that a person would believe was a brother of the Okumura twins. His turquoise eyes were reminiscent of Yukio's and his facial structure was very similar to Rin's. If his blazing red mane were either brown or dark blue than he really could pass off as their full brother. The fact that he actually bore some resemblance to the red head only made Rin that much angrier.

The fire king walked over to the two with his hands in the pockets of his blue denim jeans with a smug smirk plastered onto his face. "Yo little brother." Iblis said causing Rin to grit his teeth in rage it always pissed him off whenever one of Satan's little prick sons would call him brother. "What's wrong? Everyone else told me that you had a hard time keeping your mouth shut. Don't tell me you're so wracked with fear that you can't even form a sentence?" Iblis asked sending his half-brother a snide glance.

"Like hell I'm scared of you! I've taken out every one of you king bastards and I'll do it again!" Rin declared. "Yeah except you're missing something. Not only am I stronger than all those that came before me combined but they were also ordered not to kill you or your girl. I however don't give a shit about that bastard's orders." Iblis spat angered by the mere thought of Mephisto telling him what to do.

"Tch like I give a damn about what you have say. Let's get this over with Rock." Rin said as the girl carefully placed her bag on the floor before summoning her Black Blade. "Hold it!" Iblis said holding up his hand confusing the couple. "The girl stays outta this." Iblis said pointing at Rock. "Huh?!" Rin said confused by the demons words. "You heard me. I want a one on one fight little brother just you and me." Iblis said with a smirk. "Heh, sounds perfect now I get to kick your ass all by myself." Rin said with a smirk of his own. "Rin! What are you doing?! He knows he can't take us both so he's trying to separate us!" Rock whispered. "I don't think that's why he's doing this he probably just wants to fight me and only me and this way…you don't have to get hurt." Rin said with a small smile. "Now stand back." He ordered and she replied with a nod before picking up her bag and taking a few large steps back.

"One thing before we start this." Rin said, "What is it?" Iblis asked impatiently eager to start his game. "You swear not to hurt her." Rin said with a serious stare but Iblis just waved it off. "If she doesn't interfere then I won't touch her, you have my word." Iblis said in a bored tone. Rin nodded and unsheathed Kurikara from its scabbard, his pointy ears growing to a more elf like appearance, his pupils turning blood red and his body surrounded in blue flames brightening Iblis' mood.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way brother." Iblis said, "No you're not." Rin said blankly.

(A/N: I suggest you play Kouen from Naruto Shippuden for this chapters fight.)

Iblis smirked as he thrust a closed fist and a large blast of red flames was released from it. In response Rin pointed his sword in the attacks direction and unleashed a blast of blue flames.

The two raging torrents collided and the roar of the flames filled the air as each stream refused to give the other an inch.

Eventually the two demons called off their attacks and Rin plunged his sword into the ground.

"Satan Boom!" Rin said as a blue explosion erupted from beneath Iblis' feet sending him soaring into the heavens.

The fire king however seemed unfazed by the attack instead wearing his same smug smirk as he descended.

"Phoenix Flower!" Iblis said while still air born releasing a volley of small fireballs from his mouth at Rin. The flames danced in an unpredictable manner making difficult for Rin to predict their course. However Rin was able to evade them by releasing flames from his feet using then as jets, moving gracefully out of each fireball's destructive path.

"Satan Slash!" Rin said swinging his sword releasing an azure crescent projectile at the spot where Iblis had just landed.

"Flame Viper!" Iblis called creating a thin serpent made from his flames sending it on a collision course with Rin's attack. The snake caught the projectile in its mouth before hurling it to the right destroying a wall that was once there.

Rin started to pant heavily while glaring at his opponent. He had never had to use so much of his power in continuous attacks like this along with the fact that he was not fully recovered from yesterday's fight only worsened the boy's predicament.

"Twin Fire Dragons!" Iblis yelled thrusting both fists forward each creating a large dragon head shaped fireball which shot at Rin.

Rin was both terrified and amazed by the flaming constructs. The light from the attack reflected in his eyes before he leaped out of the way at the last second.

Once he was safe from harm he once again used his foot-jet technique and headed right for Iblis firing a couple of flaming blasts from his sword as he did so.

"Fire Wall!" Iblis said planting both his hands on the ground and a fiery wall at least five meters wide and ten feet high erupted from the ground in front of the fire demon easily repelling Rin's attacks.

Rin just smirked knowing his decoy worked and used his jets to quickly get around the wall. He then proceeded to blaze in a circle around Iblis continually firing shot after shot of blue flames from his sword, while Iblis could only coat his fists in flames and try his best to parry the blue barrage.

Even though Iblis blocked the majority of the attacks thrown some of them managed to hit home much to the fire king's annoyance.

Deciding to end the cycle Iblis dropped onto his back and spun on it unleashing several flame ribbons from his spin kick that shot in every direction.

Rin was able to block the attack but the force of it threw him off balance, knocking him to the ground.

Completely spent Rin tried to get up but was barely able to move.

"Phew! Man you gave me quite the work out brother. Those were some pretty imaginative moves you pulled back there but it's all over now." Iblis said creating a long flame sword from his right palm and prepared to impale Rin when….

"DIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" Rock yelled descending from the sky Black Blade in hand her eyes both figuratively and literally burning with rage.

Iblis merely clicked his tongue in annoyance before snapping his fingers. Rock found herself floating in the air with her arms pinned above her head as restrains made from fire wrapped themselves around the girl's wrists and ankles.

"ROCK!" Rin shouted in concern, "Oh relax would ya, I've got a few thousand years more experience than you at controlling my flames. You see I can choose what my flames burn so she's not in any pain it's like she's being bound by an unbreakable rope." Iblis explained.

"Flame Pillar Formation!" Iblis said as small flames appeared on each finger of his left hand. He then slammed his palm into the ground resulting in a scarlet cylindrical barrier enveloping Rin. "That outta keep you locked up. That barrier is made up of flames burning at about 1000 degrees meaning that anything that comes into contact with its exterior will be burned to a pile of ashes. Now…"

Iblis motioned his fingers towards him and Rock floated to his side. "How should I punish you?" Iblis said leaning his face closer to Rock's. "OI! You said that you weren't gonna hurt her you lying bastard!" Rin yelled trying to get up but all he could manage was supporting his weight on his elbows.

"For one thing it's my policy not to lie unlike that damn bastard, and another thing if you'll recall I said that as long as she didn't interfere I wouldn't touch her. As you can see she's clearly interfered so I'm touching her." Iblis said as he ran his two fingers up and down Rock's outer thigh causing her to shudder in disgust and Rin to growl in anger.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER BASTARD!" Rin yelled. "Tch, like you can do anything about it." Iblis said before leaning in closer to Rock's face and taking a few sniffs as she turned her head away from him.

"Hmm, well you've got his scent all over you but I can tell that he hasn't marked you yet." Iblis said confusing Rock. "M-marked?" she said quietly still not facing him. "Yes marked as in as his mate. Man I guess my brother is a bit of a pussy if he hasn't marked you by now." Iblis said in an amused tone.

"You know I can appreciate a girl who can hold her own in a fight and that flame in your eye and your murderous intent just send shivers down my spine. So…I think I'll mark you as _my_ mate." Iblis whispered into the girl's ear as her eyes shot wide open in a look of pure horror.

"Come on now let's have some fun shall we." Iblis said his voice thick with perversion. Rock started to wriggle with all her might trying to break free of her bonds but to no avail. Iblis then grabbed her cheeks with his index finger and thumb forcing her to face him. "Uh uh uh. Be a good girl and don't resist otherwise I'll give brother over there a parting gift in the sense that it'll part him. Part of him here, part of him there and part of him _way _over there staining the wall!" Iblis threated as tears fell down Rock's face while Rin continued to yell at the man touching his girlfriend.

"You son of a bitch!" Ron said turning into a knife to strike the king but Iblis caught Ron with his left hand without much effort. "So you're the Amoveo that gave ol' Astaroth that nice scar, sorry little one but the same trick won't work twice. Ya know I can admire your rebelliousness but right now it's just an annoyance to me." Iblis said before engulfing Ron in flames and tossing him away like some rag doll.

"RON!" Rin and Rock cried out at Ron's limb serpentine from. "Oh don't worry a little flame like that won't kill him but it should be enough to keep him from moving for a while." Iblis said before turning his attention back to his captive.

Rock just gave Rin a quick apologetic smile before Iblis continued to molest her.

"ROCK! LET HER GO DAMMIT! STOP IT!" Rin yelled in desperation as he crawled towards the edge of the barrier and started to pound away at its interior with his fist but Iblis wasn't listening. All he could do was watch helplessly as Iblis continued to place his hands all over _his _Rock's body.

Rin was filled with white hot rage as he saw Iblis slide his hands up and down her legs and stomach sometimes even passing over her breasts while he caressed her cheek.

Rin felt his heart break when his gaze shifted to Rock's face; her eyes were shut tightly with tears flowing endlessly down her cheeks as she sobbed silently while Iblis merely laughed at her despair. "You know this is a lot different from the Succubus who throw themselves at me. That agonized look on your face is quite lovely." Iblis said darkly.

"Dammit! Let her go…please…I'll do anything…just stop." Rin begged as he felt himself crying and his blows slowly stopping as he felt his will to fight slowly disappear as Iblis leaned in to kiss Rock.

_Dammit why?! First my Dad gets killed by Satan, then my brother gets possessed now I have to watch as the girl that means everything to me get defiled by that bastard!_

_Is everyone I love meant to suffer? And for what? Just to protect a piece of crap like me?!_

_Why do I have to be so weak? I need more power…power so overwhelmingly strong it'll let me smash that bastard to pieces. Power that can smash….THE ENTIRE WORLD!_

"UUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Rin roared and he was engulfed in a pillar of blue flames which shattered his red prison and shot towards the sky piercing the clouds above catching Iblis' attention before he could claim Rock's lips.

"HAHAHAHAHA! At long last the tree of many trials finally bares fruit. The boy embraces his true nature and a new demon king is crowned!" Mephisto cheered from a chair hovering above the battle.

(A/N: I recommend you play Attack on Titan OST – XL-TT, 3 minutes into the track for pure epicenes XD)

When the pillar finally began to dissipate saying that everyone was shocked would be an understatement.

Rin's once short messy dark blue hair now grew more wildly flowing just past his shoulders, the short horn like flames on his head had grown to form a large pair of V-shaped flame horns. Two large bat wings as black as night a meter and a half long sprouted from his back, his clothes had completely vanished revealing his slender but lean torso and everything below his waist was completely covered in black fur which encased both his legs and feet which grew sharp black talons on each toe and heel. The irises of his eyes adopted the same pinwheel like pattern as Satan's eyes. His entire body was still coated with demonic flames and he still held Kurikara in his right hand and his tail also remained.

"Rin?" Rock said completely shocked.

"M-monkey?" Ron coughed in a similar tone.

"Well look at you all dress up in your little demon form. Nice get up but do you really think that-." Iblis found himself interrupted when Rin took his entire face into his free hand's iron grip and with his new wings took flight. His ascent creating a powerful gust of wind which blew the injured Ron into Rock's arms who just stared dumbfounded at what just happened.

After ascending about a hundred feet in the air Rin then hurled Iblis straight into the forest near the Academy where he had his first victory against a demon king. Iblis' crash created a large crater blowing away most of the surrounding trees.

Iblis slowly got up on his feet as Rin slowly descended a few feet away from the fire king. When he got back up Iblis wobbled slightly still healing his wounds. Then he started to laugh manically.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN' ABOUT! HAHAHAHA! I can't remember the last time I was injured this badly, actually I think this is the first time I've ever been this hurt. So this is what a large amount of pain feels like. The feeling of your bones crushing into dust and flesh tearing away like paper truly is exhilarating isn't it!" Iblis ranted in a euphoric state.

Ever since his transformation Rin just maintained an emotionless expression similar to the one Rock used to wear except this time he just had a prominent glare and scowl painted across his face.

"BUT YOU KNOW WHAT?! I THINK I MIGHT FEEL EVEN BETTER IF I DO THE SAME THING TO YOOOUUU!" Iblis declared charging toward Rin with a sadistic grin.

"Twin Lion Fists!" Iblis yelled as two large lion-shaped shrouds of flames formed around both his hands and he went to strike Rin who countered by placing his sword in front of his horizontally. The shining red and blue cinders that came from both demons scattered in the resulting shockwaves like cherry blossoms petals.

Iblis threw punch after punch but Rin stood his ground blocking every single blow with his sword. Neither one of them even paused to blink and maintained their battle-crazed and angry expressions. "WHAT'S WRONG YOU GET COLD FEET OR-?" Iblis felt the air knocked out of his when Rin sent a flamed filled fist right into Iblis' stomach causing him to cough up blood before once again being sent flying through several trees.

"Artemis Flame." Rin said as six small blue balls of flame appeared on each tip of his wings. Rin gave his wrist a slight flick and they launched like missiles in Iblis' direction.

They were on Iblis before he even knew what was going on but he seemed to relish in the pain as he laid on his back laughing insanely.

As Rin flew above him he decided it was time to ends this.

"Satan Tempest!" Rin yelled as he pointed his sword in Iblis direction and the flames encompassing his body began to swirl around Kurikara. After a few moments of building up power a massive vortex of blue fire erupted from the tip of the sword. Iblis didn't even try to run as the flames of Rin's fury devoured him completely leaving nothing but a wake of destruction and ash as it cleared.

Rin let out a heavy sigh before flying back to Rock. As she approached the girl slowly she also walked up to him with Ron resting in her arms.

(A/N: Okay now I suggest you play Ao no Exorcist OST - Blue.)

"Rin are you okay?" Rock asked with concern but the boy didn't answer before she could speak again she noticed his lips were trembling slightly and tears were forming in his eyes and before she knew it he wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"R-rock I'm sorry*sniff*I'm so sorry." Rin said as he cried into the girl's shoulder. Rock just smiled against his neck and wrapped one of her arms around his back petting it to help comfort him. "Shh its okay Rin I'm here, I'm okay, it's alright." Rock said soothingly.

"It's not alright! I let that bastard hurt you while I all could do was watch." Rin said loosening his grip on the girl so he could face her. "It's not your fault I'm the one who rushed in without thinking and because of that I made all of us suffer." Rock said cupping Rin's cheek and wiping away his tears with her thumb.

"Can you forgive me?" She asked and used his hand to wipe away the tears in the other eye. "Only if I get a kiss." Rin said with his signature grin and was a little surprised when Rock used the hand she had on his cheek to pull him in to satisfy his request.

He happily returned the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist to deepen it. After a few minutes the broke free because of lack of air.

"Honestly just when I thought the monkey couldn't get any more annoying he goes and turns into a flying monkey." Ron joked weakly but Rin just smiled at the injured demon. "How ya holding up there pal?" Rin asked leaning down slightly.

"I'll survive but that wasn't fun." Ron said which a chuckle. "Well we can't have ya dying it'll break Kuro's little heart." Rin said causing the three of them to laugh.

"NII-SAN!" A familiar voice called. They turned to see a panting Shura and Yukio running up to them. _Shit! I'm gonna get it now. _Rin thought.

"Lookin' pretty badass there kiddo." Shura said with a wink. "This is no time for jokes Shura! Nii-san why do you look like that don't tell me you're demonic side possessed you again." Yukio said in a panicky tone. "Well not exactly. This time I unleashed all of my demonic power willingly…so I could protect Rock." Rin explained. "This is bad if the Vatican finds out about this they'll have Nii-san executed." Yukio said.

"But Rin's in full control of his actions! He's not a danger to anyone!" Rock said. "That dosen't really matter. Once they find out he's a full demon now they won't listen to reason. They'll just see him as a threat and have him disposed of." Yukio said sadly.

"Come on Rin! Ya said that you entered that formed willingly right? So just un enter it." Shura said. "But how do I do that?" Rin asked confused. "I dunno try focusing on how you felt the moment before you transformed. Visualize your human body and make it happen just like back in candle training." Shura explained.

"Okay I'll give it a try." Rin said. Everyone stood back a few steps back as Rin inhaled and exhaled deeply. Suddenly Rin's body was covered in a bright blue light and when the light faded except for his tail and slightly pointed ears all of Rin's demonic features were gone.

"Hey I did it! Look you guys…Guys?" Rin said as he looked around and saw Yukio pinching the bridge of his nose while sighing, Shura was grinning while running her eyes up and down his body and most oddly of all Rock's face matched Shura's hair in colour. He then took a moment to look at himself and realized that he was indeed fully human…

And fully naked.

He immediately moved both his hands to cover up his manhood while blushing heavily. "Ho ho guess you're more of a _man _than I thought you were." Shura meowed playfully.

"PERVERT!" Rock shouted as she ran up to Rin and slapped him so hard he span three times before passing out on the floor. After that Rock just stomped off red with embarrassment muttering "Idiot, Idiot, idiot." Under her breath.

"HAHAHA! Oh man these two are gonna entertain me for life. Well what're ya waitin' for chicken? Go ahead and carry your brother home." Shura ordered. "EHH?! You're gonna help me?!" Yukio asked. "Oh don't be such a girl! Besides I'd rather not get on Rock's bad side by touching her man while he's naked." Shura said as she walked away.

"I swear these people are gonna drive me to an early grave." Yukio said as he dragged Rin back home by his shoulders.

**Okay everyone so what did you think I think I did pretty well on this chapter please tell what you think of Rin's demon form. Please leave as many reviews as you can so I can make this story even better.**

**THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! I plan to write the lemon in the next chapter for those of you who don't know what that means it means that in the next chapter there will be an M rated love scene I will give a warning in the actual chapter but I'm just giving everyone a heads up beforehand so if you don't like smut then don't read it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello there everyone well we're now entering the double digits but I'm sad to say that this story will be reaching its end soon. Please don't hate me but there's no need to worry there will be sequel to this story but before that I'll be working on the BonXSTR sister fic as well as a brand new story which I hope all of you will enjoy.**

**Just so everyone is fully aware this chapter will contain a LEMON meaning that there will be adult love scene so if you don't like smut or you think you're too young for it than don't read this chapter. Everyone else I hope you enjoy but please bear in mind that this is my first ever Lemon so please be nice.**

**This lemon is inspired by ****NiteMareB4XMAS****' MASTER PIECE The Art of Being Alone if you're a fan of this pairing make sure to check out that story.**

**One more time if you aren't a fan of M rated stuff then do not read this you have been warned.**

Mephisto was currently in a very good mood. Ever since he had returned from watching the battle between Rin and Iblis he hadn't stopped snickering and humming to himself which had one of his youngest brothers a little concerned.

"Big brother?" Amaimon asked walking up to Mephisto's desk were the Space-Time King was happily slurping some instant ramen noodles. "Yes Amaimon." Mephisto answered after swalling his mouthful. "I've been wondering why you are in such high spirits. Was Outoto's victory really that impressive? I mean Brother Iblis was severely injured." Amaimon said voicing his concerns honestly he wasn't used to being the mature one in the conversations with his second oldest brother. "Oh my dear Amaimon "impressive" does not even begin to describe the glory and majesty of our younger brother's triumph it was truly a sight to behold. Also I was given the opportunity to see Iblis getting the punishment he deserves. I suppose I could have teleported him to safety sooner but I guess I just got a little distracted as he was engulfed in Okumura's wrath." Mephisto said speaking rather fondly of the fire king's failure.

"Speaking of Brother Iblis apparently he hasn't made any attempt to come out of your _time-out_ zone, he hasn't even insulted you the whole time he's been in there in fact it seems the only thing he does is laugh to himself and pretend he's talking to Outoto." Amaimon said helping himself to a green lollipop from Mephito's pencil case and sticking it in his mouth. "Yes it appears that Iblis has finally found a play mate that isn't so easy to break. Has Azael received the proper adjustments?" Mephisto asked and Amaimon nodded and hummed in response. "Good then go and inform the others that the game has reached its final stage." Mephisto said.

"Okay." Amaimon said cheerfully before disappearing. "I do hope that as usual you won't fail to disappoint me little brother." Mephisto muttered to himself.

_YUKIO & SHURA POV_

"Yo chicken." Shura greeted while Yukio grunted in response. "So did ya get Rin home and dressed alright?" Shura asked. "Yes…just barely. I managed to get some boxers and pants on him but every time I tried to but a shirt or vest on him his tail would always swat me away. I swear that thing has a mind of its own I've still got whip marks on my hands." Yukio said raising both hands to illustrate his point while Shura just laughed at her colleague's pain.

"Oh man that's hilarious! Where are ya headed anyway?" Shura asked putting both hands behind her head. "I was on my way over to Suguro-kun's dorm to discuss where Rock-san's friend's living accommodations." Yukio explained while resuming his walk to his destination.

"Oh ya mean Strength, I actually went shopping with her and Rock yesterday I'll come with ya." Shura said walking. "I sure hope that Rin's tail isn't _too rough _with Rock." Shura said slyly causing Yukio to tense at the thought.

_RIN POV_

Rin woke up with an aggravated grunt. As he rose from his bed which for some reason felt larger than normal, he let out a long loud yawn while looking around his surroundings and was surprized when he found himself in Rock's room. After recalling his last moments of consciousness he immediately lifted the covers of the double bed and let out a sigh of relief to see that his lower regions were covered.

_Phew! That's a relief. _Rin thought as he got out of the bed but as soon aas he was sanding he felt a sudden surge of light-headedness and dropped back on to sitting on the beds side. "Ugh man my head's spinin' I guess it's from that fight." Rin said out loud while resting the left side of his head in his hand.

He snapped out of his funk when he heard the door open and he felt a little more at ease when saw Rock walk in through the closing it behind her with her foot as she was using both her hands to carry a small rolled up towel. Her eyes went wide and she dropped the towel when she saw Rin sitting on the edge of her bed awake.

He let out a nervous laugh before speaking, "H-hey Rock how's it go-." He stopped talking when he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his stomach. He looked down to see Rock with her face buried in his bare chest. "Rin…you're awake thank goodness you're alright." He heard her say as her grip on him tightened.

He just stared down at the girl smiling before moving one of his hands to stroke the back of her head. "Hey come on now o'course I'm alright I mean who do you think you're talking to? This is the invincible future Paladin you're talking about here." Rin joked and he felt his chest vibrate when he heard her giggle.

"Oi! What's that laugh supposed to mean?!" Rin asked as Rock let go of him and sat on the bed to face him. "I'm sorry Rin I guess I was just a little relieved to you that a day in a coma didn't change you at all." Rock said with a smile. "Wait. DID YOU SAY A DAY IN A COMA?!" Rin yelled shocked at the revelation. "Yes after the fight and I…_accidentally_ knocked you out, you didn't wake up. At first I thought I hit you too hard but that Mephisto person appeared out of nowhere and explained that you were just suffering the after effects of using your true demon form for the first time and that you just needed some time to build up your strength." Rock explained.

"Oh…I see." Rin said with a sad face as he just looked at the floor recalling everything that happened after he transformed. "Do you want to talk about it?" Rock asked scooting a little closer to Rin. "There's not all that much to talk about really. I just found out that I really am a monster is all." Rin said with a sad smile. He suddenly felt a wave of pain when Rock grabbed one of his pointy ears and pulled it _hard._

"OWOWOWOWOWOW! LETGOLETGOLETGO!" Rin whined as Rock silently obliged. "The hell was that for?!" Rin asked as he was rubbing his still red ear but cringed when he saw a scary scowl on Rock's face.

"Don't call yourself that because it's not true." Rock said. "But it is Rock. When that bastard was hurting you all I could think about was tearing him to pieces to make him stop. But it didn't just stop there I wanted to smash everything, burn everything until there was nothing left but you. That form was created from anger and hatred. What better way to describe something like that than a monster?" Rin said sadly.

"You're wrong." Rock whispered. "What?" He asked, "I said you're wrong!" She yelled angrily surprizing the boy. "You said it yourself all you wanted was to stop that guy from hurting me. It's true then when your demon form was made anger and hate may have gone into it but that's not all, there was also your desire to protect me and keep me safe." Rock said her words shocking Rin as he realized that she was right. Even though at the time all he wanted was to kill Iblis but more than anything he just wanted to protect Rock.

"Also…" She continued, "You've got the biggest heart I've ever soon, it's so big and vast and warm that it was enough for two people." Rock said putting one hand over Rin's heart as it picked up speed at her gentle touch. "Rock." He whispered softly. "You're not a monster, you are the one who showed an emotionless killing machine how to feel love. You showed me that like the Otherworld this world is merciless but it's also very beautiful and I love you for that." Rock said using her free hand to cup Rin's cheek while he just smiled and stared at her lovingly.

Truly, he had never loved this girl more than he did at this very moment and his body was reacting to that. Rin suddenly felt his body heat up and his breaths becoming slight pants as his heart rate continued to speed up. Rock was about to ask if anything was wrong but before she could do so she suddenly felt Rin grip the back of her head slightly and pull her in for a searing kiss filled with such passion that she had never felt before. She didn't protest and quickly dissolved into the kiss as he lowered them both onto the bed with him on top and both her slender legs between his jean-clad ones.

(A/N: Lemon starting RIGHT NOW!)

A million thoughts raced through her mind as he continued to kiss her though she quickly snapped out of it when she felt him tracing her bottom lip with his tongue begging for entrance. Despite the fact that they had never kissed with tongues before she quickly parted her lips and granted him access.

She moaned quietly when his tongue quickly darted inside exploring her mouth until it finally found hers and they began to dance, fighting for dominance with Rin eventually winning.

Her moan sent shivers up and down Rin's spine but he quickly recovered once his tongue was inside. The new taste of his lover's mouth drove him wild, the sensation of their tongues swirling and knotting together only served to further stimulate his demon instincts which were screaming at him to take her.

A low growl raptured through his throat and vibrated through their still locked mouths as he felt her hands move agonizingly slow all over his chest.

Deciding he wanted _more_ of her he broke the kiss, retracting his tongue and lips earning a small moan from the girl. He stared down at her panting face with his eyes filled with a mixture of love and lust and smirked before beginning his assault on the girl's neck.

"A-ah Rin." Rock mewled as the boy began to give long slow lick's all along her neck even sometimes pausing to draw circles with the tip of his tongue while she buried her fingers into his messy dark blue hair while moaning his name.

Hearing her say his name like that caused Rin's lips to arch as he continued to taste more of her. Meanwhile his left hand began to boldly stroke her outer thigh with his thumb drawing circles just below her hips earning even more melodious moans from his soon to be mate.

Never once leaving her neck he slowly moved his free hand to pat her lower stomach under her school shirt and he then started to tug at the annoying pieces of fabric and began to lift them upwards to remove them but before he could do so…

"W-wait." He heard her say in between her pants.

As soon as the word reached his ears he immediately stopped everything he was doing and backed off to once again sit on the side on the bed blushing. "S-sorry I knew I was going to fast I mean we only got together a few days ago but I couldn't help it I mean my demon instincts practically took over and you looked so beautiful when you were saying all that stuff before an I guess I got carr-." He stopped his apology when he felt her hug him from behind.

"Idiot let me finish. I know exactly what I'm doing and I want to do it, I only told you to wait because there's a present I want to give you before we go any further. Sorry for teasing you like this believe me it's a pain for me too. I just can't wait anymore to be yours." She whispered into his ear before kissing it and making her way to the bathroom picking up the same whit bag she was carrying the other day.

Rin just stared at the direction she walked in with wide eyes. He quickly kicked off his jeans and laid down on the bed in only his blue boxers awaiting her return.

It hadn't even been a single minute and Rin was already tossing and turning while pulling at his navy locks. _Grr this is so frustrating I mean that whisper sounded so sexy and my boxers are starting to ache with anticipation for God's sake!_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the familiar sound of a door opening, when he sat up to face the source of the news he found himself completely blown away.

Standing in front of him was a visibly shy Rock whose nervous face was betrayed by her rather bold clothing. She was wearing a lacy black bra and panties, each pad of the bra was decorated with a single sky blue butterfly wing and there was a small butterfly design on the crown on the panties to match.

Rin was absolutely star struck at the sight, his heart was pounding so fast he was sure it would burst out of his chest at any second. He tried to gulp to snap himself out of his daze but his throat was completely dry and he could swear that he felt himself drooling.

Rock shifted her shoulders and twiddled her fingers in embarrassment before she slowly started walking back over to her boyfriend. "D-don't stare so much it's embarrassing. Well now you know what was in the ba-KYA!" Rock allowed a cute squeak to escape her lips as Rin grabbed hold of her shoulders and flung her underneath him as soon as she was in arms reach.

"You look so fuckin' hot right now you know that." Rin said his voice thick with lust. No longer as embarrassed knowing he liked her outfit Rock gave a small smile "So I take it that you like my present?" She asked playfully. "Oh Rin likes _very_ much." He whispered huskily into her ear before giving it a slight nip causing Rock to shiver in response.

He released his hold on her ear and smiled lovingly at her before claiming her lips again.

As their tongues resumed their waltz Rin's callous hands wondered over every inch of the newly exposed pale skin, he made sure to affectionately caress both of Rock's scars making her smile into the kiss. Occasionally his hand would pass over her petite breasts and he would give them a slight squeeze causing Rock to break their quest to throw her head back and moan in sheer pleasure.

Wanting to hear more Rin's hands roamed to her back to unclasp it but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't find the clip much to his frustration.

"I-it's a front hook bra s-so there's no need for that." Rock said. Once he heard this Rin's head shot up to face the girl and he began to smirk. "Well well Rock, aren't you a naughty girl wearing a front hook bra for your first time." Rin said slyly. "Sh-shura said that boys liked this kind of stuff it's not my fault!" Rock said puffing her now pink cheeks and averting her gaze from the boy's.

_So cute. _Rin thought as he unhooked the bra and tossed it to one side.

He gasped when he took his first look at the girls exposed chest. _Oh no does he not like my body? _Rock thought afraid of the half-demon's silence.

"You're so perfect." Rin said before once again claiming his lover's lips pouring all of the love and affection he felt for her into the kiss. She moaned as he left a trail of light kisses down her cheeks to her jaw and her collarbone before finally reaching her chest.

He wasted no time taking her left breast into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the perky bud while the index finger on his free hand mirrored his tongue's movements. His actions earned a series of Rock's pleasure filled moans while her whole body shook and thrashed around in ecstasy.

Rin's tail swayed from side to side lazily before wrapping itself loosely around Rock's right leg. During Rock's thrash she bucked her hips slamming her crotch into Rin's manhood. Rin released her breasts to let out a loud groan as he felt her core make contact with his raging hard on. The heat they felt from each other's crotches send a pulse of arousal throughout both of the lover's bodies.

"R-rock I can't hold on much longer." Rin panted looking down at the girl who gave him a loving smile and cupped his cheek. "It's okay Rin I'm ready." She said and Rin gave a nervous nod before backing away slightly to remove her now soaked panties. He grinned to himself knowing that he had this kind of effect on her. He then made short work of his own underwear and leaned in to share another kiss with his girlfriend before positioning himself between her legs.

"This might hurt for a bit so try to bear with me okay?" Rin asked in concern and she gave a quiet hum in response. As Rin pushed the head at her entrance they both moaned in unison at the contact. "If you want me stop just say." Rin said before thrusting his manhood all the way in.

Rin moaned loudly as he finally took her as his, she was so tight that it made his head fuzzy from the pleasure. Rock shut her eyes and winced slightly as her barrier was broken. It took all of Rin's nerve not to pound her endlessly but remained still in order for her to get used to being stretched by him. After a few moments had passed she opened one eye and nodded as a sign for him to start moving. Rin started out with slow paced, gentle thrusts so he didn't hurt the girl any further, but after a while the pain was replaced with pleasure and she began to moan with each thrust, she even wrapped her legs around his waist telling him to go faster.

Responding to her wishes Rin started to pick up his pace finding her hand and intertwining their fingers. "Oh God R-rin right t-there!" Rock gasped as Rin hit her G-spot as Rin's pace quickened even more to fulfil their mutual desires. Rock even began to buck her hips to meet his thrusts allowing him to penetrate her even deeper. He felt as climax closing in as he felt her walls constrict around his length. "R-rock I'm g-gonna…" Rin let out another lustful groan before he could finish his sentence. "R-rin t-together now." Rock panted. After a few more thrusts they both came hard while screaming each other's names before Rin bit into the girl's neck marking her as his and his alone forever.

Rin then collapsed onto his new mate licking and kissing the already healed wound apologetically before flipping them over so she was laying atop him with her head nestled into the crook of his neck.

"I love you so much Rin." Rock said as she felt her eye lids grow heavy.

"I love you more than you could imagine." Rin said wrapping his tail around the girl's waist while pulling the bed covers over them as they both fell asleep. In each other's arms.

_MEANWHILE_

"Damn those two are noisy I'm still injured over here ya know!" Ron yelled curled up next to Kuro. **I know right? I knew Rin was gonna do something pervy to her eventually. **Kuro said with a yawn. "Hey, do you wanna go sleep in the cafeteria I'm sure Ukobach-kun'll let us crash there for the night. Hopefully we'll be far enough away to ignore those two." Ron suggested. **Sure it couldn't hurt to try. **Kuro said as he carried his wounded friend down to the cafeteria where they discovered their partners love making still deprived them of a good night's sleep.

**So what you think? This was my first EVER lemon and it actually took me longer than a fight scene. Again let me say that I was inspired by the story The Art of Being Alone to write this so make sure to check it out if you ever get the chance to.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everybody (ducks and avoids flying chairs.) I know that it's been a while since I've updated this story but a lot's been going on in life I mean Summer break is over and I've just started college although my Timetable gives me quite a bit of free time but I'll probably be getting tons of homework so I won't be able to update as regularly as I have been so please forgive me.**

**This chapter is going to be more of a light hearted comedy chapter and then I'll do the final fight in the next chapter and after that there'll probably only be one or two more chapters and one of them might be another lemon so keep that in mind.**

**I know that I've already advertised this AMV in my new story but it is such a good AMV that I can't help but do it again. Anyone who likes Black Rock Shooter and Blue Exorcist crossovers HAS to watch this AMV it was posted about 2 weeks ago and I just want as many people to view it as possible because it's personally one of my favourite AMVs of this pairing. Here's the link: watch?v=ZLKFV-5HO4s**

It was the morning after a rather special night for a certain couple and three people had just entered the boy's dormitories.

"So this is where you'll be living from now on I hope you'll be happy here Strength-san." Yukio said kindly as he held the door open for his two female companions. "Thank you Okumura-sensei, I'm looking forward to my stay here." Strength said with a smile, "Pssh as if! I bet you're actually upset that you won't be sleeping in the same room as a certain monk." Shura said slyly. "Shura-saaaaaaaan!" Strength whined blushing. "I apologize I know that you're probably more comfortable around Suguro-kun but I'm sure that you'll warm up to us eventually." Yukio said completely oblivious to Shura's implication much to Strength's relief and Shura's annoyance.

_How can someone with four eyes be so God damn blind?! _Shura thought as they entered the dining area. "Hey ain't that Rin and Rock's familiars over there?" Shura asked pointing to the sleeping forms of Kuro and Ron both curled up and sound asleep.

"Oh don't worry about them they probably just raided the fridge for a late night snack again." Yukio said before leading the girls up to the floor where everyone lived.

"Okay so this is the room where Nii-san and I live and Rock-san's room is right next to ours and your room is right next to hers. So if you ever need anything from any of us don't hesitate to ask, by the way my brother might be an idiot but he really can cook so feel free to treat him like your own personal slave should you ever get hungry." Yukio said. "I'll make sure to take you up on that." Strength said with a giggle.

"Nii-san's probably still resting in our room so let's just say hi to Rock-san before we get you moved in." Yukio said little did he know that Shura actually moved Rin into Rock's room after he had left last night in hope that it might help the couple progress. _His blindness may be annoying but it sure as hell comes in handy sometimes. _Shura thought with a smug grin.

"Are you sure that she won't mind?" Strength asked knowing better than anyone that it was never a good idea to agitate Black Rock Shooter. "Don't worry it'll be fine Rock-san's always up and dressed by this time." Yukio said reassuringly as they stopped outside of Rock's door.

"Yep she definitely does seem like a stiff who'd wake up at the same time every morning." Shura said. "Rock-san it's Yukio can we come in?" Yukio asked giving the door a gentle knock but was surprised when the door creaked open slightly.

"That's strange she never leaves her door open like this." Yukio said slightly confused, "Maybe she was just really tired and it slipped her mind." Strength suggested but Yukio didn't seem convinced hell Strength didn't even manage to convince herself. She knew that didn't sound anything like what Rock was like.

"Rock-san? We're coming in." Yukio said opening the door fully as all three of them walked in.

The curtains were still closed so there was very little light in the room making it hard to see anything and nearly impossible to notice that there were two figures in the bed.

"Hmm? Who's there?" Rock said lazily sitting up as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Oh Rock-san you're okay that's good to know. We were afraid something was wrong when you didn't respond but it's good to see that you're perfectly…TOPLESS!" Yukio exclaimed when he noticed that the girl was not wearing a bra. His declaration caught the attention of nearly everyone else in the room and snapped Rock out of her sleepy state.

"Look the fuck away ya four eyed pervert!" Shura yelled elbowing Yukio hard in the ribs and turning him so his back was facing the girl. "S-sorry." Yukio stuttered. "Wh-what are you guys doing here?" Rock asked pulling the sheets of the bed up to cover herself.

"Gomenasai Rock-chan. We did try knocking but you didn't answer." Strength said with a nervous laugh. Shura took the time to take a good look around the room and was the first to notice the multitude of clothes strung about all over the floor.

_The fuck? Rock's always been a neat freak what's with the freakin' mess? And wait isn't that? Oh. _Shura thought as she noticed a certain set of rather bold undergarments, her lips curling into yet another sly smirk.

Everyone froze on the spot when they heard a rather masculine grumble of which Yukio was all too familiar with. _Don't tell me. _Yukio thought with his back still facing Rock with sweat dripping down his face.

"Rock? Why're you being so noisy? Comeback to bed." Rin said groggily as he emerged from the covers wrapping his arms around the girl and resting his chin on her shoulder still half asleep with his eyes shut. Strength felt like her jaw was going to hit the floor, while Yukio was sweating waterfalls and Shura just kept smirking.

"R-rin w-wake up now." Rock pleaded quietly blushing out of embarrassment. "Huh? Whyyyyy? Come on let's have some more fun." Rin said rubbing his cheek against Rock still unaware that they weren't alone. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Rock said afraid of what else he might say. "Oh you want me to shut up huh? That's not what you were saying last night when you were moaning my na-OUCH!" Rin yelled snapping out of his sleepy stupor when Rock gripped his sensitive tail like an iron vice.

The sudden wave of pain made Rin jump slightly but proved effective in waking him up. "What the hell Rock? You know how sensitive my tail is and you gripped it so hard too." _Though it kinda turned me on. _Rin added silently in his head.

Rock merely glared at him while raising one of her hands to point in front of them. "Huh? Whatcha pointing a-?" Rin felt his words catch in his throat when he saw Shura's shit-eating grin, Strength's tomato red face and his younger brother's back surrounded by a dark aura.

"RYUUJI I SWEAR I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!" Strength yelled suddenly doing a 180 and running out of the room. Initially confused by the girl's actions Rin started to understand when he saw Shura giving him a look he knows he had seen before. _Oh dear God no. _Rin thought looking downwards and seeing that when he jumped from Rock's punishment he also caused the sheets that were maintaining his modesty to lower below his knees meaning everything above was exposed and in full view.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Rin said his body becoming cloaked in blue flames, this was the first time that he had flamed up out of embarrassment.

"Kay' I gotcha. Just make sure not to have so much _fun _that Rock can't walk for the rest of the day." Shura said slyly completely unfazed by Rin's outburst dragging a seemingly petrified Yukio by his collar out of the room and closing it behind her.

Rin let out a sigh of relief and they laid back down onto the bed. "Aww man Yukio's definitely gonna have my balls for this." Rin groaned but started to smirk when he noticed that he had a particularly good view of his girlfriend's lower back from his position.

When she noticed him staring Rock started to blush and wrapped the covers around herself to obstruct his view much to his displeasure.

"Blanket hog." He pouted puffing out his cheeks like a child. "Shut up! Hurry up and put some clothes on." She said turning so her back was facing him. "Why we've already seen each other naked?" Rin asked with a raised eyebrow. "That isn't the point idiot! Just cover up already!" She yelled angrily.

"Are you mad at me cuz I said all that stuff back there?" Rin asked sadly, "Of course I'm mad! Who wouldn't be after being embarrassed like that?!" Rock asked still refusing to face the boy.

She then moved to get off the bed when. "Wait!" Rin said as he lunged for the girl and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, embracing her from behind so that her back was pressed firmly against his chest. "Don't go. I'm sorry okay, I didn't mean to upset you." Rin said every word he spoke was laced with guilt and Rock felt her chest ache hearing him sound like this. "Just let me hold you….please?" Rin said genuinely begging as he buried his face into his mate's shoulder blade.

Unable to stay mad at her childish lover Rock let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine I forgive you idiot." Rock said with a small smile. "YAY!" Rin exclaimed his tail wagging happily as he kissed the girl's cheek. "Hey were you faking being upset?!" Rock asked trying to ignore her blush. "No I meant it. I mean what kind of guy would want to upset his girl?" Rin asked never releasing his hold on her.

"Y-your girl?" Rock asked as she felt herself blushing again. "Yeah that's right. You're mine this says so." Rin said kissing the bite mark he left on her neck last night. To his surprise she suddenly let out a quiet but genuine moan. _Heh So she's sensitive to my touch now eh? I'll keep that in mind. _Rin thought grinning against her skin as memories of her panting and moaning beneath him flashed before his eyes.

"Rin….I can feel you getting aroused and it's hurting my back." Rock deadpanned. Rin's face exploded into a bright red and he released the girl and jumped off of the bed and scavenged around the floor and put on the first scrap of underwear he could get his hands.

"S-sorry about that Rock, I can't help it I'm just really attracted to you cuz…..I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Rin said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

Rock just stared at him for a few moments before breaking the silence.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rock suddenly began to laugh hysterically so much so that she had to clutch onto her stomach.

"O-oi what's with the laughing? Here I am bearing my heart and soul out and you just laugh?!" Rin said. Rock however was unable to respond and simply pointed to his crotch while continuing her laughing fit.

Rin looked down and too his horror he found that in his haste to cover up his boner he had slipped on the same kinky underwear Rock had worn for him last night.

"FUCK MY LIFE!" Rin yelled while Rock just laughed her ass off.

**So that's it I know it's a little short after such a long break but I just wanted to have a short and sweet but funny chapter before I write the final battle scene.**

**Please watch the video link that I left in the intro and please leave a lot of reviews cuz I wanna know what you guys think. Till next time.**


End file.
